Katara
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a young thief named Katara. Destiny has bigger plans than being a thief for the girl. Retelling of Disney's Aladdin
1. Prologue

"Oh, I come from a land,

From a far away place,

Where the Airbender Nomads roam.

Where they burn you with fire,

If they don't like your face.

It's barbaric, but, hey, it's home.

When the wind's from the east,

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down, stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Avatarian niiiiiiiiiight!

Avatarian niiiiiiiiiiiiights,

Like Avatarian daaaaaaaaaays,

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good waaaaaaaaaays!

Avatarian niiiiiiiiiiiiights

'Neath Avatarian moooooooooons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the duuuuuuuunes."

"Aah, hello and good evening to you, worthy friend," the cabbage man said to the audience. "Please, please, come closer!" The audience moves to where they are pressed to his face. "Oof! Too close, a little too close." The audience moves a pace or two back. "There, welcome to Ba Sing Se, city of strength, of enchantment. All cabbages on sale today! Come on down! Heh heh. Look, look at this! This cabbage right here! Early spring cabbages! Young and crisp! Also make excellent coleslaw! Will not be dirty! Will not—" a fumble on the cabbage man's half caused the head to drop in the dirt. "It's soiled," he said darkly. "Ooooh. Look at this. I have never seen such a perfect cabbage. These are beautiful, healthy cabbages. Feel it! Ah, still good! Hee heh ha ha." The audience begins to move away. "Wait, don't go! I can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider…this." He withdrew a jade teapot from within his cart. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." The audience moves away again. "This is no ordinary teapot!" he shouted. The audience turns back, curiosity peaked.

"It once changed the course of a young woman's life. A girl who like this teapot was more than what she seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" the cabbage man smiled. "It began on a dark night. Where a dark woman waited with a dark purpose…"


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Purposes

Chapter 1: Dark Purposes

The moon hung serenely in a star-studded sky over a vast desert. The moonlight illuminated the dunes softly and all seemed at peace in the world. But then movement was seen on a dune top where several dark shapes had congregated.

Azula paced the sand dune with large, unladylike strides. "Where is she?" she snarled at a shadow near her.

"I don't know, Azula, but calm down. She'll be here soon," the figure soothed.

"Calm down?" the princess growled as a gust of wind whipped her cloak and dust about her. "Why? I hate this desert!" Azula kicked the sand. "I have sand jammed in places in places I didn't even know you could have sand stuck! And Miss I'm-the-best-tracker-slash-bounty-hunter-you'll-ever-see is dilly-dallying doing Agni knows what!"

"She'll be here," the shape repeated.

"Say that one more time and you'll have no more words to say…ever," the impatient princess snarled. There were no more comments from the threatened companion.

Azula turned and squinted through the darkness. She wished the darkness wasn't so thick. She longed for more light. That way she could see the approach of that good-for-nothing Jun. The wind rose again and Azula blinked fiercely as sand was flung into her eye. Her eye didn't water all that much. It almost seemed it was incapable of that reaction because it resembled tears and weakness too much.

"Ack! Ptui!" a higher, more childish voice rose above the wind. "I think I just swallowed a bucket of sand." Silence filled in the pause. "And a bug," the voice said disgustedly.

"I have cuts all over from the sand," the former comforter complained. "Why did we pick the desert as a meeting place? I think I would jump in slurry rather than wait here."

"Maybe I just swallowed a humongous bug," the other voice mused aloud. Then she seemed to comprehend her companion's comment. "Would you really jump in slurry rather than be in the desert?"

"Well, the way I view it slurry's the lesser of two evils," the reply was dull and emotionless.

"SHUT IT!"

Mai and Ty blinked as Azula appeared in front of them with a scorching globe of fire inches from their faces.

"It seems someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning," a new voice tinged with amusement remarked. Jun, a tall, dark-haired woman of eighteen, slid off her Sheershoo.

"Do you have it?" Azula asked eagerly.

"I had to paralyze a few souls but I have it," Jun brought out half of a golden firefly from her sash.

Azula reached for it eagerly. Two dark shadows behind her leaned forward. Jun smiled at the princess's face which was hard with greed and malice.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jun moved away as she held the trinket in plain sight and tantalizingly out of reach. "The fat man's weight in gold."

Jun never saw the signal Azula gave to her underling but the next thing Jun knew Ty Lee had flipped forward and snatched the sparkling piece of metal.

"No!" Jun shouted unconsciously as she watched the gymnast dance back to Azula and hand the princess the gold firefly. "What about our deal? I want my money," the bounty hunter snarled as she snapped her whip experimentally.

"You shall have it soon enough," Azula assured Jun. Azula reached into her cloak and withdrew the other half firefly. Azula connected the two halves with a grim smile. She gasped as the amulet came to life. She let go of the living insect and watched it hover before her, testing its wings' abilities. Then the firefly zipped away, leaving the princess and her minions staring at its golden dust trail.

"Follow that thing!" Azula cried as she stirred and mounted her komodo rhino. Ty and Mai hurriedly mounted their komodo rhinos while Jun mounted her Sheershoo. The quartet set off at breakneck speed after the bug.

Azula felt sand scrape her skin as her mount barreled into the wind. Mai was right. This was the worst place to meet. If only that idiot magician had placed the Cave of Wonders in the Fire Nation capital. But then, it would be too easy to find.

The women caught up with their guide and followed it. The insect stopped at a dune and then split and imbedded itself in the sand. The ladies reined in their animals and waited for something. A rumbling sound began as the sand under their feet began to rise and expand.

The mounts stumbled away roaring and Ty shrieked as she fell. Azula's eyes widened as a giant dragon's head loomed over them. The dragon waited only a moment before speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the dragon roared.

"It is I, Jun, the bounty hunter," Jun replied as she bowed low and felt the sand scratch her tender, sunburned cheeks.

The dragon narrowed its glowing eyes. "Know this: only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough," the dragon let its jaw fall open. Its sandy tongue moved slightly as its smoky breath rushed out and a lungful of pure air was drawn in.

Jun glanced back at Azula hesitantly as if she wanted permission.

"Well?" Azula snapped. "Go on! But remember! The rest of the treasure is yours but the teapot—is mine."

Jun approached the open maw and nearly choked on the blast of smoke-reeking air. She peered down into the mouth and watched in wonder as the tongue became a staircase. Jun paused in fear then shrugged her shoulders in an effort to relax. She drew in a deep breath and stepped onto the first step. She cringed waiting for the dragon's mouth to snap close with her inside. When nothing happened, she sighed in relief.

"Raaaaaaaaaawrrrrrrrr!" the dragon roared as its mouth began to collapse and close. It almost seemed like it was waiting until Jun was relaxed and escape had no part of her thoughts to attack.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Jun screamed as she scrambled for the entrance. She couldn't die! She was the strongest in so many taverns! Uncontested at arm wrestling and at tracking! She was Jun! She couldn't die this death! How pathetic to die because she got trapped in some sand! Jun shouldn't be brought down because of such a simple and stupid thing. Jun's thoughts were cut off as the sand slammed on top of her, swallowing her and crushing her bones.

"NOO!" Azula screamed as she shielded her face from the stinging sand. When the wind subsided, Azula turned her scintillating gaze to the place where Jun and the Cave of Wonders had vanished.

"Know this: only one can enter here. The diamond in, the diamond in, the diamond in the rough…" the dragon's voice echoed as the talisman firefly tumbled to her boots' curved toes.

"Ugh!" Mai huffed. "I can't believe this! I mean look at me! I'm sweating like a pig! I'm positive now! Slurry is better than this blasted desert!"

Mai stifled herself when Azula let out a lethal bolt of lightning. She panted for a second then smiled wickedly. "Patience, Mai," Azula repeated Mai's advice to her. "We shall have to find this… diamond in the rough. Apparently Jun was not worthy."

"Oh! There's big surprise there!" Mai shouted. "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack because that surprise!"

"We shall just have to find this diamond in the rough," Azula muttered to herself.

Ty made a face. "I think I just swallowed another bug," she said, scraping her tongue.

The pink-clad girl did not notice her two companions' shaking heads.


	3. Chapter 2: The Marketplace

Chapter 2: The Marketplace

The sun was high in the sky above a sprawling metropolis and the clamor of city activity rose from the streets. On a rooftop, a burly man in a captain's uniform approached a thief holding a loaf of bread in her hands. Behind him were guards of various sizes who grinned at the prospect of catching a girl. Some of the men resembled beanpoles while others appeared to be more ball-like in build. Each and every one of the guards wielded gleaming swords and smirked at the thief. The thief dashed toward the edge of the roof as the captain opened his mouth.

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy!" the leader of the guard party shouted at the petite brown-skinned girl.

"Whoa!" gasped Katara as she teetered on the edge of the building's roof. She glanced behind her and was greeted by the sight of the guards rapidly approached her. Her blue eyes clouded with worry and her brow wrinkled in thought. She peered over the edge again at the distant street. It was a long jump. Without any help, she would snap her neck attempting it.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" she frowned. Her eyes lit up when she took a third and final glance at the drop. She grinned and stuffed the bread into her sash. Katara jumped over the edge and wind rushed by her. Her clothes billowed and snapped in the breeze and her long dark plait of hair snaked behind her head. Her hands and arms felt strangely disconnected from her body as they groped above her head for her salvation. With a painful jerk, Katara felt her hands connect with rope and grasp it. Her momentum and loose grip allowed the rope to slide through her hands as she soared down the rope's length and the laundry attached to it. The laundry was beginning to hinder Katara's sight but not enough that she didn't see the sour-looking lady at the other end of her land trolley. The woman also saw Katara sailing toward the window. She frowned even more than before and slammed the shutters closed. Katara's eyes widened in shock. She had planned on escaping through the woman's house. Yet another beautiful escape plan was foiled.

Katara tightened her grip on the rope in an effort to stop her slide. She bit her lower lip as she felt the heat on her hands rise and the pain increase. She could taste blood and knew it was from how tightly she was biting her lip and perhaps from her poor hands. Katara briefly wondered what the guards were doing. She knew only a few seconds had passed since she had jumped and the grouch had shut her window. This thought quickly faded as Katara realized she was not slowing down. This was going to hurt… a lot. Katara hurtled into the shutters and fell to the ground, dragging the laundry wrapped about her body with her. She stumbled to her feet and wrapped a dull brown cloak over her bright blue robe.

"You won't get away that easily!" the captain shouted as he scanned the ground for a trace of her dark head and ocean colored tunic.

"You think that was easy?" Katara gaped at the man briefly before ducking her head. Her hands were screaming at her but she would have to put off healing them to a later time. She heard the slam of the captain's feet on the ground and began to dash down the alley. Behind her she heard the captain order his men to halt.

"You four go that way. The rest of you, follow me," the captain ordered.

Katara slowed and tried to control her trembling. "Good morning, ladies!" Katara greeted, attempting to blend in with the older women congregated about midway down the alley. She smiled warmly and the women's lips curved upward to match hers.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Katara?" Aunt Wu teased. The woman's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught," Katara scoffed. A hand roughly grabbed her hood and jerked her back suddenly. Her hood fell away and her identifiable waterbender face was exposed. Her panicked eyes stared at the captain. "I'm in trouble," Katara confirmed, her mind empty and racing for a plan.

"I've got you now, street mouse!" the captain growled. Katara glanced to her left and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

The captain's hat was pulled down over his eyes as a lean teenaged boy yelled heartily.

"What the?!" the captain shouted as he tried to pull his hat off. "Perfect timing, as always, Sokka," Katara congratulated her brother as they dashed away from the captain. Katara crashed into a rotund guard and broke out into song.

"Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the bread line

One swing, ahead of the sword

I steal, only what I can't afford," Katara sang as she jumped onto a barrel. The guard furiously swung at her but Katara leapt over him and he sliced only wood. She leaned casually on the man's gigantic derrière. Sokka taunted the guard and Katara grabbed his belt while he was distracted. His pants fell revealing his underwear. "That's everything!" She danced away from the livid guard.

"One jump, ahead of the lawman

That's all, and that's no joke," Katara dodged the captain's sword and it thudded into a pole.

"These guys don't appreciate I'm broooke," Katara grinned cheekily from the top of a stack of crates. She shoved some barrels with her foot and they burst on the guards, coating them in molasses.

"Riffraff!" one guard roared angrily, yet mysteriously still in harmony.

"Street mouse!" chimed in another, right on key.

Scoundrel! Take that!" the taunts continued as some guards shook their fists at the girl as she climbed onto a scaffold. Other guards threw melons at Katara, which she dodged with fluid ease.

"Just a little snack, guuuuuuuuys!" Katara pleaded as she clung to a post and leaned out. She ducked behind the wooden column as an assortment of weapons was thrown at her. They imbedded themselves in the wood.

"Rip her open!

Take it back, guys!" the guards shouted, still on pitch, as they shook the rickety scaffold.

"I can take a hint!" Katara replied in song. That attack had come too close to her body being a kabob.

Gotta face the facts," Katara stepped off the platform and her brother grabbed her hands and swung her through a window.

"You're my only friend, Sokka!" Katara burst into a lady's room with her brother on her heels.

"Oh, it's sad; Katara's hit the bottom," a trio of young ladies sang.

She's become the one-girl rise in crime," They added morosely as they moved closer to Katara's brother.

"I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em," their mother sang and tried to hit Sokka with her broom. He dodged and rejoined his sister as she backed towards a window. In a rush, Katara fired out some fragments of song.

"Gotta eat to live

Gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it

When I've got the time!" Katara sang as the girls shoved the two teenaged accomplices from their perch on the windowsill and out into the street.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One swing ahead of my doom," Katara observed as she and Sokka hid behind a muscle man flexing and showing off for a crowd. The teenagers imitated his actions, and the guards ran past the miscreants without even noticing them due to the performer's bulk hiding the thieves' smaller frames.

"Next time gonna use a nom de plume," Katara sang. Katara forgot to flex with her cover and crept away from the hulk behind whom she had been hiding.

"There he is!" one of the guards shouted.

"One swing ahead of the hitman," Katara sang as she hopped nimbly ahead of a blocked street by using sheep as stepping-stones. Sokka followed his sister with equal dexterity.

"One hit ahead of the flock," Katara sang as she turned to see the guards throwing sheep out of their way.

"I think I'll take a stroll around the block," Katara said as she got ahead of the sheep and jumped over a man lounging on a bed of nails. The guards followed her until one particularly large-bellied one fell short and crushed the poor man beneath him.

"Stop, thief!" the guards shouted as Sokka paused to adorn himself with some jewelry.

"Vandal!" a shopkeeper screamed at Sokka, yanking the young man to his feet.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, grabbing his collar and dragging her brother away. The beads around Sokka's neck broke and spilled across the street and the shopkeeper's stall.

"Scandal!" a woman clutching her purse close to her chest shrieked.

Katara ran down an alley with her brother and pulled up abruptly as the half the guards blocked her escape. The other half of the patrol appeared behind her, leaving her trapped, save for a lone door on her left.

"Let's not be too hasty!" Katara begged the guards as she moved towards the door. She leaned casually in the doorway with her brother opposite her. The door burst open behind her, revealing an obese female who looked like a harlot.

"Still I think she's rather tasty," the house owner sang, cuddling Sokka in her arms and rocking him like a baby. Sokka threw his sister a pleading glance. He slipped out of the woman's grasp and the siblings somersaulted away from the blocked door. Katara popped up between two guards talking fast to distract the guards while she thought.

"Gotta eat to live

Gotta steal to eat…

Otherwise we'd get along!" Katara pointed out. She relaxed, using the guard on her right as a prop for her left arm. The rest of the guard surrounded her.

"Wrong!" the guard patrol shouted. They dived simultaneously for Katara and all the guards became entangled. Katara and Sokka slunk away under overturned ceramic pots. They discarded these when the guards spotted them. The boy and girl scurried away. The two perpetrators played leapfrog on a holy man to cross a dangerously smoldering bed of coals. The guards ran across the coals and they were duly rewarded with burning shoes. Katara and Sokka exchanged grins at the sound of the soldiers' howls.

Katara and Sokka ran past a circus man sliding a sword down his throat. Sokka paused and stole the sword from the man. The poor performer clutched at his throat.

"Heehee," Sokka grinned as he brandished the sword.

"He's got a sword!" a guard cried. The soldier and his two companions leaned away from Sokka.

"You idiots! We've all got swords!" the captain shouted as he drew his weapon. The guards drew their swords, some of the blades glowing red-hot from firebending.

"Eee," Sokka carefully set the sword down and bolted. He caught up with his sister. She glanced over her shoulder at a group of guards. She turned her head forward only to be greeted by the sight of more guards clogging the alley. She whipped her head around, looking for an escape and spotted a rope. She waited a second while her brother climbed the rope then jumped on it herself. Below her, the two sects of the guard, intent on her escaping form above their heads, crashed into each other and collapsed on the ground. After crossing a rooftop, Katara leapt to the ground.

"One jump ahead of the hoof beats," she slid to a stop on the edges of her shoes as she neared an intersection and some guards barricaded the path before her.

"One hop ahead of the hump," she sang as she made a left and halted. More guards blocked her escape. She turned to her left and took a flight of stairs that curved around a building.

"One trick ahead of disaster

They're quick but I'm much faster," Katara and her brother were stopped by some guards on the stairs. Kat grabbed her brother's shirt and dodged into a window.

"Here goes!" she grabbed a rug on the room's floor and raced to the window.

"Better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!" Katara jumped out the window with Sokka. The two adolescents sat on the rug as it soared through the air. The guards followed and plummeted into a pile of manure. The two thieves parachuted over a high wall and to the ground.

"All right! Excellent work, Sokka!" The waterbender girl high-fived her partner in crime. "And now, we feast!" she eagerly tore the bread in half.

"There you go, Sokka," Katara handed Sokka half of the loaf. Sokka snatched it and barbarically ripped off a bite. Katara made a face as she watched her brother's full mouth bulge with food and crumbs spew out. "Ew," she stated.

"Mmm, food!" Sokka breathed as he chewed. "I can't believe I'm eating real food!"

"What? Did you think I would get us that wax fruit the nobles place on their tables?" Katara asked incredulously. "After all you're the bottomless pit." She raised her half of the loaf to her mouth.

A clatter from across the alley caused Katara to pause before she ate. A boy and girl dropped a fish skeleton back into a jar overflowing with half-eaten food. The glance also encompassed the ragged clothes on the children. At one time, the rags had been the average robes of the working class. Now, after some months on the streets, they were a muddled shade of brownish grey and full of tears and holes. Katara guessed they had been orphaned or their family had to send them into the streets for lack of money. Katara saw in the two children memories of her and her brother. She looked away and blinked back tears.

The children moved into the shadows. Their eyes seemed huge and golden in their small, slightly sunken faces. Their hair was greasy, tangled mops of black locks. They looked at her distrustfully and at the same time fearfully. The girl placed herself in front of her brother protectively. Her eyes wandered to Katara's hands.

Katara followed the girl's gaze and sighed. She had eaten this morning. From the looks of those children's faces they hadn't eaten in at least three days, maybe even a week. Those children needed this food more than she did. They couldn't steal food as easily as Katara could. They would get caught in a few seconds. Katara could steal more food and escape. Her decision made, Katara stood. She walked over to the girl. The girl shrunk away, shoving her brother further into the alley.

"Here," she held out the food. The girl looked at Katara with bewilderment. "Go on. Take it," Katara smiled encouragingly.

The girl took the bread hesitantly. Katara turned to Sokka and jerked her head in the direction of the children. Katara raised her eyebrows meaningfully. Sokka shook his head slightly and glared at Katara.

"Sokka," Katara scolded her brother as he defiantly ate more of his half of the bread. She stomped her foot and moved away from him.

Sokka glanced at the children again. Their big eyes regarded him solemnly. He rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," he mumbled. He got up and thrust the bread at the children. They looked up at him as he stared at the sky. A couple seconds passed. His eyes slid downward and met their gazes. "What?" he demanded sourly. "Just take the bread already!" The girl took the bread and retreated into the alley. Sokka ran after his sister and catching up with her, they walked side by side in silence for a moment.

"I knew you would do the right thing," Katara smiled sweetly.

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" Sokka said angrily as his stomach growled. "Look, I know you're hungry too," he told his stomach aloud. "But you're just gonna have to be patient."

"I can't believe it," Katara rubbed her temples. "My brother is talking to his stomach. Out loud. As if it could hear. Why, spirits, why must I be burdened with such a brother?"

"Hey! I object to that!" Sokka complained. "Haku likes to be called by his name!"

"You've named it?" Katara gaped.

"Yes. My stomach's name is Haku so please stop calling him an it."

"You've named it after vomit?" Katara said with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"I thought it was rather appropriate," Sokka replied proudly.

"I'm just gonna leave this conversation as it is," Katara groaned. The two siblings walked along the streets quietly. A dull roar of indistinct sound met Katara's ears as they neared the market.

"What's that noise?" Katara asked her brother.

"Well, it could be the people," Sokka said, "or it could be the merchants. Or it could be the camels. Or it cou—"

"No," Katara stopped him. "It's more commotion than usual," she elaborated.

"I don't know!" Sokka answered in frustration. "I'm not out there."

They entered the packed marketplace. Katara and Sokka joined the crowd, and Katara squeezed closer to the front so she could see better. _I hate being short_, Katara thought as she staked out her spot. She relaxed and allowed herself to listen to the conversations around her.

"Another father hoping to align himself with the royal family by giving Prince Zuko his daughter's hand," one merchant said.

"Let's hope Zuko likes this girl," his apprentice sighed.

Katara looked south and saw what the merchant had seen. Two nobles rode komodo rhinos and paid little attention to the crowd. Katara looked at the lavishly embroidered hem of the lady's robe. Judging from the extent of it, Katara guessed they were just below the royal family in wealth. This girl was quite a catch. She hoped the prince had the brains to see it.

Katara allowed her gaze to wander toward the slums. Katara's eyes widened in horror as she saw the two children from the alley run out into the street. They'd be crushed by the traffic. The nobles showed no sign of acknowledging the presence of the two children. _I guess it's up to me,_ Katara thought as she set her jaw. She shoved people aside as she raced toward the children. The little girl saw the danger and tried to pull her brother out of the way. The sudden movement at the rhino's feet startled it and it reared.

The lady barely managed to keep her seat and quickly brought the animal into line. "Little street rats!" she hissed as she reached for her throwing fans. Katara saw the action and stopped. She quickly uncorked the canteen at her waist. Taking one fan in hand, the lady threw it toward the children. The crowd gasped in horror at the lady's ruthlessness.

Katara drew some water out of her canteen. She quickly shifted her stance. She deftly drew the water into a long, snakelike river and used it to slice the fan in half. The two halves clattered on the cobblestones. The assembly sighed in relief.

"If I were as rich as you, maybe I could afford some manners," Katara spat at the lady as she drew the water back into her canteen.

"Impudent little Waterbender!" the noblewoman said as she spurred on her rhino. Katara pressed her lips together.

Sokka joined his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katara glared at the retreating back of the noblewoman. Katara suddenly smirked.

"Hey, look, Sokka. It's not often you see a rhino with two rear ends," Katara said loudly. The crowd gasped at her insolence. The aristocrat pulled her rhino up and turned slightly in her saddle. She smiled at Katara haughtily.

"You little! You're an inferior Waterbender. You were born a street mouse; you'll die a street mouse. And only your fleas will mourn you!" the lady said as she entered the palace. Katara growled low in her throat and rushed forward. The palace gate slammed in her face. Katara barely kept from slamming into the doors.

"I'm not inferior!" Katara shouted at the gate. "And I don't have fleas," she added indignantly. She turned away from the gate. "Come on, Sokka. Let's go home," she moved towards the alleys. Sokka moved after her. Katara sighed and opened her mouth.

"Riffraff," she sang under her breath, "Street mouse."

"I don't buy that!" her voice grew in volume with conviction.

"If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor girl?

No siree," she answered spitefully.

"They'd find out

There's so much more

To meeeee," Katara sang as they moved through the dark streets and deep into the slums.

The sun was almost completely below the horizon by the time the two adolescents began to climb a set of stairs leading upward. The steps were dilapidated with rubbish strewn across them, and one wooden beam was dangerously low. A cloth was draped haphazardly over the beam, creating a makeshift door. Katara pulled it back to reveal a ramshackle room, cluttered with junk from previous owners.

She and Sokka entered their disorganized home. The view encompassed the entire city with the palace dominating the skyline. The first star was showing its face and a cool breeze stirred the stagnant air.

Sokka began unrolling their sleeping bags while Katara went and sat on the window sill. She stared at the palace for a moment then turned to her brother.

"Someday, Sokka, we're going to be rich," Katara began as she watched Sokka smooth out their blankets. She turned back to the skyline.

"Yeah, sure. When will that be? When we begin stealing titles?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

Katara cast him an annoyed look. "We'll live in a huge palace and have tons of servants," Katara continued.

"So, I'm assuming we'll also steal his house and staff. Or will we discover we're the long-lost heirs of some vast fortune?" Sokka smirked.

Katara chose to ignore her brother. "We'll have everything. And we'll never want more," she ended with a sigh.

"Yeah, well until we discover this vast fortune, let's go on trying to just survive," Sokka said from inside his sleeping bag.

"Good night, Sokka," Katara whispered as she climbed into her bag.

"Aren't you gonna heal your hands?" he asked, turning toward his sister. "They must hurt."

"Yeah, they do," Katara sat up and uncorked her canteen.

"You've got to stop using your hands as brakes on laundry lines," Sokka admonished her as he pulled himself up.

"What? Would you prefer I get caught?" Katara asked as she enveloped her hands in water.

"You know what I mean!" Sokka frowned.

"And I'm just saying it's this or visiting me in jail," Katara replied as the water began to glow.

"Good night!" Sokka spat as he snuggled back into his sleeping bag.

"I love you too, Sokka," Katara smiled as she bent the water back into her canteen.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sokka mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to SakuraAngelica for her help with proofreading this chapter.

Thank you everyone who reads my work and comments on it. I enjoy your feedback and try to use it to guide me.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up in about a week. See ya!


	4. Chapter 3: The Law of the Land

Chapter 3: The Law of the Land

The sun shone warm and golden upon one of the palace gardens. Although one knew he was still on the palace grounds, the garden gave no indication of this. Its vast expanse of lush vegetation reached as far as the eye could see. It was disorderly and yet in perfect order. Bonsai-like trees twisted like mazes around themselves and interlaced with each other. Bright flowering bushes broke the monotony of green with splashes of red, orange, and yellow. But in the midst of this veritable jungle was a medium-sized pond. The glassy surface of the water was dotted with turtle ducks. A young man stood by the duck pond and watched the odd creatures. His face had that subtle mix of little boy and grown man, with the grown man dominating, which is so common among seventeen-year-olds. He was tall with dark hair and pale skin and was clad in varying shades of red armor. The armor accentuated the broadness of his shoulders. It covered his entire chest and his thighs. Underneath his armor, one could catch glimpses of grey silk. His carriage made it clear that he was used to respect and demanded it daily. A middle-aged, balding servant wearing dark red silk approached the young man quickly and whispered something in the boy's ear. The servant's eyes never left the ground after he was beside the seventeen-year-old. The teenager nodded and quietly replied to the servant's announcement. The servant retreated silently. The boy glanced at the pond and sighed, and then he turned back towards the place where the servant had disappeared.

"Announcing, Lady Song," the servant stated as he extended his arm towards Zuko. The fire nation prince merely looked past him toward the beautiful girl that stood by a tree. Her abundant ebony hair was pulled up into an elaborate hairstyle, the shape of a butterfly. Kohl lined her eyes and made their dark irises shimmer like a night sky. Her lips were full and a rich red, and her cheeks were flushed a charming pink. The kimono that adorned her slim, graceful body was black with a red sash. She was a stunning image of a proper lady of the Fire nation. "Lady Song," the servant continued, addressing the lovely young lady, "may I present Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Hello," Song said demurely with downcast eyes. _I didn't expect him to be so…charismatic? No, he's something else. Domineering? That's closer to what he is. Still he isn't really domineering. He demands respect in such a way that, were he not royalty, would be rude. I wish I could have even a fraction of that presence. _Song recalled his picture mentally and blushed even more profusely. _Why didn't anyone tell me the prince was this handsome? I must be blushing furiously. He is a vision on perfection with that unmarred face. _"I am very pleased to meet you, your highness." She bowed until her head was even with her waist. _I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty. _Her thoughts continued in this vein. _"Song, your hair—it's so soft," Zuko breathed as he ran his fingers through it. "Do you know I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you?"_ Song giggled.

Zuko hadn't moved during since Song had entered until he heard the giggle. He cocked one eyebrow at this sound. She was creeping him out a bit. He shrugged slightly and cleared his throat. "I enjoyed meeting you, my lady, but I must be going. I have things to attend to," Zuko said dully. He turned on his heels and began to stride off in the direction of the garden entrance. Song jerked upright as if she was pulled by invisible strings. As he passed her, he brushed her ever so slightly that Song almost did not realize he did. He was engulfed by the trees.

"Oh," she whispered to no one. "I guess that's all right." She remained where she was, frozen with disappointment and confusion.

* * *

"So, Song, was my son polite while you were together?" Ursa asked as she poured Song some tea. The beautiful queen sat across from Song at a low table. Ursa had the same black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes as her son. The upper half of her hair was pulled up into a topknot decorated with a flame-shaped hairpiece while the rest of her hair fell to her waist. Her silk robes were red with golden accents. She was in her thirties and her expression was one of a mother concerned over her child's behavior. Despite this, dignity and grace exuded from her.

"Oh, yes, your majesty! He was very polite," Song assured the queen quickly.

"He didn't leave early, did he?" Ursa inquired with feigned innocence. Her eyes were full of worry and suspicion. _Please say he didn't do it again,_ the queen begged Song mentally. _I hate to push him into marriage but with the current situation, the country needs him to be married before he assumes the throne. I would love for him to marry for love. That's why I haven't pressed him after he refuses a girl. But still…he can't keep doing this._

"Well, yes, he did but he said he had things to do. I'm sure he's very busy," Song smiled sweetly at Ursa. Song took a sip of tea and so missed the frown that passed over the mother's face.

"Yes, he is," Ursa agreed. "Perhaps you should arrange for another meeting with him. Just tell me when you want it and I'll take over his duties. That way he won't have to leave early."

"Oh really? You would do that?" Song asked eagerly.

"Of course," Ursa replied. "It would be the perfect way to get better acquainted with my son."

"Oh, yes. I suppose it would," Song blushed profusely. Ursa smiled slightly. Since Song liked Zuko already, that took one thing off the queen's mind.

* * *

A portly, grey haired man hurried toward the duck pond. "Zuko, I have great news for you," Iroh approached the prince. _Figures he would be training here. He enjoys the relative quiet of this garden._

"If it's about Lady Song, I don't want to hear it," Zuko said as he carefully shifted stances from a lunge to a squat.

Iroh paused then shrugged. "Lady Song has asked that the two of us join her for tea!" Iroh announced joyously. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Uncle, I don't drink tea," Zuko gritted out slowly. His body was stiff from the effort of reigning in his temper.

"Well, you can at least go and talk to the girl," Iroh pointed out. "You don't have to drink any tea."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"All right. It's settled then! I'll tell her to expect us at one in the afternoon tomorrow," Iroh smiled as he moved towards the palace.

"Uncle, wait! I never said I was going!" Zuko shouted from his spot by the pond.

"Be sure to wear your training outfit," Iroh called to the prince. "You look especially dashing in it!"

"UNCLE!" Zuko roared as he ran after his uncle.

* * *

"I can't believe you tricked me into this," Zuko sulked as he and his uncle walked down a covered pathway on their way to Iroh's personal garden. He wore red armor again except this time it had gold accents.

"Oh come now, Zuko, I didn't trick you," Iroh reasoned. He wore a suit of red armor similar to Zuko's with plenty of gold filigree. However, while Zuko's shirt underneath his armor was rather fitted in the sleeves, Iroh's sleeves were capacious and Iroh had hidden his hands in them.

"Oh, really?" Zuko frowned. "Because as I recall, it was while I was telling you that under no circumstances would I have tea with Lady Song that Song showed up and overheard 'will I have tea with Lady Song.' Then she said, 'Oh how wonderful! I'm so glad you decided to accept my invitation,'" Zuko said Song's part in a slightly higher and much happier voice. "Then you said we wouldn't miss it for anything. The next thing I know, you've arranged the entire tea party!"

"I do not consider that tricking," Iroh defended himself. "It is not my fault that you said that just as Song came along."

"But you did finish arranging the tea drinking ceremony!" Zuko ranted.

"Yes. And it is not a tea drinking ceremony. It is a tea…party."

"Wonderful. I'm officially at the level of a little girl," Zuko glowered at his uncle.

"Announcing their royal majesties, Prince Zuko and General Iroh," the servant crowed as the two men entered the garden and stepped onto a cobblestone path.

"I am deeply honored that you agreed to join me for tea. Oh, and thank you for letting me use your garden's tea house, Iroh," Song said as she curtsied. She was wearing a subdued red kimono with a cream sash. "Please, come this way." Song lead the two men down the path. Iroh stayed with Zuko.

"Smile," Iroh ordered the prince. "Be nice. Talk to her." Zuko slumped slightly. "And stand up straight!" Iroh's final admonishment was before Song stopped. She turned around and smiled.

"We're here," she announced. Behind her a small teahouse, modeled after a Shinto shrine's gate, stood. "Shall we go in?" she asked shyly.

"You first, my dear," Iroh said. Song once again took the lead.

The room was sparsely furnished. A low table of cherry wood was surrounded by reed mats. On the table was a vase of irises. The two men sat down and Song gestured to the opposite door. A geisha stepped forward with a tray. On the tray was the tea set. The geisha laid the tray on the cherry table. Song knelt at the table.

"Tea, General Iroh?" Song asked as she picked up the teapot.

"Is it jasmine?" Iroh inquired.

"Yes."

"Then yes. Thank you very much," Iroh smiled.

Song carefully poured the tea into a cup and handed it to Iroh.

"Tea, Prince Zuko?" Song offered.

"No," Zuko said in a monotone voice.

"Oh. Okay," Song's expression fell. "So what do you like to do, Zuko?"

"I like meditating," Zuko replied.

Iroh didn't reply, being too busy enjoying his jasmine tea.

"Anything else?" Song asked hesitantly.

"Not really," Zuko answered. "Oh, wait. I like firebending too."

"Are you sure you don't want any tea?" Song offered again.

"Yes."

"But it's really good! I brewed it myself!" Song told him.

"I don't like tea. You didn't hear it on my list, did you?" Zuko frowned. "Now if you don't mind, I like silence while I meditate." He began to breathe deeply and evenly after he closed his eyes.

"But--!"

"Shh!" Zuko shushed her.

"Zuko," Iroh began. He stopped at a glare from Zuko. Iroh shook his head. This was not looking good.

"Umm, Zuko," Song began timidly. "We're supposed to be getting to know each other better."

"What did I just say?!" Zuko shouted as he leapt to his feet. He breathed flames out of his mouth.

"Aaah!" Song screamed as she scrambled backward to avoid the flames. She was not fast enough, however, and the flames licked at her skirt. But Zuko stormed out of the teahouse without a second glance at Song. Iroh set down his tea with a low grumble and stared after his nephew until Song screamed again.

"My skirt's on fire!" Song began to panic.

Iroh scrambled to his feet. "Calm down, Lady Song," Iroh instructed Song.

Song began to cry and was soon on the verge of hysterics. Iroh grabbed the teapot and tossed its contents onto Song. The fire quenched, Song stopped crying and Iroh lifted the scorched hem of her kimono to examine her leg.

A frown crossed Iroh's face as he surveyed the damage. "That won't heal without leaving a scar," Iroh murmured under his breath. Song pushed Iroh away and stood shakily with a wince of pain. Tears of pain streamed down her face as she gingerly placed some weight on the injured leg. She sat back down, unable to withstand the pulsing heat that continued to burn her skin.

"How could I have been so stupid as to think he would fall for me?" Song sobbed out of hurt feelings and physical pain. "I was so stupid!"

Iroh's expression darkened and he left the teahouse. "Zuko!" Iroh growled when he spotted the prince. "Do you have any idea what you've done to Song?"

"Scared her off?" Zuko guessed with his back to Iroh.

"Yes, and you've burned her!" Iroh began and the young prince whipped around to face his uncle. Zuko's iron mask fell away and his remorse showed slightly.

"I'm sure she'll heal, Uncle," Zuko tried to say confidently.

"I'm afraid not completely, Zuko. She'll be scarred for life," Iroh told Zuko the diagnosis.

"Iroh, I'm sorry. I…" Zuko's apology trailed off. Zuko turned away from Iroh.

* * *

Ursa's eyes widened in shock as she watched Song's mother hurtle past her toward the gardens.

"Oh dear," Ursa said with a frown and hurried after Song's mother. _What has Zuko done this time?_

"Zuko? Where are you?" Ursa called. She spotted him and Iroh in a small copse of trees. "Zuko, what happened?" she asked as she joined the two. "Lady Song just ran past me crying."

"Nothing," Zuko replied.

"He scared her away," Iroh informed Ursa, leaving out Song's injury.

"Zuko, you can't keep doing this!" Ursa remonstrated her son. "You must get married soon."

"Why?" Zuko snapped. "I don't want to!"

"Because your father will not be with us much longer," Ursa sighed. "We want you to be married before you assume the throne to guarantee that there will be an heir. We want the people to feel secure when we reveal your father's secret condition."

"Why don't you let Azula assume the throne?" Zuko demanded sourly.

"Your sister is not to be trusted," Iroh reminded Zuko.

"Her ambition has no bounds. She would throw the balance of power among the nations and the capital into chaos," Ursa continued. "Zuko, please, don't let that happen. At least tell me what type of person you would like to marry. You've turned down the best warriors, aristocrats, and princesses. Who do you want?"

"I don't want to be king!" Zuko replied. "At least, not yet. I want to see the world. I've never been outside the palace because of Father's illness. I'm always needed here. I want to be free for one day."

"Zuko, you know I can't give you that. Once you are king though, you could do all those things. Please, don't let your sister come to power," Ursa pleaded with Zuko. "She…is too dangerous."

"Fine," Zuko sighed. "I'll…" Zuko pause, racking his brain for one of the names his mother had mentioned last week. There was one, a waterbender princess, what was her name? Yue! "I'll marry Princess Yue."

"You mean it, Zuko?" Ursa looked at her son doubtfully.

"Yes," Zuko refused to meet her eyes. "I'll marry Yue. Now, I have to go and think." Zuko began to walk away but paused. "And—I'll visit Father and tell him of my decision," he added quietly and left. Iroh and Ursa watched him.

"There's something I didn't tell you, Ursa," Iroh confessed.

"What is it, Iroh?" Ursa asked.

* * *

"OW!" Song sobbed as the doctor rubbed a salve on her burn. Instead of taking Song to the doctor, the doctor had been sent to her. In addition to Song and the doctor, the tea house held Song's father Ryuu, her mother, and Ursa.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Ryuu," Ursa apologized for the hundredth time. "I assure you I will punish Zuko for this."

"That doesn't erase the scar!" Lord Ryuu snapped as he helped his daughter to the door of the tea house. "We'll be leaving now." Song's mother followed them quietly.

_Zuko, you monster! I hope you never have children,_ Song thought venomously as she limped away.

"See, Zuko? Even though you barely knew your father before he fell into his coma, Ozai has left his mark on you. You're losing your compassion which I believe was your best quality. If you don't turn away from the path you're on, you'll be just like Azula and your father," Ursa whispered as she stared after Song and her family.

* * *

**A/N:** That was one loooooong chapter. And also one of the hardest. I'm so sorry it took so long to get it up! I hope you enjoyed. And for anyone who wonders, yes, zuko can breathe fire. He does it on the show a couple of times.


	5. Chapter 4: Corruption

Chapter 4: Corruption

Azula stood at the balcony rail. Her scintillating amber eyes followed her brother Zuko as he paced one of the garden's paths. Her eyes narrowed and she flung out a hand. A small bolt of blue lightning left her fingers and killed a fly buzzing near a shadowy pillar.

"I'm lucky that wasn't me," Mai said dryly as she broke away from the shadows. She joined the dark haired princess at the railing. "Have you heard what your brother did?" Mai smirked a little. "It was actually a lot like something you would do."

"Don't ever compare Zuko to me again; do you understand me, Mai?" Azula snapped. "We are nothing alike. The next time that you utter anything along those lines again, I will personally make sure you never speak another word in the rest of your short life."

Mai gulped. She reached up and touched her head as if she needed assurance it was still there. Her hand ran over her small buns and down her neck and one of her long, loose sections of hair. "Still, have you heard?" Mai asked with only a slight quiver in her voice.

Azula slowly turned towards Mai. "What did he do?" she asked as she leaned against the railing.

"He burned Lady Song's leg in a fit of anger," Mai replied as she moved and joined Azula. "Song will have a scar the rest of her life."

"Hm." Azula used one of her long, pointed nails to flip one of her bangs out of her eyes. "Is that all? Because if that was, it was rather boring."

"Well…no," Mai admitted reluctantly. "There's something else. I overheard your brother saying he'll marry Princess Yue."

"WHAT?!" Azula roared as she jerked upright. "What did you say?" she asked as she leaned close to Mai.

Mai began to sweat from fear and from the intense heat radiating from Azula. "I-I-I said he's agreed to marry Princess Yue."

"No! This ruins everything!" Azula shouted. "If he marries her, it will make it so much harder to gain control." Azula began to pace. "We need to act quickly. You!" Azula pinned Mai with a glare. "Go with Ty and find a way to procure the person to find a certain teapot now. Then…" Azula trailed off and smiled maliciously. "Tonight, I have a special mission for you."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"You wish to find a person?" Aunt Wu clarified. Her wise eyes surveyed the two young ladies before her. One had a rather dark looking face, with her narrow eyes and long nose. The girl could be beautiful if she stopped glaring at everyone, everything and wearing those hideously dark red robes. The other girl was smiling and her eyes danced with merriment. Her dark bangs were swept mostly to one side and the rest of her hair was pulled into a single long braid. Her clothes were various hues of pink and further accentuated her happy face.

"Yes," the dark girl clarified. "My name is Mai. I'm—we're looking for a person known as the diamond in the rough."

"I would like to have my love fortune read too," the bouncy girl interjected. "My name's Ty Lee."

"This way please," Aunt Wu said as she moved towards her reading room. The three women entered the room, which had a fireplace. A pot of bones sat near the fire but other than that, there weren't many furnishings. Wu sat down and gestured for the other two to sit down. "First, we'll take care of the 'diamond in the rough.' Pick a bone and throw it into the fire."

Mai picked a medium bone and threw into the fire. Aunt Wu lowered her graying head and watched the bone. A crack formed from the heat and then another. Suddenly, the bone exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. "Oh dear!" Aunt Wu gasped. "I haven't seen such a thing before."

"What did it say?" Mai asked.

Aunt Wu shook her head slightly and looked at her customer. "The first two cracks said that you're looking for a waterbender girl."

"What did the explosion mean?" Mai asked.

"The girl will be the center of a huge conflict. This conflict will affect the entire nation, even the world."

"Thank you," Mai stood and laid her money next to the fortuneteller. "Come on, Ty. We need to go."

"I have to get my fortune read!" the acrobat whined. Mai sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But make it quick."

Ty willing gave her hand to Aunt Wu. The older lady examined the lines crisscrossing Ty's palm.

"You will meet a young man soon. He will have unusual eyes…"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"So what is this mission?" Mai asked Azula after the sun had set and the moon had risen high over the land. The moon was as thin as a fingernail and the stars were faint. Mai could barely see the princess.

"I need to be rid of someone…who's rather bothersome. Someone rather important nationally. I know you may have some doubts but I'm sure you can handle this, Mai. After all you've been helping me poison my father for several years now." Azula turned on her heel and looked at the kunoichi. "I want you to kill Zuko. With Zuko dead, I can use the lamp to wish myself onto the throne and there will be none to challenge me."

Mai's heart stopped beating when she heard Zuko's name. She was to murder the prince? Mai breathed deeply several times.

"Is there a problem, Mai?" Azula growled, sensing that the silence on Mai's part was not one of agreement.

"You can't! He's your brother!" Mai blurted out.

"I've been poisoning my father. Did you think me incapable of killing my brother?"

"Why don't you kill him yourself?" Mai asked, desperate to get out of this mission.

"Because I can't be implicated or I will lose the people's trust."

"What about Iroh? He's sure to be near Zuko!"

"Kill him," Azula said emotionlessly. "He's been getting on my nerves lately. I'd like to strike him with a lightning bolt."

"I'll get rid of him in due time. Besides your lightning bolt wouldn't work, he would just bend it away," Mai reminded the princess. She turned away from the princess and took a breath.

"But you can't!" Azula snarled.

Mai turned to see the princess pointing at her. Mai's heart stopped again and Mai knew that she had to kill Zuko. Otherwise, she might be next person in the palace to suddenly fall ill and never wake up.

"Do you want to find out how much it hurts, Mai?"

"No, your highness," Mai whispered hoarsely.

"Now go and carry out my orders," Azula walked away. She stopped and turned her head slightly toward her minion. "Oh, and, Mai, be careful or I'll replace you with Ty."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Mai ran stealthily from shadow to shadow. Why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to kill Zuko? Zuko's name made her pause in her dash. Although partially hidden in the shadows, the female ninja was still slightly visible.

"What is it, Yuichi?" a guard asked his friend.

"I thought I saw something," Yuichi replied.

Mai heard this and tore her thoughts away from the prince. She dashed to a pillar and hid behind it. Her heart beat loudly, filling her with dread. Could they hear it? She heard the guard's boots on the tile floor and stiffened. She took in a deep breath and listened as the footsteps came closer. Her vision turned black as she allowed her eyelids to slip down over her eyes for a moment. She held her breath as the soldier came closer to her. Her right hand slipped down her side, feeling for her kunai. The cool metal touched her finger and her hand automatically wrapped around it. Mai silently brought it up to her left ear. The soldier moved closer to her and her deadly hand. For a moment, she considered letting him live but discarded the idea. He had seen her and it was too risky because of that. She tightened her grip on her knife. She slid a little closer to the soldier, preparing to attack.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Yuichi asked as he moved around the pillar and next to Mai. "Hey! What are you--" He was cut off as Mai quickly moved behind him and wrapped her right arm around his neck. In another instant, he collapsed to the floor dead.

"Yuichi, you okay?" his partner asked. When he received no reply, he moved towards Mai. "Yuichi?" He stumbled over his partner's corpse. "What the—" He never finished his statement as a kunai slit his throat and he joined the corpse on the floor.

Mai moved the two bodies behind the statue to prevent their discovery for as long as possible. Then she continued down the hall toward Zuko's room. At his door was a guard. A well-thrown kunai dispatched him silently and Mai entered the room. She paused now, panting lightly. Once she had caught her breath, she carefully edged to the other side of the room where she knew Zuko slept.

A lamp burned low next to his bed, spilling light across the sleeping prince's face and bare chest. His face was softer with the frowns of the day vanished. He breathed lightly, so lightly that Mai almost missed the rise and fall of his chest. She gazed at him breathlessly. Her gaze softened with care and sadness. What had changed him all those years ago? What had made that smile disappear? She missed that smile so much. She remembered how he had smiled when they were younger. She had always felt so special when he had smiled at her. She shook her head slightly. She had no time to get emotional. She had a job to do and she couldn't fail. She drew a kunai with a hooked end.

Mai moved it near his neck. She could almost see the flutter of his pulse near his jaw. It was simple. All she had to do was slit that vein open and he would die relatively quickly. She moved the kunai closer to his jaw. She looked at his face and her breathing quickened and became so much harder. It was simple. She had done it hundreds of times. So what made this so hard? She could see his eyes softening as he smirked a little at her aim two years ago. "Still trying to see if you can make a pincushion of that dummy?" he had joked. It had been the last time she had seen him smile if one could call it that. It was the closest thing she had seen to that in years before that and since then.

Mai began to tremble and tears filled her eyes. "Zuko," she whispered unconsciously.

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he smacked her armed hand away from him. Mai gasped in surprise. Zuko sat up and attempted to grab her arm. Mai, though, had raised her guard and she darted out of his grasp as her hands reached for more knives. Zuko leapt to his feet and assumed a solid stance. Mai crossed her arms in front of her face. Each hand bristled with assorted cutlery, all ready to be thrown. The two slowly circled each other warily, waiting for the other to make the next move. Zuko attacked first with a barrage of fiery kicks. Mai loosed her arsenal at Zuko and then dodged the fire blasts. Zuko, anticipating her strategy to use his fire as cover for her weapons, had also moved after his attack. The kunoichi's hail of death clattered harmlessly into the wall.

Mai drew more of her kunai and threw them at Zuko but Zuko used his firebending as a shield to deflect the daggers to either side of him. He ran towards her and Mai backed away. He stopped, however, and swiped his leg at her feet. Mai fell to the ground. Zuko stood and was about to grab her when the girl threw a smoke bomb at his feet. Zuko threw up his arms and coughed. As the smoke dispersed slightly, he plunged into the smoke. He reached his door and threw it open only to find the kunoichi gone.

Zuko turned back to his room and quickly grabbed a shirt as his mind raced. He needed to leave. The fact that Mai had tried to kill him meant only one thing. Azula had found out about his intentions to marry Yue and was now trying to kill him. Zuko ran out of his room and toward Iroh's room. He burst in without knocking.

"Uncle, get up!" Zuko shouted.

"Zuko? What are you doing in here? What time is it?" Iroh asked groggily as he sat up.

"Time to leave," Zuko exclaimed as he opened Iroh's wardrobe. He began to throw clothes over his shoulder at Iroh.

"Why?"

"Mai attacked me just now. That means--"

"Azula's trying to kill you," Iroh interrupted. He began to pull on his clothes. "Come on, Zuko!" Iroh called to his nephew as he ran out the door into the night. Zuko followed him and the two headed toward the gardens.

After about a ten minute run, they reached the entrance to the duck pond garden. They ducked their way through the trees and reached the other side. There Zuko gave his uncle a leg up. Iroh scrambled over the wall and Zuko climbed a nearby tree and then over the wall.

The two men rejoined and vanished in the pitch-black streets.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to be updating faster now. See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Thief Steals a Prince

Chapter 5: The Thief Steals a Prince

The sun rose scorching the next morning. The city awoke unaware of the events of the night before. The citizens started their days as they always did. Vendors opened their booths and began to hawk their wares.

Iroh and Zuko woke up in the alley where they had stopped to rest. Zuko stretched and looked around at the tall brick buildings surrounding them. Iroh stood slowly as his joints protested.

"Oh, I'm not twenty anymore," Iroh groaned. "Make the most of that body, Zuko. It won't always be that way."

"Do you think we lost them?" Zuko asked as he got to his feet.

"I don't know, but I need something to eat," Iroh said. "After all, the market has so many options!"

Zuko agreed on the food, and the two men left the alley for the awakening city.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

As Zuko and Iroh emerged, Katara and Sokka regarded the melon vender's stall from the top of a low roof. The round fruit was tempting as it reposed in the shade and sparkled with water.

Sokka fiddled with his boomerang and Katara sat motionless.

"What's the plan?" Katara asked her brother.

Sokka grinned and patted his dark brown ponytail. "Okay, so you'll distract the vender by stealing a melon and running off with it. Then I'll steal another melon and escape with it. You'll come back after about five minutes with the other melon, return it, and join me."

"It won't work," Katara said as soon as he finished explaining it.

"Wha?! Why?" Sokka gasped.

"One, you'll stare at the melons, unable to choose one, until I come back. Two, you're not fast enough to escape. Three, I don't do distractions. And lastly, I have waterbending; you only have a boomerang."

"What's wrong with my boomerang?" Sokka asked heatedly.

"It's not any good in close combat. If you get caught, you'll need to be able to fight in tight quarters," Katara explained logically.

"But I really wanted to steal the food for once!" Sokka whined. Katara stood and walked behind him.

"Face it, Sokka. I've got the quicker fingers," Katara smiled as she dangled his shell necklace in front of him.

"How did you--?"

"I'm a better thief than you," Katara reminded him. "Now get down there, and be a good distraction!"

Sokka grumbled a little but jumped down to the ground. He raced over to the stall and grabbed a small melon. "Hey, Mr. Melon Man, I'm taking your melon hostage!" Sokka called as he ran down the street and melted into the crowd.

"Wait! Stop, thief!" the melon vender abandoned his stall to pursue the water tribe boy.

Katara leaped to the ground and snatched a melon. She raced down a nearby alley and threw a foot thick shield of ice up behind her. The indignant shouts from her pursuers confirmed her barrier had worked. From the alley, she returned to the roof. A few minutes later, Sokka joined her. He collapsed next to her and Katara smiled.

"Would you like some melon?" she asked.

"Yes! Haku is starving!" Sokka lunged at the melon and Katara held it away from him.

She undid the lid on her canteen and drew a stream of water out of it. With a flick of her hand, she sliced the melon in half. She handed one half to Sokka and he buried his face in it.

"For some reason, I'm afraid that you're going to start attacking me," Katara said worriedly.

"Mmpf! Mmph!" Sokka groaned. "Food!"

Katara shook her head and began to eat her melon slowly. By noon, Sokka would have a stomachache and she would have to help him by using her waterbending. But until then, she might as well enjoy her breakfast.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Zuko and Iroh watched a little boy near an apple stall. His brown rags hung from his body pitifully and his face was pinched with hunger. He gazed at the apples with immense longing and reached up toward one. The boy stirred though and withdrew his hand reluctantly. His stomach growled loudly and his face fell even further. Iroh moved next to the boy. He took an apple and gave the child the red fruit.

"Here you go," Iroh smiled.

The little boy's eyes widened with awe and thankfulness. He mumbled a thanks and ran down the street.

"I hope you plan on paying for that," a low voice said. The owner was a tall man dressed in rather flowing robes. On his shoulder was perched a cross between a parrot and a lizard. He looked alarmingly like a pirate.

Zuko joined his uncle, suspicious of the vender.

"Oh, of course!" Iroh grinned. "Let me just find my purse." Iroh reached into his sash and frowned when he came up empty-handed. He smiled as fresh hope spread across his face. He felt his sleeves, but again he had no luck.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"I seem to have forgotten to bring my wallet in our rush to leave the palace."

Zuko's face fell. "How are you going to pay for the apple?" Zuko demanded.

"Keep him occupied," Iroh said, indicating the vender.

"What are you planning to do?" Zuko asked with a slightly panicked look.

"I'm going to earn money," Iroh answered cheerily. He loudly cleared his throat. Several pedestrians looked over at Iroh and watched him as he opened his mouth. "Winter, spring, summer, and fall—four seasons for loooooooove," Iroh sang loudly by the side of the road.

"So he's your uncle," the pirate vender said. The man's eyes appraised Zuko's silk robes. Greed glittered in his eyes.

"I don't know him," Zuko mumbled half-heartedly. He hung his head and covered his eyes with a hand.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Who's that singing?" Katara asked her brother as she leaned over the roof's edge.

"I think it's that old guy," Sokka said, pointing at Iroh.

"Interesting," Katara murmured. She glanced around and she saw Zuko. "Who is that?" she whispered.

"Who?"

"That guy! The young one in red."

"What about him?" Sokka asked.

"He's kinda cute," Katara grinned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that," Sokka replied glumly.

"Let's get closer. I want to know why the old guy's singing," Katara suggested.

"Umm, hello? Katara? We just stole a melon less than an hour ago. People are still looking for us."

"We won't come out of hiding," Katara explained as she left the rooftop. "We'll be in an alley. We'll just be able to hear better."

Sokka grumbled a little more but followed his sister. When they were a few yards from the apple stall, Katara stopped and began to listen.

"That's it!" the vender snapped. "I've put up with this long enough! Hand over the money. And if you don't have it… then I can't be held responsible for anything."

Katara frowned and took a step forward when she saw several thugs surround Iroh and Zuko.

"How can you be so heartless!?" Zuko exploded. "That boy was starving! It's pathetic that an outsider had to give you a lesson in compassion. Would it kill you to give away an apple?" he asked and then grinned coldly. "Or are you just scared that he figured out you have more than enough **stolen** apples to feed the entire city!"

"Wh-what?" The angry vendor spluttered and glared at the prince. "I'll have you know I got these apples by legal means!" He took an intimidating step forward, but Zuko did not flinch. He stared coldly and unimpressed back into the taller, bulkier man's face. The pirate lord fought the humiliated blush that blossomed on his face when he realized his threat was met with mere indifference. "You have a big mouth for someone so puny and pathetic," he growled.

Katara saw that the older man was a seasoned warrior and had noticed the thugs' advance.

"Ahem," Iroh coughed discreetly. He also poked Zuko slightly in the ribs. Zuko breathed and, using only his eyes, looked around. He glanced at his uncle and grinned a little. Iroh rolled his eyes and sighed slightly. He glanced at his fists and Zuko met his gaze and blinked slowly. The two whipped toward the thugs and unleashed an impressive display of firebending.

"It appears we won't be welcome at this stall again," Iroh commented as he kicked an attacker in the mouth. He winced a little as one of the man's teeth fell to the ground.

"Focus on getting out of this situation!" Zuko shouted as he blocked a punch from another thug.

Iroh threw one man to the ground and barely managed to dodge the next blow thrown at him. A sudden jolt to his right shoulder from behind left his arm useless.

"What the--?" Iroh gaped at his arm, shocked for a second.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Someone hit a pressure point and now my arm's paralyzed," Iroh answered.

Zuko grunted as he was hit on his left shoulder. His arm hung limp at his side.

"Shoot," Zuko grumbled.

Katara began to rush forward to help the firebenders.

"No, Katara! You'll get caught! You promised you would stay hidden!" Sokka reminded her as he held her back.

"They need help!" Katara replied heatedly as she slipped away from her brother. She ran into the street and stopped near a watering pot used for collecting rain for bathing and drinking. She kicked it to the ground, and the pot shattered, spilling water. The water rushed eagerly out onto the street like a river freed from a dam.

With a sweep of her arm, Katara gathered all the liquid. She guided it around the feet of the thugs and pirate and froze it, imprisoning them. They shouted as they fought to keep their balance.

Zuko and Iroh stared at their attackers in shock. They began to look for the source of the ice. When they finally spotted the petite waterbender in the alley, they only gaped at her.

Katara sighed as she realized that running was the last thing on their minds. She would have to help them with that too. "Come on!" she shouted as she grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him after her. Iroh followed her, clutching his bad arm to his side. Katara felt, rather than saw Sokka at her side.

"Where to?" Sokka asked quickly.

"Get back here, you thieves!" the merchant called, shivering from the cold ice encasing his feet.

Katara sharply turned down an alley on her right.

"To the house!" Katara shouted her answer to her brother. "You take the old guy there with you on a detour to distract anyone following us. I'll take care of this one."

"Okay. Meet you at the house," Sokka yelled to his sister as he and Iroh left the alley.

Katara dragged Zuko into a dark doorway. It was barely big enough for the two of them and they stood flush against one another. Katara panted lightly as she listened to the thunder of footsteps rush by their hiding place. When only the typical urban sounds remained, Zuko spoke up.

"Are they gone?" he whispered.

Katara abruptly raised her face to look at him. "I-I think so," she stammered as she realized how close they were. She felt her face flush scarlet at the realization of how close she was to this young man she technically didn't even know.

"Let's go," she said abruptly, grabbing his hand and leaving the doorway. She concentrated on the streets and kept her gaze forward. She tried not to think about how close he still was or about how she was holding his hand. She began to run out into the street when Zuko pulled her back.

"Wait," he whispered. He held her against him and waited as several of their pursuers rushed by their hiding place.

Katara felt her face heating again as she rested there with her back against Zuko's chest. She stared at her feet with embarrassment. Katara tried to stay calm when she saw his arm around her waist. Her heart just kept racing though regardless of her efforts to calm herself.

"It's safe now," Zuko said as he released her.

"We-we'll be going this way," she said as she moved to the right. She led the way, weaving through the crowd and ducking into alleys.

The noise of the city slowly faded as they moved into the slums. Here noise was quiet and the people stared at the ground. They were the downtrodden, defeated by the world. Outcasts resided here with only rags to clothe themselves. Katara avoided looking directly at the people who lived here. Although she was one of them, she was better off than most of them and she felt horrible when she saw them.

She heard Zuko stop to look at the poor. She stopped and turned to face him. "Sad, isn't it?" she asked as she looked at them. "No one should have to live like this. But it exists whether we want it to or not."

"I never even knew people were living like this so close to my home," Zuko told her.

"Many times we live in ignorance until we step outside our comfort zone," Katara replied wisely. "Come on. We can't waste any time." She continued to escort Zuko down alleys. Finally she stopped at a run down house.

"Uncle!" Zuko greeted his winded relative with relief.

"Where are we?" Iroh asked the two thieves.

"Welcome to our home," Katara grinned. "We just have to climb some stairs and we'll be safe."

* * *

**A/N: **Gomen nasai! It took me a while to post but I'll try to write faster! Soon I'll have more time on my hands but I'll also be gone for a week. I'll try to post before I leave. 


	7. Chapter 6: Exchanging Hearts

Chapter 6: Exchanging Hearts

Mai stumbled into her bed. She sighed and turned onto her side. Why hadn't she been able to kill Zuko? Even as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer. _Because I love him._ The heart's desire is to protect the people it loves and so she couldn't hurt him. She knew that one day she would turn on Azula.

The thought of Azula reminded Mai of the princess's threat. Her throat constricted and she grasped as she swallowed. She would eventually have to face the princess and she dreaded it. But she knew the longer she put it off, the madder Azula would be when she found out.

Mai stood reluctantly and left her dimly lit room with a measured tread. She carefully made her way to Azula's extravagant living area and slunk in. She stopped when she saw Azula on her balcony. The princess was brilliantly lit by the moonlight and it softened her usually hard features. In this lighting, she looked almost kind. When one saw Azula like this, they couldn't deny she was beautiful. She extended a hand toward the winding jasmine vines by her balcony with all the grace of a princess. She cupped a jasmine blossom near the balcony in her hand. Her nails barely brushed the petals. Azula moved forward and leaned toward the flower as if to breathe in its sweet fragrance. But instead, she smiled wickedly and closed her hand, crushing the bloom in her fist. She opened her hand to reveal the mangled blossom. She easily pulled it off the vine and examined it in her palm. She laughed low and flung the ruined flower into the night.

Mai shifted to her other foot and Azula whipped toward the kunoichi. "I assume it's finished," the princess stated the question. "Nothing stands between the throne and me." She laughed again and it hung in the night air eerily.

"Actually, things aren't quite as we would like them," Mai interrupted the princess. "Zuko escaped me."

"What?!" the princess was upon the ninja in an instant. Her body heat was unbearable. "What do you mean by 'he escaped'?"

"I was about to…dispose of him when he woke up. I had to leave," Mai explained. She could feel her hair standing on end as the electricity in the air grew. She didn't want to die by Azula's lightning. Mai closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over soon.

"Well, I guess it couldn't be helped," Azula said bitterly. Mai opened her eyes hesitantly and saw the princess moving away. "Pack your things."

Mai didn't care to stay and ask why. She scurried away from the princess, grateful she was still breathing.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Azula took her minions to a small palace near the edge of the city. It was in good shape but not conspicuous. The house was perfect for the trio to hide.

"Now I understand that we need to find our little diamond ourselves. Helpful though the old hag was to tell us she was a waterbender, she failed to tell us her name or any distinguishing features beyond her race," Azula began after they entered the house. "What do you say we start by trying doing a little magic ourselves?"

Ty began to bounce excitedly at this prospect. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" she chanted.

"That's creeping me out," Mai told the acrobat. "Stop it!"

"First, I'll need some help," Azula began, ignoring her shouting companions.

"No! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

"Stop it or I'll make it so you never speak again!"

"Shut it!" Azula roared as she turned on the two girls. "Or neither of you will ever leave this house again!"

They swallowed all their words and followed Azula up some stairs.

"Fortunately, I suspected I would eventually have to do this, so the spell is ready. We just need to activate. I need an especially energetic aura to awaken it. Ty, take this," Azula handed the girl a crystalline orb that she had taken out of a wooden box. It was a hundred colors all at once, the rainbow swirling within it. Ty hesitantly touched the orb. As soon as she touched it, it expanded and began to float.

"Excellent," Azula grinned. "Tell me, O crystal ball, where is the waterbender I seek? The diamond in the rough who can enter the Cave of Wonders?" Ty and Mai snickered at the princess's speech to the ball. She pinned the two underlings with a glance and turned back to the crystal.

The mists within the ball shifted and swirled. They took the form of an image. The trio leaned closer to see the picture clearer. Men rushed by a doorway where a teenaged girl with light brown skin and dark hair was blushing furiously. Her bright blue eyes were downcast. A masculine arm clad in expensive silk encircled her waist, pressing her close. The arm was attached to none other than Prince Zuko.

Mai flushed red at the sight of Zuko. Then she realized he was holding the waterbender and her face darkened with jealousy.

Azula's jaw clenched at the sight of her brother. "So our little diamond is with our _dear_ prince," she spat bitterly. "Zuko seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit. I don't like that at all."

"Aww, that's so cute," Ty cooed. "Zuko's got a girlfriend!" She looked up when no one answered her. "What?"

There were only glares in reply to her comment. They turned back to the image which blurred and returned to its former shifting mists.

"Well, we know she's in this city's slums," Azula grinned as she put the ball into a wooden box. "As I recall, there is a rather famous thief named Katara who is a waterbender according to reports. I'll have to extend an invitation to the castle to her."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Katara led the way into the derelict, followed by her companions. She began to mount the steps.

"Why did you save us? How did you--?" Zuko began but broke off.

"You stood out and, besides, you're not bad looking," Katara replied with a grin. "How? I just bent the water."

"But how did you—?"

"I'm a waterbender," she laughed. "That's how."

Iroh watched Zuko and smiled as he watched the young man watch the slim girl. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but if he was right, the prince admired her. That was a first.

"I've never seen anyone fight like," Zuko told Katara as he moved alongside her.

"Of course not. There aren't many waterbenders in the Fire Nation," Katara answered logically.

"I didn't know a girl could fight like that," Zuko said as they left the stairs and entered the room. "I thought all girls except my sister were useless in a fight."

"Oh," Katara replied in a dangerously low voice. "So I was useless in that fight."

Zuko blushed a little as he realized his mistake. "No! I just meant that every girl I've met couldn't fight."

"Really? Then you won't object to a fight. After all you're sure to win, since I can't fight," Katara challenged the prince as she assumed a firm stance. She unscrewed her canteen's lid as he assumed a stance also.

Behind Zuko, Sokka and Iroh left the stairs and entered the room. They took in the scene before them and exchanged questioning glances. They watched as Zuko took a step to the left. Katara quickly moved, keeping the distance between them the same.

Zuko did not want to hurt his savior so he held back on his first fireball. Katara smirked a little, knowing he was capable of much worse, and easily dispersed the flames with her water. Steam billowed into the room and out the window. The female thief responded with a giant wave of water and knocked her opponent off his feet. He scrambled up, slipping slightly on the wet floor. This time he didn't leave anything out of his attack. His fiery kick raced toward the girl but she threw up a shield of water.

Katara heard footsteps coming towards her and ran toward the doorway on a curve. A fireball burst out of some of the smoke left by Zuko's fire. It crashed into the wall of the staircase. Then Zuko himself came out of the smoke and grabbed Katara's hand as she began to move the water.

He held it there and her water remained motionless on the ground as she stared into his amber eyes. Zuko was quiet as he looked into those wide blue pools. They barely breathed, as if afraid that breathing would break this fragile truce.

"I think we should leave them alone," Iroh whispered to Sokka and led the boy down the stairs, past the smoking hole. "Do you know some place that I could rest my old bones? Something to drink would also be wonderful."

Just after the pair left, Zuko shifted slightly, letting go of Katara's hand. He lost his balance on the slick floor and fell forward. Katara was pinned under him, panting, his legs on either side of her. The waterbender felt her cheeks heating and the prince could only seem to stare at her.

"Can you get off me?" she breathed. Zuko got to his feet and helped Katara up.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to offend you or—"

"It's all right," the thief replied. "I lost my temper and started the fight. How about I help you with your injuries?"

"Sure," Zuko accepted her offer and sat down. Katara coated her hands with water and lightly touched a bruise on his arm. She closed her eyes and the water glowed. Zuko watched in wonder as the bruise faded. "What was that?"

"I'm not really sure what the technical name for it is but basically I used waterbending to heal your arm.

"You know, my brother actually didn't want me to rescue you," the girl changed the subject.

"Why?"

"Well, because I'm pretty well-known in the city. The guards and I don't exactly get along. They're always trying to catch me for stealing some food."

"Why would you have to steal food?"

Katara leaned back and stood. She walked over to the window and climbed onto the sill. She sat down. Then she pulled her knees to her chest while she looked out at the city. "Years ago, my family moved here. We got a small apartment and everything was fine for a few months. But then, my mom and dad came down with a fever. A couple days later, my grandmother became ill too. Sokka and I did our best to care for them but it was no use. In a week, all three of them were dead. For a month, Sokka tried to get a job to earn some money to pay for the rent. But no one would hire him due to his age and we had to use the little money our parents left us to buy food. At the end of the month, our landlord kicked us out and by the end of the next week, the money was all gone. I stole a couple rolls the next day to feed us. We continued to find jobs but eventually we gave up. We just accepted our new roles as a couple of street rats and thieves. Now even if we wanted to make an honest living, no one would trust us enough to hire us."

Katara turned away from the city and glared at her knees. "I steal to survive and I fight to protect those around me." The thief met Zuko's gaze. "How about you? Why are you out here?"

"My family is pressuring about my future. The family job and marriage," the prince joined Katara on the window sill. "And someone close to me is trying to kill me. So I ran away."

"Everyone has his own unique twist to why he enters the slums. But when you strip away all the exterior reasons, it comes down to this. Everyone in the slums comes to survive. They're all running from something. Sometimes it's an abusive parent; other times it's to escape a murder they committed or a murderer," the water bender explained.

"What's the reason behind your survival?" Zuko asked seriously.

Katara sharply looked at him with shock.

"If everyone comes here to survive something, then you're here to survive something," Zuko pointed out as he focused his intense gaze on the city and the sinking sun. "Why are you trying to survive?"

"I'm not sure," the thief answered. "Maybe it's because I know my brother can't survive out there without me…yet. Maybe I'm surviving to prove all those people who doubted me they're wrong. Perhaps it's for the sake of my parents. I could be surviving because I'm scared of death." She touched the pendant of her choker. Her eyes sparkled oddly due to tears gathering in them. "Why do you think I'm surviving?"

"I think you are living for life. Because you want to know what love is, what strength is, what pain is. I think your reason is the same as mine. You want to experience everything."

"It seems kind of selfish."

"Who ever said humans were selfless?" Zuko asked.

"I think you're right, though," Katara replied. "I don't want to die because I'm afraid of what I'll miss…what I'll never know." The waterbender got up and sat next to Zuko.

Zuko looked at her with something she couldn't place. "What's one of the things you're afraid you'll miss?" he asked quietly.

"Sokka, definitely. I guess seeing everyone in the market and watching them talk. I'll miss having family, even if Sokka is the only family member I have left. I want to have my own family again someday. I want to meet a guy, marry him, and have a bunch of kids. How about you?"

"Love," Zuko answered without hesitation. "I don't want to miss out on my chance at love."

"Do you think you've met anyone you could love?" Katara asked as she met his golden gaze.

"I think so," he whispered as he leaned toward the thief. His lips brushed hers lightly. A moment later, he claimed her lips again. Her eyes fluttered closed as her thoughts disappeared. The waterbender hesitantly kissed him back. The firebender knew that this was the connection he had been looking for in those suitors. He had been looking for a girl who understood him and was his equal. Someone who could hold her own against him mentally and physically. A girl who could tell what he was thinking without a word passing between them, just by looking at his expression.

Reluctantly, the prince drew away from Katara but not too far. She was holding him there with some unseen force and he did not resist it at all. He moved to kiss her again but someone cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds," the captain of the guard smiled sarcastically.

"You!" Zuko and Katara leapt to their feet in unison.

"He's after me!" the two teenagers shouted simultaneously. They stared at each other. "He's after you?"

"Come on!" Katara moved to the edge of the sill.

"What are you doing?" the prince shouted as the guards closed in.

"Do you trust me?" the thief asked him as she extended a hand toward him.

"Yes," he replied as he took her hand.

"Then jump!" she jumped out the window, dragging Zuko with her. They plummeted into a pile of bags. They scrambled to their feet and Katara led the way down the alley. But guards cut off the exit they were headed toward. The waterbender turned around only to find that they were surrounded. She backed up into Zuko's back. She opened her canteen and drew out a stream of water. She felt heat flare behind her as Zuko made a whip of flames.

The thief ran forward, clearing her way by whipping her water at the guards. She could hear shouts of fear and several whistles and crackles of Zuko's flames. She kept running though, trying to clear their way while Zuko protected her rear flank. But her charge was brought to a halt as she barreled into a chest.

"Leaving so soon, street mouse?" the captain asked as he tried to grab her. Katara dodged and quickly glanced around her.

"Sokka! Any time now would be nice!" she shouted, panic tingeing her voice. But Sokka did not appear. Zuko ran in front of Katara and swiped at the guard with a fiery dagger. The captain barely dodged it and the boy grabbed the thief's hand and tried to slip past the guard while he was off balance.

Katara was jerked back as a guard caught her braid. Her hand slipped from Zuko's and she screamed in pain as two more guards grabbed her arms. Zuko moved to save Katara but was blocked by a guard. He had no choice but to fight him.

"It's the dungeon for you, street mouse," the guards chuckled.

"Get off of me!" Katara shouted as she struggled to break free. She gasped as the guard tugged on her braid. She spotted a nearby rain barrel and managed to move one arm enough to guide the water into the faces of two of the guards. They released her and she took care of the last guard by kneeing him in the stomach. She sprinted toward Zuko but several guards blocked her.

"Move!" she shouted as she elbowed one in the gut and disposed of another with a sweep of her hand, calling more water to her aid. The water froze into sharp shards and the guard threw up his hands to shield his face from the frozen knives. She continued on, disposing of those in her way with her water. But she was tackled by a guard and the two of them landed heavily on the ground.

"Let her go!" Zuko shouted as he moved to help her, fire daggers in both hands.

"Look! She's replaced her old sidekick!" the captain laughed as he threw Zuko into the waiting arms of two burly guards. Katara stumbled to her feet and grunted as she tried to run but she was held back by several guards.

"Let her go by order of Prince Zuko!" the teenaged boy yelled as he stood. Everyone went still as the guards recognized the prince and, one by one, fell to their knees. Katara remained standing, staring at Zuko with disbelief and hurt. "She's done nothing wrong!"

The waterbender's eyes softened with affection.

"Not unless you count suffering a wrong, you imbeciles," he growled. "I wonder what you would do for a living if you were fired? Let her go before you find out."

"I would but I'm afraid you'll have to take it up with my superiors," the captain apologized. He moved his hand slightly and one guard rose.

The guard moved silently behind Katara and raised his sword above her head.

"Look out!" Zuko warned the thief. She turned slightly to see the sword rushing toward her. Her blue eyes widened in fear as the butt of the sword hit her head.

"I think this one will be easier to control if she's unconscious." Katara heard the captain say that as her head swam with explosions of color.

"NO!" Katara heard Zuko shout faintly as blackness came rushing in and she hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town for a week and that really set me back.**


	8. Chapter 7: Missing You

Chapter 7: Missing You

Iroh and Sokka laughed as they staggered up the steps of the siblings' home in the darkening evening.

"I never knew a lotus tile could be so handy," Sokka said, entering the room.

"I always use it as the focal point of my pai sho strategy," Iroh grinned. He bumped into Sokka who had stopped just inside the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Katara. She's not here," the young man answered worriedly as he began to explore the room.

"Couldn't she have gone out with my nephew?" Iroh asked.

"I don't think she would have done that. Not with the amount of trouble she stirred up today. Besides, there's this bad feeling I have." Sokka moved to the window and looked down. "Oh no. Please no!" He vaulted over the sill and landed on the dusty ground. He examined the jumble of footprints with an experienced eye.

Iroh arrived a few minutes later, wheezing slightly. "What's wrong?"

"There was a fight. A big one by the prints here. I don't like the fact that this fight was so close to our house."

"I think you'll like this even less." Iroh gestured to the damp earth nearby. "It appears there was some waterbending in this fight."

"And some firebending too by the looks of these scorch marks on the wall," Sokka observed.

"Zuko," Iroh whispered.

"Katara," the water tribe boy sighed. He turned back towards the place where he fell and his eyes fell on something. "No," he whispered hoarsely. He picked up Katara's necklace from its place on the ground. He clutched it in his fist as he closed his eyes. His hand shook with pain.

"But where did they go?" Iroh asked.

"They got caught," the little girl Katara had saved said as she crept out of a side street and into the alley.

"What?" the men asked in shock.

"The guards came and took them away," she answered sadly.

"Kataraaaa!" Sokka shouted to the sky.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Zuko arrived at the palace in a foul mood and after seeing his mother, he stormed off to his room. The guards outside his room heard several loud crashes and exchanged glances of alarm. This continued for about thirty minutes then subsided to moody silence.

The next morning, Zuko immediately left his room and visited the dungeons.

"Where's the waterbender girl you caught last night?" he demanded of the warden.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, your highness, but we don't have any waterbenders in here currently," the warden stammered with his face in the dirt.

"Where is the captain of the guard?" Zuko asked heatedly.

"I-I-I don't know. He left early this morning with a young woman."

"What did she look like?" the prince's face lit with hope.

"I couldn't tell. The lighting was very poor. From what I could see, she was very beautiful though."

Zuko sighed as he was forced to face the facts. He had lost track of the waterbender he had met yesterday. He didn't even know her name. Frustrated, he went upstairs to the main floor of the palace.

"Zuko! You're all right!" Iroh greeted the teenager with relief. "I was afraid you were hurt. Sokka and I saw that there had been a battle and heard that the girl was captured."

"I can't find her," Zuko interrupted his uncle. "She's gone."

Iroh looked at the prince with new eyes. He had never seen his nephew like this. His eyes were dull and listless and his face barely showed anything.

_What happened after Sokka and I left? Something is different about Zuko,_ Iroh frowned.

"I couldn't help her! I'm the prince of the Fire Nation and I couldn't help her!" Zuko snapped bitterly. "I just had to let them take her away. I couldn't do anything." As quickly as the heat had come, it dissipated. "I didn't even know her name," he ended.

"Zuko," Iroh began. But he never got to finish because a young maid in a scarlet kimono approached them.

She bowed to the ground and her ebony braid fell over her shoulder. "Lady Ursa says breakfast is ready. She asks you to come quickly." The girl backed away respectfully.

Zuko turned and entered the palace. Iroh followed mutely. They entered the dining room simultaneously. Zuko took a seat at a beautiful mahogany table. Iroh looked over the room as he sat down. Luxurious red and gold tapestries hung on the walls and large, soft pillows in the same two colors were waiting to be sat on. On the table was a jug. The milky white glass had glass vines of blue morning glory weaving around the jug as if forming the handle.

Ursa entered the room and her serenity did nothing to help relieve the tension thick in the morning air. She sat down and began the meal. She said nothing as she could tell Zuko was touchy this morning. She quietly talked to Iroh who sat next to her.

"Why is this out?" Zuko growled to an elderly manservant, gesturing at the morning glory jug.

"Your mother requested it, your highness," the servant replied calmly.

"Get rid of it!" the prince snapped, knocking it over with a swipe of his hand. The water in it spilled onto the table. The servants rushed over and began to mop up the water.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Ursa asked as her son stood abruptly. She couldn't imagine why he was acting like this.

"I'm going outside!" Zuko announced and stormed out of the room. He strode to the gardens and automatically went to the duck pond. Today, though, the gentle lap of the waves did little to soothe his soul. The teen knew he was being surly but he could not help it. He knew he should not have been so angry about the vase. It was just that the blue flowers had been the same color as her eyes. He had seen the flowers and then seen the thief's eyes looking at him in shock as they had last night.

He shook his head to try and dispel the image. But he could still see her face. He could still taste her lips, sweet and soft. He looked at the pond and could see her calling the water to her aid. He saw her lashing out at the guards with her water whip. He saw her throwing up her shield against his fire.

Everything here reminded him of her. Every time he was confronted with his wealth, he remembered her blue robe, slightly frayed and soiled. Everything his mother said caused him to recall her voice.

Zuko collapsed next to the duck pond in despair. How could he marry Yue if he loved someone else?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Katara was roughly shaken from her dreamless sleep by a rough hand. The captain of the guard loomed over her in the small, dank prison cell. She sat up quickly, ready to fight, but clutched her throbbing head, regretting her movements. This movement caused a clink to emit from her chains. She squinted at the chains in confusion in the poor light.

_Where is Sokka? Why are these chains on me?_ Katara wondered as she rubbed her aching skull. Then it all came rushing in like an unleashed ocean, sweeping away all the cobwebs of sleep from her mind in its force. Zuko, the kiss, the fight, and—his real identity. She had been captured; she remembered now. After all these years, they had finally caught up to her. It seemed so unreal, like a dream. Her saving the prince of the Fire Nation and falling in love with him was distant now. But the constriction of her heart at the thought of him and the cold clasp of her fetters told her it was completely real and all too near.

"Get up, street mouse!" the captain barked, shattering Katara's reverie. This was fact and she couldn't change it. "My superior wants to _talk_ with you."

The way he looked and said that sentence sent chills up the waterbender's spine. She stayed seated on the ground defiantly and glared at her captor.

"Obey your betters, worm!" he snarled as he yanked her upright by her shackles. Katara bit back a scream of pain as her arm was wrenched upward away from her body. Her head was spinning from the sudden movement and for a few seconds she was afraid she would fall back down. As her eyes focused again, she looked around her.

The cell was small and empty save some sand seeping through the cracks between the stones. The stone blocks that made the walls were dark and roughly hewn. There were chains attached to the wall and were long enough to nearly reach the door but fell just short. Cold iron bars surrounded the cell on two sides with a similar door across from the longest stone wall.

The captain took off Katara's chains only to replace them with a new set of chains that linked her hands together. Then he shoved her out the door and led her up the stairs. Katara had no idea how long she had been unconscious because of how dark the prison had been. When she exited the stairwell, she looked out at a gray world. A thin mist covered the ground and would be gone within a few hours of sunrise. Judging from the pale light on the eastern sky, it was an hour or so until dawn.

The captain roughly picked her up and threw her onto a shabby wooden cart drawn by a mule. Her back struck the wood hard and Katara felt the air rush out of her lungs. As she struggled to regain her breath, the captain blindfolded her. A few minutes afterwards, the vehicle jerked into motion. The waterbender tried to figure out where she was by the sounds around her and the turns she took but gave up because it was too early and disconcerting without sight.

Finally after what seemed like an endless eternity of twists and bumps, they stopped. Katara was taken off the cart and led forward. She heard a door open and she was shoved toward the noise. She stumbled up two steps and through the door. Her blindfold was removed and Katara blinked in the sudden light.

She glanced about her quickly, taking in the torch and decent furnishings. She wasn't in the noble area but she was in the better-off middle class housing district. Where exactly she was, she could not tell. She glanced down sharply as the guard removed her handcuffs.

"I'm sorry for your rude treatment," a beautiful young lady with black hair swept up into a bun spoke up. Her bangs were parted down the middle and they framed her alabaster face. Her full lips smiled warmly. But what held Katara's gaze were her intense golden eyes. Zuko's eyes peered out of this foreign face and bored into her. For a split second, the girl vanished and the waterbender could have sworn Zuko was before her. But then the mirage was gone and she blinked in stupefied amazement.

"I am Hinata," the girl introduced herself smoothly. "I couldn't believe it when I heard of a lady in the prison. No girl, not even a thief like yourself, should be in that filthy place. Is there something wrong?" she asked with a puzzled look.

Katara realized she had been staring and flushed red. She shook her head. "No, it's just you remind me of someone I know." Her hand flew to her mouth as the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. But her touch became soft as she remembered Zuko's kiss.

"Really?" Hinata smiled, closing her eyes. And something about it unsettled Katara. It was as if Hinata were not pleased to hear this. But the young bender brushed away the thought. After all, this girl had arranged for her removal from the prison.

"If you don't mind, Katara, I'd like you to dine with me. While we're eating I will tell you more about myself."

Katara nodded and followed her host into a dining room of soft greens and browns. The thief sat on a green cushion and Hinata sat across from her.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"You see, I'm a philanthropist. I help those less fortunate than myself. I arrange for thieves, such as yourself, to be released and given well-paying jobs. True, some cannot turn from their wicked ways but many were stealing only to survive," Azula lied smoothly. She carefully watched the waterbender from behind her smiling mask. The stupid girl did not seem to find anything suspicious about this.

"However, I do not have the means to save everyone. So I began to research a way to get rid of poverty. And I stumbled upon a most miraculous tale. It told of a cave full of treasure in the desert. But the most beautiful treasure within this cave is a lamp. In the right hands, it can rid the world of poverty."

"Why don't you have it then?" Katara asked as she looked down at the plate of food set before her.

"Because," Azula tried to say calmly, "only one person can enter this cave and survive. That person is you, Katara." Azula grinned in her mind as the waterbender choked on her hunk of bread at this revelation. That was almost amusing except for the fact that without Katara she would never get the lamp.

"So you want me to get the lamp for you. Why should I?" asked Katara bluntly.

"Because otherwise you may never see your brother again. You'll be put back into prison and no one will be able to save you from execution. Not even your dear little brother Sokka." Azula grimaced inwardly after she said that. _Too close to yourself, Azula. You're kind and unassuming. Not power-hungry. _"I'm afraid that the guard agreed to release you only if you helped me. If you don't, they will take you away and you will be executed," Azula explained quickly. "So, do you understand?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Yes," Katara replied thickly. Something was off with Lady Hinata but she couldn't place it. "I am the only one who can help you and if I don't, it's the stake for me."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Do we have an accord?" she asked, extending a hand toward Katara.

The waterbender looked at the girl across from her. Something within her said she couldn't trust this lady, despite her story. The thief was quiet as she pondered her situation. She needed someone to watch her back. Sokka needed her to survive and she needed his help. Her way clear, Katara spoke.

"On one condition." The waterbender noticed the twitch of Hinata's mouth at this news. "I will only go if my brother comes with us."

Hinata laughed slightly. "Agreed," she replied.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Katara!" Sokka hugged his sister close as soon as he saw her in the parlor. She hugged him back and blinked back hot tears. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sokka," Katara replied as they separated. "I'm only a little beat up. Just a couple of bruises. How are you?"

Sokka nodded in understanding. "Other than having a splitting headache from being knocked out, I'm fine. Where are we?" he asked as he took in the mansion. "Why are we here?"

"As far as I can tell, we're somewhere in the middle class area of town. As to why, well, that's more complicated.

"Sokka, according to our host, I'm the only person who can get this lamp out of this cave. She says this lamp can get rid of all the poverty in the world. Unless I want to be executed, I have to cooperate with her. But I don't trust her. I'm not sure what, but something about her doesn't sit right with me," Katara explained. Her brow furrowed in determination. "So I told her I would only help if she brought you with me. So she had you brought here."

"You wanted me to be here for protection," Sokka guessed.

"Yes," Katara smiled at her brother.

"What happened after we left?" he asked. "I know the guards captured you, but how? You've always gotten away from them even when you're surrounded."

The waterbender felt her face flush as she thought of what had happened after her brother had left. "Zuko and I talked and—" she paused, reluctant to share her memory of the kiss. "We were so busy talking that we didn't hear the guards. We tried to escape but it was like they were different people. They were more determined to catch me no matter what. They kept grabbing my hair and my arms. I wasn't ready and…I didn't have you to bail me out."

"By the way, you lost this in the fight," Sokka brought out Katara's necklace from his pocket.

"What?" She clutched at her throat. She hadn't even noticed it was missing in the commotion. "Thank you." She took the simple necklace and fastened it around her throat.

"Well, are we ready to leave?" Hinata entered the parlor. "We need to leave now if we want to reach the cave before sunrise."

"Why before sunrise?" Katara asked.

"The desert is unbearable in the day," Hinata replied. She turned around and smiled. "Oh, allow me to introduce my companions. Mai and Ty Lee."

Mai was a tall dark girl and Ty was a short girl clad in pink. Katara flinched slightly at the glare Mai was giving her. Ty, meanwhile, ran up to Sokka.

"Hi, I'm Ty Lee. And you are?" she waited expectantly for his answer.

"I'm Katara's brother, Sokka," he replied with a confused glance to his sister.

"You're cute," Ty stated.

Katara watched Mai roll her eyes and then glare at her again.

"What's your problem?" the thief asked the girl.

"I hear you met the prince the other day," she answered.

"Yes. So?" The waterbender tried to ignore the blush that crept up her face.

"Nothing. Just making sure."

"All right!" Hinata interrupted the conversations. "Let's move out!"


	9. Chapter 8: The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 8: The Cave of Wonders

Stormy gusts of wind blew across the desert dunes, whipping up sand. Katara flinched as another wave of dirt was flung into her face. Her long plait of dark hair whipped behind her in the breeze. She shivered slightly.

When the party had first arrived in the desert, the sun was still making its way to the western horizon. It had been hot and sweltering. But now, the sun's warm rays were gone, and the weak moonlight did nothing to chase away the chill of the night. With no overhanging vegetation to hold in the heat, the unbearable warmth dispersed into the atmosphere. The desert was cold at night compared to the day.

Another barrage of sand cut into Katara. She gritted her teeth and called to Lady Hinata, "How much farther?"

"At least another ten minutes!" was Hinata's reply.

Katara glanced back at Sokka to see how he was faring with his new shadow. Ty Lee was batting her eyelashes and flirting outrageously with her brother despite his obvious lack of interest.

The waterbender shifted her attention to the dour Mai on her right. The girl's eyes flashed menacingly, and her body exuded hatred. Katara was not perfectly sure why the kunoichi held her in such obvious distaste, but she suspected it had something to do with Zuko.

_The prince…where is he? _Katara wondered. She felt a blush creep over her face. Those eyes.

"Halt!" Hinata called back. Katara stirred from her reverie and urged her mount forward.

"Are we there?" she asked. _Please let the answer be yes._

"Almost," the black-haired girl answered. She reached into her obi and took out the two halves of the golden firefly.

"What's that?"

"Our guide," Hinata replied mysteriously and fit the two halves together. The firefly fluttered to life.

"Oh my!" the waterbender gasped. "What--?"

She never finished her question because the insect took off over the dunes. Hinata spurred her mount into action, and the rest of the party followed. The firebender's face was smiling crazily as she galloped after the glowing dot of gold. The thief squinted her eyes to avoid sand kicked up by Hinata's mount. She ruefully remembered how she had disliked this trip when only the wind was throwing sand in her eyes. Now she had the stuff flung up by the rhinos too.

Time flew by as they followed their tiny guide over sand dunes and into the valleys between dunes. The moon began its downward journey to the horizon. Katara began to wonder how much longer this race could last when Hinata drew her reins in.

The thief watched as the insect split and imbedded its halves in the sand. Her eyes widened as the dune before them rose up into the air, sand shifting into a dragon's head. The jaw of the beast dropped to the ground.

The party dismounted and stared up at the open maw in awe. Several minutes passed with only the dragon's hissing breath disturbing the silence. Hinata cast an annoyed look at the blue-eyed girl.

"Well, go on. Only you may enter," Hinata told Katara. "And whomever you choose to join you. Oh, just so you don't try to betray me, Ty Lee will accompany you."

The pink gymnast squealed as she attached herself to Sokka.

Katara's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion and confusion. Why did Hinata seem like a different person from the one in the city? But she had had lapses of strange behavior there too. The waterbender pushed these thoughts aside. She had a job to do. She stepped toward the dragon.

Taking their cues from Katara, Sokka and Ty approached the guardian to the Cave of Wonders. Ty moved closer to Sokka.

"I'm a little scared," she whispered to him. She lowered her dark lashes and turned her head away from him coyly. "Is it all right if I hold onto you?"

Sokka opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a roar from the sand.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the dragon demanded in his low, rumbling voice. His glowing eyes stared down at them imperiously.

"Oh my word!" Katara gasped at the voice. She collected her scattered wits and answered in a clear voice. "It is I, Katara." She cringed, waiting for the monster to burn her with fire for her high-handed manner.

"Enter," the sand creature sighed. "But touch nothing but the lamp."

Katara began to move forward but stopped as she remembered the others. "May I bring some people with me?" the waterbender asked. Now it was going to kill her for sure.

"Yes," the dragon replied. "But know this. Their lives are on your hands. You take responsibility for all their deeds."

"I understand," the thief answered and drew herself up. "And I accept."

"Good." The jaw fall open, allowing them a clear passage into the cave.

Katara walked to the edge of its jaw and peered in. The mouth extended back to what appeared to be a throat. She glanced down at the floor. The tongue lay there a second, perfectly still, then shifted into a staircase. The thief sucked in some air in shock.

"Come on." She motioned her brother and the gymnast over. "Together?" she glanced at her brother for reassurance and approval.

"Together," he nodded. In perfect synchronization, the siblings placed their feet on the first stair. They waited for a moment for the jaws to snap close, but continued on when nothing happened. Ty hesitantly joined them, eyes darting to the roof of the mouth nervously.

"Wait!" Hinata called. She stepped forward but stayed outside of the maw. "Remember the rest of the treasure is yours, waterbender, but the teapot is mine!"

Katara felt that familiar twist of uneasiness in her stomach. There she went again. It was like there were two Lady Hinatas, one kind, the other power-hungry. The waterbender was suddenly very glad to have her brother there. Together, there was nothing they could not handle. After all, the guards had not caught her until they were separated. Reassured, she turned her attention back to the staircase.

They continued descending into the earth until the moon was a tiny silver spot in the sky. But the three teenagers did not notice that at all. Because before them was a room as large as the palace courtyard filled with piles of gold that reached the ceiling, heaps of jewels spilling out of mahogany chest, and all other sumptuous treasures strewn throughout the sea of wealth. The walls themselves were gold and the room was almost blinding from the moonlight reflected off them.

"Just look at this, Sokka," Katara breathed. She moved forward, straining to see the perimeter of the treasury.

"Even the Fire Lord isn't this rich," Ty whispered in awe. She straightened and craned her neck to look at the ceiling.

"I can't believe this," Sokka said disbelievingly. His cerulean eyes stared blankly at the opulence surrounding them.

"Hey, Sokka! What was that you said about living in a palace with servants? Oh yeah! Only if we became the heirs to some fortune," Katara laughed. "I give you a fortune." She spread her arms to take in the room. _Our luck's finally turned around. No more scrounging for just enough to scrape by. No more stealing just to survive. We can live like everyone else._

"Just think of how much food we could buy!" Sokka shouted gleefully. "All the food we can eat!" He bolted toward the nearest pile of riches, greed giving his eyes an unnatural sparkle.

"Sokka!" his sister shouted in horror, remembering the dragon's words. "No!"

The young man stopped mid-grab, a humongous ruby inches from his fingertips.

"Remember what the dragon said?" the waterbender approached him. "Don't touch anything!" she hissed in his ear. She passed him, leaving Ty to the task of dragging him away from the temptation.

Katara weaved her way between the mounds toward the room's only visible exit. She could hear her brother grumbling behind her and the acrobat giggling. He eventually quieted and Ty left him to join the waterbender. Silence set in, and none of them moved to break it. The trio just continued to pass by the treasure.

_It's odd,_ Katara mused as they walked. _Just as one gets used to the hideous, the poverty, he gets used to the beautiful, the wealth. _She pondered this quietly.

"WHAAAAA!" Sokka tackled his sibling, yelling.

"What's gotten into you, Sokka!" Katara gasped from under her brother. She was still trying to breathe normally again after that fright. Had he lost his mind? He knew better than to tackle her like that.

"Yeah. What's up?" Ty asked as she bent over them.

"Something breathed down my neck!" he explained breathlessly as he got up. He helped his sister to her feet.

She glanced toward the stairs. There was nothing there. Not even a collapsing pile of treasure to indicate the presence of someone.

"There's nothing there. Look," she answered with raised eyebrows.

Her brother looked. "I could have sworn I felt something."

"We're all a little jumpy, Sokka. You probably imagined it," Ty pointed out. "But if you need someone to hold onto, you're welcome to choose me for the honor." She wormed her way under his arm and next to his side.

"I'll be fine," he smiled, sliding away from the gymnast.

Her face fell, but she nodded with a slight curve to her lips. She continued walking with Katara while Sokka took the rear. The hush blanketed the young people again.

"HA! I felt it again! There was a gust of cool air down my back!" Sokka shouted a few seconds later triumphantly.

"There's nothing there, Sokka," Katara called back to him in a bored tone without glancing over her shoulder.

"I felt it," he mumbled bitterly.

The girls rolled their eyes and ignored his comment.

Several minutes of near silence passed, the only noise being their feet. Then there was a dull slap of flesh on flesh, like a gunshot in the quiet.

"Gotcha!" Sokka shouted. "Katara, look! I wasn't crazy! There is someone here!"

The waterbender turned, ready to tell her brother to knock it off, but stopped. Her brother held the wrist of a bald boy. She took in the stranger starting at his head and working her gaze down. On his pale scalp was a sky blue arrow. He wore an elbow-length orange cape draped over a yellow shirt, and those blue arrows poked out of the ends of the sleeves. He wore a pair of brown shorts with yellow flaps over the front of these shorts. His grey eyes caught her eyes and pleaded silently with her.

"Let him go, Sokka," Katara sighed. Why was he such an embarrassment most of the time?

"What?! What if he's some dangerous psychopath?" Sokka waved his free arm wildly.

A huge blast of hot air stopped Sokka's movement. He slowly turned to see a giant white, six-legged bison behind him. The creature's large dark eyes were hard and the brown fur arrow seemed to be eyebrows narrowed at him.

"Nice big thing," Sokka squeaked.

"Appa!" the grey-eyed boy cried happily and broke from Sokka's shocked grip to embrace the large wet nose of the bison.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, walking towards the stranger.

"I'm Aang!" he smiled warmly. "And this is my flying bison, Appa."

"I'm guessing you don't see people very often down here," the waterbender's lips naturally curved to match his. "Sorry about my brother." She apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it."

Behind her, Appa sniffed the cringing Sokka.

"So what's with the tattoos?" Ty chirped.

"Oh, they are given to airbending masters," Aang replied nonchalantly.

"So you're an airbender?" Katara inquired eagerly.

"Yeah."

"Help," Sokka whimpered.

The three turned and watched as Appa lowed. The giant beast licked Sokka, soaking him from head to toe.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwww!" Sokka groaned. "I'm covered in bison drool!"

"I can fix that," Aang grinned.

"Wha—"

Sokka never finished as Aang blasted him with an enormous wind. The older boy's face stretched back as if he was hurtling through a black hole. His hair dried in a spiky ponytail. His face stayed like that for a second before Sokka experimentally moved his mouth.

"Thanks," the water tribe boy gasped.

"Say, Aang, do you know where a teapot is?" Katara asked. "That's actually why we're here." Aang turned to face her.

"Well, I'm here just to be with this sweetie," Ty said, wrapping her arms around Sokka.

"Yeah, I do. We can ride Appa to it. It'll be a lot faster than walking," Aang jumped onto the bison's head effortlessly and picked up the reins.

"Umm, do we have to?" Sokka interjected as he peeled off Ty Lee. "You see, I have this strict policy of not riding anything that isn't logical. There's no way that thing can get airborne."

"Never ridden a flying bison before?" the airbender asked Katara wryly.

"Yep," she replied as the boy helped her up and then she helped Ty onto the large circular saddle on its back.

"Come on, Sokka," Ty begged him with a large amount of batting lashes. "It's not that bad."

"Fine," he grumbled sourly.

After the water tribe boy was settled, Aang faced the front. "All right, Appa. Yip!" With a slight flick of the reins, the bison soared into the air. The ground was soon quite a ways below.

"Whoa. Flying. Not cool. I don't like this," Sokka complained.

"Be quiet, Sokka," Katara told him as they flew through the doorway.

**Sorry about the long wait. I hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 9: Within the Mouth of the Beast

Chapter 9: Within the Mouth of the Beast

"Don't you think you were a little too…you?" Mai asked the princess.

Azula looked over her shoulder at the kunoichi and pinned her with a glance of disdain.

"Don't worry, Mai," the firebender grinned as she turned back to the cave. "Even if she has caught on—which I highly doubt. She's not the sharpest tack in the box—she can't very well refuse to cooperate. We're far from civilization and I could leave her here to die if I wanted too. Also if she refuses, she'll be sent back to the executioner's block."

Azula smiled coldly at the entrance of the cave.

"No. She will not fail."

* * *

"So where have you been?" Katara asked.

"Just about everywhere," Aang replied.

"Have you been to the Fire Nation?" Ty piped up.

"Yup."

"The Northern Water tribes?" Sokka asked eagerly.

Katara frowned a little. She had wanted to ask the airbender that.

"I've been up in that area, but I've never actually visited them."

"Have you ever seen a real waterbending master?" Katara asked excitedly. It had always been her secret dream to see a master waterbender in action ever since she realized she could bend.

"Yeah. It was awesome to watch him bend," Aang answered.

The waterbender sighed. "I wish I could see a master bend," she said mournfully.

"What do you mean?" the airbender inquired. "Haven't you seen one?"

"No, I taught myself to bend. I don't really remember anything before my family moved to the Fire Nation." She glanced over the side of the saddle. "Where are we?" she asked, changing the subject.

"The Cave of Wonders," Sokka quipped. He dodged a cuff from Katara. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"Don't be a smart-aleck," she smiled.

"We're almost there," Aang answered.

Katara nodded and moved closer to Ty.

"So how did you meet Lady Hinata?" she asked the gymnast. _Maybe I can figure out why she's so off._

"What?" the gymnast gave her a puzzled look. A second later, her face lit up. "Oh! Hinata! Right! I don't know. We kinda just always knew each other. Family connections."

"Why do you like her?" Katara tried a different approach.

"Well…I know she doesn't look it, but Hinata is actually really strong. She's very talented, a prodigy really. She's one of the strongest firebenders in the world. I wouldn't want to go against her in battle. I guess I sorta think 'better with her than against her.'"

Katara resisted a grin. This was the sort of thing she had been looking for. Ty was afraid of Hinata. But why be afraid of her if she was the pacifist she presented herself as? Evidently, Hinata was not so calm and kind.

"Why are you asking?" Ty asked.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious," the thief smiled disarmingly. _Well, two can play at the game of treachery_, Katara thought.

The bison began to descend and the group became very quiet. Appa landed smoothly. The quartet alighted and stood, silently surveying the landscape. The dark room was empty of treasure, save a large gold statue in a niche. The statue was of a beautiful young women; in her extended hands was a large ruby, held out as if to say that it was all yours. Katara wrenched her gaze away from the giant jewel. Her eyes took in a large lake of water. In the center was a stone tower, the top illuminated by a beam of pure moonlight.

"So where's the teapot?" Sokka asked.

"Top of that tower," Aang replied.

"How are we supposed to get to it?" Ty puzzled. "It's out in the middle of the lake."

"Bending," Katara whispered. "You bend your way to it."

"Huh?" her brother and the gymnast stared at her.

"Airbenders use a gust of wind to leap over; firebenders make streams of fire to propel themselves over. An earthbender bends rocks up to create stepping stones, and a waterbender rides a wave across," the waterbender explained.

"Exactly," Aang smiled.

"You guys wait here." Katara walked to the edge of the water. She tried to ignore the knot in her stomach at the thought of going there all alone. She was afraid of what monster might guard the teapot.

"Wait!" the airbender joined her. "I'll go with you."

Katara felt the enormous burden lift. Her thought of being alone, possibly stranded, fighting to the death, had frightened her. If Aang was there, she felt safer.

Katara nodded and stepped into her element. She sucked in some air as the freezing liquid touched her skin. She allowed her body to adjust then began to gather the water behind her. She watched in envy as Aang flew to the teapot. He didn't have to feel his muscles seizing from the cold or fight the violent shivers racing through his limbs.

When the wave behind her was tsunami-sized, Katara allowed it to sweep across to the tower. As the wave broke, she pulled more water into it, stretching the height, keeping herself even with the top of the tower. She stopped the wave mere inches from the tower and stepped off the water. With a crash, the liquid rejoined the lake.

"Impressive," Aang smiled.

"Thanks," she answered as she stepped into the beam of light.

Her heart plummeted to her feet when she saw the teapot. Despite the expensive jade it was made from, it was one of the plainest things she had ever seen. No decorative flourishes or carvings. Just a banal design rendered in jade.

"This is it?" she asked incredulously. She picked it up, stirring up years of dust. She coughed slightly and waved the dust away. "We came all this way for_this_?"

"What's wrong with it?" Aang asked.

"It's just, you know, for such a powerful magical object, it's—" she paused, groping for a good word. "Plain."

"Some of the best things come in the simplest packages," the airbender answered mysteriously.

The thief opened her mouth to ask for clarification but never had the opportunity to.

"Sokka! NO!" Ty's voice echoed up to them. The two benders looked down to see the water tribe boy grab the ruby from the statue's hands. Ty Lee was a few yards behind him, sprawled across the floor.

"Inferiors!" the dragon's voice reverberated through the cavern. The ground shook from its volume. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling, shaken loose by the shout.

Sokka grinned sheepishly and placed the ruby back in the statue's hands. He jumped back as the statue began to melt and hot gold dripped onto the rock floor.

"You shall never again see the light of DAY!" the words were followed with an explosion of lava from the water.

Katara screamed and stumbled away from the pedestal the lamp had been on as six-foot flames shot up from it.

"Come on!" Aang shouted, grabbing her hand. The thief hugged the teapot close as Aang jumped toward the rest of their group.

Below, she could see the tiny shapes of her brother and Ty scramble onto Appa. The giant bison went airborne, and Katara glanced down.

"Umm, Aang, are we gonna make it?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. Appa will catch us."

Just after the airbender said this, the two benders landed with a thump on the animal's saddle. Aang scrambled to the front and grabbed the reins. "Hold on!" he warned them.

Katara tucked the teapot into her obi then turned to her brother. "You idiot!" she screamed. Panic pulsed through her, turning her limbs to ice. "Look at what you did! If you had just listened to me for once, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Stop yelling at him!" Ty shouted at the waterbender over the rushing lava behind them and crumbling cavern.

"He's my brother! I'll yell at him whenever I so well please!" the thief yelled back. "Besides, he deserves it! Because of him, we're all going to die!"

"Die?!" Sokka screeched in a very unmanly voice. "I don't want to die!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you disobeyed the big sand dragon!" his sister answered angrily.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna be dragon food!" Ty wailed. "I don't wanna be dragon foo-oo-ood!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!?" Aang shouted, turning around to face his terrified passengers.

The two girls shut their mouths. Sokka pretended to have never lost his manly cool.

"This is no time to panic." Aang turned to face forward.

Katara closed her eyes. Aang was right. People were counting on her, depending on the fact that she could stay level-headed during a crisis.

"Start panicking," the airbender suddenly said.

Katara opened her eyes to see that they were hurtling toward a dead end.

All four teenagers screamed simultaneously. Katara almost thought she saw Appa roll his great eyes at their human hysteria. Just before they hit the wall, the bison turned so he was parallel to the apparent dead end. A shaft of light illuminated the end of what had turned out to be a passageway. The great beast corkscrewed around and down into the lighted exit.

The teens stopped screaming as they burst into the blinding room of pure gold.

"We're almost there!" Katara shouted joyously. They were going to make it! They were going to get out of here!

"Umm, Katara," Sokka said nervously. "We might want to go faster."

"Wh--" Katara began but stopped when she saw the tsunami of lava behind them. "Aang! We need to put on some speed!"

Aang glanced back. His eyes widened in fear. "Yip yip!" he shouted to Appa. The bison sped up, bringing the exit ever nearer.

The lava wave broke and crashed behind them in a scalding splash of molten rock. Aang expertly steered the bison around a giant pillar of flames that sprang up in front of them. Three more towers of fire appeared suddenly and the group dodged them. The bison rose, taking them up toward the exit.

"Oh my word!" Ty screamed and pointed to the bison's left. "We are going to die!"

Katara followed the gymnast's finger and gasped at the sight of a hand of flames. The waterbender glanced to the right to see the same sight. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see if she would get crushed.

They soared through the fiery hands and the hands snapped closed behind them. Lightning flashed across the small glimpse of sky above them. The dragon roared and the patch of sky changed shape accordingly.

"I'm gonna get ready to jump," Katara told her brother. He nodded to show her he heard. The thief began to crawl toward Aang. She was beside him when she was suddenly launched forward. She saw a flash of Appa bellowing in pain as a rock pushed against his tail, carring him downward.

Her momentum carried her forward, toward the last piece of the stairs that had once wound down to the ground. She slammed into the rock and felt the air whoosh out of her lungs. She began to tumble down the stairs toward the edge and her doom. She shoved the thought of the pain out of her mind, acting on years of experience. Just like the laundry lines. Pain could wait. Her hands automatically reached for something to hold. Her fingers caught hold of a stair edge and gripped it.

"Whoa!" she gasped as her body swung below her. She glanced up, looking for a way to haul herself to safety. She saw her brother above her clinging to the rocks. She frowned. That ruled out her only chance. Her eyes lit up as Lady Hinata appeared at the top of the stairs.

Sokka scrambled to safety and Katara attempted to pull herself up. Her feet touched the edge of the stair but slid off, breaking apart the edge. Katara refused to let her eyes follow the chunks of rock downward.

"Help me up!" she shouted to Hinata desperately. It was her only chance. Sokka had disappeared out of her line of sight. The firebender was her only way out.

"First give me the teapot!" Hinata demanded, her face contorting in rage and greed.

_So that's how it is,_ Katara thought bitterly. She decided to try again. "I can't hold on!" the thief replied. "Give me your hand!" She let go of the edge with one hand and reached out to the firebender.

"Give me the teapot!" Hinata ignored Katara's hand.

_Fine. Be that way,_ the waterbender thought and reached into her obi. She removed the teapot and held it up to Hinata. The firebender's eyes lit up like yellow flames of greed, and the girl leaned toward the waterbender, straining for the jade teapot.

The firebender grasped it and laughed cruelly, insanely. She snatched herself back to safety, bringing the treasure close. "Yes! At last!" Hinata proclaimed, standing and holding the teapot high above her head. She laughed, the eerie sound spiraling up into the stormy sky.

Katara panted, waiting for Hinata to finish. _Where are you, Sokka?_

The firebender seemed to remember that she had unfinished business and handed the teapot to a waiting Mai. Sokka suddenly appeared with a rope, obliterating the Fire Nation girls.

"Here! Grab on!" he shouted, tossing an end down to his sister. Katara smiled and grabbed the rope.

"Thanks!" she answered. "You've always got my back!"

Sokka grinned and began to pull her up. Hinata appeared behind him without warning. She knocked the water tribe boy aside and grabbed Katara's wrist before the thief fell. The waterbender winced as Hinata's grip tightened, threatening to crush her bones.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as the firebender hauled her upward. Katara's heart pounded, whispering that this was not going the way it should. Hinata had no intention of saving her.

"Giving you your reward," Hinata answered sweetly, returning to the person she had been when Katara had first agreed to help her. Her face darkened as if a dark cloud of smoke settled over it. "Your eternal reward." Hinata raised a dagger that flashed menacingly from a flash of lightning. The deadly weapon gleamed wickedly even after the light was gone, seeming to possess a light from within.

Then Katara realized why. The metal was slowly heating, glowing red-hot. "You're a firebender," she whispered. She recalled Ty's comment: "She's very talented, a prodigy really. She's one of the strongest firebenders in the world."

"Very good, peasant," the amber-eyed girl sneered. She brought the dagger down, aiming for Katara's chest.

"No!" Sokka shouted and threw his boomerang. The projectile knocked the dagger from Hinata's hand, and the girl gasped, releasing Katara to clutch her throbbing hand. The dagger tumbled past the waterbender as she began to fall.

Sokka jumped on Mai, scrambling for the teapot. The kunoichi growled and flung him away, into the cave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the two teens screamed as they tumbled down toward the deadly sea below them.

* * *

**A/N: And cut! Hope you enjoyed it. You'll all just have to endure the agony of wondering whether Katara and Sokka survive.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Simplest Packages

Chapter 10: The Simplest Package

Katara could not seem to get her mind to function properly. She was falling. She was going to die. Without ever seeing Zuko again. Her vision blurred with tears at the thought of the prince.

"Zuko," she whispered. She bit her lip as she remembered that she had no chance with him. "Zuko!" she screamed in despair.

She felt a sudden jolt, followed by what felt like an upward rush. Her vision began to be overtaken by a black blanket. Her ears rang, and her mouth formed the words, "not again."

* * *

Sokka flailed wildly as he fell. He glanced down at his sister and watched as Appa soared under her. She was caught, and soon he too was on the saddle. The cave's mouth continued to warp, and the storm grew even more intense. Jagged bolts of lightning arched across the boiling mass of clouds.

Appa circled the cave slowly as the mouth finally collapsed completely. All hint to the outside world was obliterated by the ever-changing desert sand.

* * *

The fire princess shielded her face from the final blast of sand as the Cave of Wonders disappeared. After the wind died down, she lowered her arm.

Azula turned away, smiling.

"What are you doing? Ty's still in there!" Mai asked, shocked.

"So?" the princess asked dryly. "Why should I care?"

"Because she—she's our friend. We grew up together," the kunoichi stammered.

"And her role is over. Besides, she was too fond of that water tribe boy.

"With this, there is no need for her," Azula replied as she held out her hand to Mai.

The lackey glanced down at her hands and froze.

"Mai, do not try my patience. I have more than enough petty hitches in my plan tonight; do not be another," the firebender gritted out from between clenched teeth. She shook her hand. "Give me the teapot!"

"I—I don't have it," Mai answered slowly.

"What do you mean you don't have it? I gave it to you personally! What did you do with it?!" Azula asked, approaching the kunoichi.

The dour girl shrunk away from the burning heat Azula was exuding. "I don't know," she replied, meeting the princess's scintillating gaze.

"Who. Has. The. Teapot?" the firebender drew out the pause between each word.

* * *

"Katara? Wake up!" Sokka's voice penetrated the black silence Katara was lost in.

A cool breeze stirred against the waterbender's brow. She tried to push the dark cobwebs in her mind away.

Where was she? What had happened?

Katara forced her eyes open. Her blue gaze met three worried pairs of eyes. Sokka and two faces she did not know. Who were they? Her brows knit as she tried to remember.

Ah yes! They were Ty Lee, Hinata's companion, and Aang, the airbending master from the cave.

"Give her room to breathe," Aang said. He drew Ty away.

"I want to sit up," Katara spoke up at last, her voice slightly rusty. She tried to sit up, but her reeling head forced her to pause. She swayed slightly, and her brother caught her.

"Steady there, Kat," he admonished her with a smile. "We'll take it slow."

The waterbender glanced up and saw only hardened lava. "Where's the exit?" she asked as Sokka released her.

"Gone."

"And Lady Hinata—where's she?"

"Up there," Ty answered, pointing to the ceiling. "She left us here to die."

"Why?" Katara asked. "Why did she betray us? What did we do wrong? We did what she said."

"Exactly!" Ty spat. "We gave her what she wanted. We were useless pawns. She couldn't afford to have us come back and tell. The fewer information leaks, the better."

"She doesn't have what she wants," Sokka stated with a knowing smile.

"Honey, you know as well as I do that Azula has the teapot," the gymnast replied.

"Wait. Who's Azula? Do you mean the princess?" Katara spluttered.

"Yes. That's Lady Hinata's true name. She made up the identity of Hinata to trick you into helping her get the teapot," Ty gravely explained.

The waterbender was silent, processing the information.

"She didn't get the teapot," Sokka repeated.

"Sokka, do you know--?" his sister began to ask with a suspicious look.

"Voila!" Sokka produced the jade teapot from his sleeve.

"Sokka, how did you—" Katara stopped, speechless with disbelief.

"It appears quick fingers run in the family," her brother answered as he handed her the teapot.

"Well, maybe I'll let you pull off our next heist," the waterbender replied with a smirk. Her face fell as she turned the teapot over in her hands. "If we ever get out of here."

The trio of Azula's pawns fell silent, lost in depression. Aang silently regarded the group.

"Well, no use moping around," Katara sighed. "Who wants tea while we devise a plan to get out of here?"

"Sounds good," Ty replied.

Aang retrieved some tinder from Appa's saddle bag, and Sokka used his flint to light the sticks. Ty sorted through the few teas in Aang's provisions.

Katara glanced at the teapot and wrinkled her nose at the dusty surface. _I'll clean it off before I make the tea, _she thought. She lifted the hem of her robe and began to rub the side of the teapot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a loud shout emitted from the teapot and echoed through the cavern.

The waterbender leaned over the pot slightly as multicolored smoke poured out of the spout.

"What in the--" Ty gasped.

"What did you do?" Sokka shouted.

"I don't know!" Katara answered.

The smoke turned a rich forest green and began to take on a human form. Then the smoke disappeared in a flash of light.

The waterbender slowly regained her vision. A small twelve-year-old girl was standing where the smoke had once been. Katara stared at the girl, taking in the green and gold headband and an off-white robe over a green jumpsuit-like robe. The outfit almost succeeded in hiding the girl's slim figure. The newcomer's black bangs shadowed her eyes, almost hiding the pale grey pools. The waterbender expertly noted the new girl's pale, delicate features, a skill Katara had refined as a thief. _Definitely from the Earth Kingdom,_ the older girl decided.

"Whoa!" the new girl shouted, her voice belying her size. "Five hundred years in a teapot will give you such a crick in the neck." The girl rubbed her neck with a grimace. "Hold on a sec." The green-clad girl cracked her neck loudly. "That's better," she sighed.

As soon as the words left her mouth, her black hair exploded into an untamable afro, sending her headband tumbling to the ground. "The smoke always does that to my hair," the girl commented ruefully. She raked her fingers through her hair to force it into a bun. She picked up her headband and jammed in back into place.

"Okay. Who's the lucky person who rubbed my teapot?" the mysterious girl glanced around the assortment of people.

The group simultaneously pointed at Katara as the waterbender waved her hand with an sheepish look.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one," the girl smiled. She materialized a microphone in her hand. "All right, girl, where you from? Water Tribe? Ya look like one of 'em."

"Actually, I'm from the Fire Nation capitol. I'm Katara," the waterbender answered.

"Great to meet ya, Katara? Can I call you Kat or Tara? Ooh, actually no, I know just what you are. You are a Sugar Queen. Mind if I call you that? Of course you don't," the earthbender rushed on through her speech.

Katara stared in disbelief then touched her head. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Or maybe too many times in the last forty-eight hours," she muttered.

The green-clad girl laughed brazenly and disappeared in a poof of smoke. She reappeared next to Aang. "Hey, long time no see, well, feel, Twinkletoes!" she exclaimed and thumped him on the back. "Miss me much?"

"Yeah. How are things in the teapot?" the airbender replied.

"Ugh," the earthbender groaned as she kicked the ground, earthbending a stone up to sit on. "Could be worse I suppose, but seriously, the amount of room in there? Not kind to the neck and spine."

"Wait!" Katara interrupted and the two benders faced her. "What is going on here?"

"You didn't tell her?" the blind girl asked Aang.

"No opportunity to. Besides I thought she knew," Aang replied.

"Ah. You're a lot less informed than my last master," the preteen girl commented.

"Huh? Master?" Katara's brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you saying that I'm your _master_?"

"That's right! Sugar Queen can be taught!" the earthbender crowed as a diploma landed on the waterbender's head.

"Don't call me that," Katara gritted out between clenched teeth. She rubbed her head as she picked up the scroll.

"What do you want?" the girl chirped.

"All right! That's it!" Sokka shouted. "Who—or what—in the world are you?"

"I am the ever impressive—" the earthbender bended a huge tower of rock in an instant, then bended it back into the ground. "The long contained—" She created a metal cage around herself then metal bended her way out. "Often imitated—" Aang popped up beside her and mimicked her movements. The earthbender frowned and flung a boulder at him, forcing the airbender to flee. "But never duplicated…Genie of the Teapot! (Also known as Toph the Earthbending Master or the Blind Bandit)," Toph proclaimed at the top of her lungs.

Toph stood expectantly, panting slightly. Silence reigned as the other girls and Sokka stared at her.

"What? Nothing to say? Usually, people are all like 'Ooh, a genie! Cool!'" the earthbender complained.

"Well, whole teapot thing is kinda a let-down. I mean it's rather boring and unimpressive," Aang answered.

"True. But if I were in something impressive or intimidating, no one would rub my teapot."

"And that means no wishes get granted," the two adolescents chorused.

"Wait! Did you say wishes?" Sokka asked, perking up considerably.

"Oooh!" Ty started bouncing in place. "Do I get wishes?"

"Sorry, Bouncyball, only the rubber of the teapot gets the wishes," Toph replied. She turned to Katara. "You get three wishes, to be exact."

The waterbender just sat on the ground, comatose.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ty waved a hand in front of the blue eyes.

"Yes," Katara answered a little sourly. "Just thinking what I could do with three wishes…"

Toph took a breath as if to continue with her speech.

"But ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes," Aang interjected. "That was banned about a millennia ago. That's all you get."

"That was my line," Toph pouted. "Now I get the boring stuff."

"Sorry," he apologized with a shrug.

"No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds," the earthbender droned with some half-hearted waves of her hand.

"Now I know it's too many knocks to the head," Katara quipped.

"Sugar Queen, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here," Toph smiled as music began to play behind her.

"Oh, I think I do," the waterbender whispered under her breath.

"Here we go," Aang muttered dryly.

"So why don't you just ruminate

Whilst I illuminate." Toph beamed like a star as she bended herself a throne and rose to the top of the cavern. "The possibilities."

When the music suddenly paused, the earthbender jumped down in front of Katara.

"Well, Lord Suzen had that fiery comet

King Bumi had a thousand tests," Toph sang.

Katara found herself surrounded by bamboo poles and grabbed one before she fell into the darkness below her. Ty clung to Sokka, who desperately tried to hold on while also extricating himself from her stranglehold.

"But, Queenie, you're in luck

'Cause up your sleeves!"

Toph continued singing as she bended the ground up over the bamboo.

"You got a brand of magic never fails."

The landscape suddenly became the city streets, and Katara found herself in a corner surrounded by the guards.

"You got some power in your corner now," Toph sang in the waterbender's ear. Katara uncapped her canteen and lashed out with a water whip. Toph whistled and continued her song.

"Some heavy ammunition in your camp." The earthbender bended a gigantic boulder toward a wall. Sokka looked away from Ty's advances to see the boulder hurtling towards him. He hit the dirt just before the boulder whizzed by where his head had been moments earlier.

"Watch it!" he shouted. The genie ignored him and continued to sing the lyrics.

"Ya got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how."

Katara dodged the fireworks around her head, punctuating each word in the phrase.

"See, all you gotta do

Is rub that pot and I'll say." Toph forced the waterbender to rub the magic teapot. The genie then did a repeat performance of her grand entrance.

"Mistress Katara, ma'am,

What will your pleasure be?" the earthbender inquired in song. She seated Katara, Sokka, and Ty at a table she created out of earth. Aang appeared next to the table and handed out menus.

"Is it just me or have they done this before?" Ty asked quietly so as not to disturb the solo.

"Let me take your order

Jot it down," Toph sang in a snooty French accent. She inscribed several dishes' names into the cave wall by bending. She broke out of her poor accent and threw an arm around Katara. "You ain't never had a friend like me." She elbowed Sokka roughly, and when she turned away, he winced and rubbed his arm.

"Life is your restaurant," the genie sang in rounded tones as she opened the dishes she had just given to the trio.

"And I'm your maitre d'!" she exclaimed, miraculously staying in tune, as she popped out of their food.

"Come on, whisper what it is you want." Toph cupped her ear with a hand and leaned close to Katara. "You ain't never had a friend like me."

The waterbender found herself in a spa, a mask slathered over her face and several Tophs attending to her nails and hair.

"Yes sir,

We pride ourselves on service," Toph sang as she filed at Katara's fingernails.

"You're the boss, the queen, the Avatar!"

The blue-clad girl gasped as she found herself seated on a throne with Ty and Sokka fanning her and once again in the golden room of the Cave of Wonders.

"Say what you wish

It's yours, true dish," Toph serenaded the waterbender from just behind the throne.

"How 'bout a little more seal jerkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Toph asked in song as the traditional Water Tribe food fell from the sky and overwhelmed everyone.

"Have some of column A," Toph sang as Katara teetered on top of a rising stone pillar.

"Try all of column B," the genie continued as the waterbender jumped onto the growing column of fruit next door.

The thief fell and Toph caught her on a large blue silk cushion.

"I'm in the mood to help ya, girl," the genie sang.

"You ain't never had a friend like me," the earthbender continued as she strode into a spotlight in a white tux, waving jazz hands.

An armless hand scatted and Toph sang, "Oh my!" in reply. Another armless hand scatted to the genie, and she waved her hands as she shouted in tune, "No! No!"

"My, my," she sang as she danced with the two floating hands. Then she broke out in scatting as the hands framed her, and then smashed her into a puff of smoke.

The earthbender appeared next to Katara and removed her own head.

"Can your friends do this?" the Blind Bandit inquired in song and juggled her severed head.

"Can your friends do that?" she asked melodiously as she tossed her head to the waterbender, who expertly juggled the singing body part.

"Can your friends pull this

Out of their little haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Toph's singing increased in volume as she pulled herself through a loop then transformed into a penguin, followed by a dragon. "Can your friends go POOF?" She spat out three fireballs. These fireballs transformed into a tall, tanned boy with a ready smirk and a roguish twinkle in his eye; an tall Earth Kingdom native with soft eyes, long dark hair, and a refined mustache; and an extremely handsome waterbender with stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Hey looky here! Ha ha!" Toph chuckled musically as Katara gaped. The three young men moved closer to the bewildered blue-eyed girl.

"I like your hair loopies," the roguish boy whispered to the waterbender as he toyed with her braid. Katara flushed as the boy moved closer.

"Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip!" Toph asked melodiously as she punched a boulder in half.

"And then make the sucker disappear?" The genie zapped the three boys into nothing with a smile.

Katara collapsed from shock and relief as Toph continued her musical number.

"So don't you sit there

Slack-jawed, buggy-eyed," the earthbender sang as Aang closed Katara's open mouth. The earthbender mimicked the waterbender's shocked face before moving on.

"I'm here to answer

All you midnight prayers."

Aang shuffled on his knees down a diving board Toph had created two seconds before. With his hands clasped and eyes shut, he was the picture of perfect supplication. Reaching the end, he soared into the air in a dive.

"You got me bona fide certified," Toph explained in song as she poofed up a certificate.

"You got a genie

For your charge d'affaires," she lifted Katara up and spun the girl around while Aang rode a ball of air in circles around Sokka and Ty Lee.

"I got a powerful urge to help you out!" the earthbender released the waterbender who stumbled away dizzy.

The genie stopped her and leaned toward the dazed girl with a hand cupped around an ear.

"So what's your wish

I really wanna know," the green-clad girl sang conspiratorially.

"You got a list

That's three miles long, no doubt." The earthbender smiled as she pulled the end of a scroll out of Katara's ear and extracted the entire list.

"All you gotta do is rub like so." Toph wrapped the scroll around her hips and shook her lower half vigorously like a show girl. She stopped and lashed out at the waterbender's feet as if the scroll were a whip. Katara jumped back, gaining a new empathy for all those who had faced her water whips, only to find herself surrounded by strange musicians and several boys behind her in a line.

"Mistress Katara, ma'am,

Have a wish or two or three," Toph's disembodied voice sang.

The musicians poofed away and two of the boys stepped out of line into the lingering smoke. The waterbender stared at the last boy from the line who stood before her. Her heart began to race as she recognized the fierce golden eyes gazing into hers.

"I'm on the job," the genie's voice continued melodiously as Katara leaned toward Zuko for a kiss.

"You big nabob," Toph sang as Zuko became the Blind Bandit, and Katara kissed the earthbender's proffered cheek.

The waterbender recoiled in horror and Toph blithely began to wrap up the song.

"You ain't never had a friend," the genie sang as she created several bison with her magic. The bison danced in pairs in time with the song.

"Never had a friend!

You ain't never had a friend

Never had a friend," Toph continued, growing in volume and creating several flying lemurs who joined the dancing bison.

"You ain't never!" the Blind Bandit conjured up several swordsmen on either side of a mountain of gold coins with a snap of her fingers.

"Had a

Frieeeeeeeeend," Toph sang warmly as she summoned several archers in front of the gold mountain.

"Liiiiiiiiiike."

Ships, statues, dancers, and fireworks appeared.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Toph smiled as Aang danced nearby. She joined him.

"Ah ha ha!" she continued singing as she kicked her legs.

The bison threw Katara in the air with a low.

Toph scissored her arms as she laughed in tune, "Wah ha ha!"

Sokka chuckled greedily as he attacked the gold mountain, scooping the coins into his shirt. Ty stared at her crush with a mix of horror, confusion, and wariness.

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" Toph funneled all the items into her teapot, leaving the stark cavern walls and floor exposed.

The genie collapsed, puffing slightly. Aang clapped while the rest of the group sat, shell-shocked. Sokka groaned as he discovered his stunning lack of gold coins and sulked. Ty Lee patted his back comfortingly. Katara sat unmoving and expressionless.

* * *

**A/N: And Toph finally makes her appearance! Sorry for the long wait. That song has so much that happens in it...I had to rake out my DVD of Aladdin and pause it every two seconds in order to portray the entire scene accurately. I'm gonna have nightmares of that. But here it is in all its many splendored glory. Please let me know what you think!**

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Aladdin.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Plans and Subterfuge

Chapter 11: Plans and Subterfuge

"Whoa," Katara finally spoke. She put a hand to her forehead and tried to slow her thought process.

Three wishes! This was for real. This earthbender could really grant her anything she wanted. Toph truly was a genie who lived in the teapot.

Oh what would she wish for? What should she wish for? She wanted to spend them wisely. After all, with only three, she had to make each one count. But now what couldn't she have? Everything she'd ever wanted she could have. She could have a house of a nobleman, servants by the dozens, a life of leisure! She would never have to be hungry again! She'd never need to steal to survive.

The possibilities were endless!

"So I can have any three wishes I want?" Katara clarified.

"Weeeeeell," Aang interrupted, drawing out the single syllable.

"What is it?" the waterbender asked suspiciously.

"There's a few…" he paused, unsure how to continue.

"Provisos, a couple of quid pro quos," Toph finished.

"Mind telling me them?" Katara frowned, perturbed at this developments. This deal was souring fast. _Maybe I won't get everything I want._

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody," Toph announced. "So don't even think of asking, Sugar Queen. Not that you seem like the type who has a hit list or anything, but still, better safe than sorry."

"Well, I can think of a few people I'd like to knock off," Sokka muttered.

"Rule number two!" Aang chirped. "She can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. So you'll have to live without me, Katara. I'm sorry, baby, but it just won't work out. I alrea—"

"Shut up, Twinkletoes!" Toph hissed, booting Aang in the shin. "Why would she want you? Correction. Who in the whole world would want you?"

"Killjoy," the airbender muttered under his breath as he rubbed his aching shin.

"Rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead.

"Actually it's more of won't," Toph amended.

"Huh? Why not?" Ty asked.

"It's not a pretty sight; trust me," Toph replied. "Other than that, anything's game."

_Anything…_Katara glanced at her brother and grinned. Sokka nodded slightly. The waterbender stood and set one survival tactic from the slums in motion.

"Rules?" she queried.

"Stipulations?" Sokka interjected. "Sounds suspicious to me.

"Like a scam."

"What?!" Toph exploded. "Why would I try to scam you into telling me your dreams?"

"So it's not a scam. But still…" the blue-clad girl let her thought hang.

"You have limits?" Sokka asked. "I thought you said you were all powerful."

"You're right! She did say she was," Ty agreed.

"She's not as big and strong as she says she is." Katara sighed. "I bet she couldn't even earthbend out of this cave, let alone grant a wish—if I made it, which I'm not—to get out of here."

She turned away from the fuming genie and motioned for her brother and his stalker to follow her. "Come on; let's go look for a way out." _Three, two, one, _Katara counted in her head. She smiled a little in anticipation of the next action.

A huge wall of rock sprang up in front of them, blocking their way.

"Excuse me? What did you say, Sugar Queen?" Toph stomped over to the trio. "Are you implying that I'm _weak?_ That I'm _spoiled?_ So just because you look older than me, you're automatically better than me too? Listen up!"

The siblings exchanged triumphant glances as the earthbender's voice began to rise in volume.

"You brought me out and you're getting your three ding-dang wishes! So sit down!"

"Umm, Toph?" Aang piped up tremulously.

"Shut up!" the earthbender snapped. "I'll get us out of here, and I won't even use magic. Even better, I' won't even break a sweat doing it, Sugar Queen."

Toph stomped over to a wall and began to earthbend a tunnel. "Please keep your arms and legs away from the bending zone and sides," she growled.

The others joined her as she began to work her way to the surface.

* * *

"Azula, I cannot believe you would attempt to murder your brother!" Ursa paced in front of her daughter. "Well, actually I can. You do realize that if it weren't for the fact that you're an heir to the throne (although you are second in line), I would have you beheaded! I just don't know what to do with you!"

Azula sat there, eyes hooded. _Why wouldn't she stop talking? Couldn't she see I could care less? I would do it again in a second. _

Ursa stopped pacing and sighed.

"I know this is hard on all of us."

"Oh, Mom, not this again!" Azula groaned. She rolled her amber eyes in disgust. The fourteen-year-old closed her mind down. Best wait until the worst of the storm rolled over.

"With your father's state, we've all had to make sacrifices. Even Zuko."

Azula listened intently now. Who knew? Maybe her mother would drop her some clue as to how to destroy that idiot.

"He's had to get engaged despite his objections. But he's doing a better job accepting his share than you are, young lady," Ursa continued.

Azula tuned out again, realizing that nothing important had been said.

"But it's time to grow up and accept the fact that you probably won't ever sit on the throne. I want you to reflect on that while you're under house arrest."

Ursa left the room, and Mai melted out of the shadows.

"Wow. Harsh," the kunoichi commented as she joined the bitter princess.

"If only I had gotten that lamp," Azula gritted out between her clenched jaws.

"Tell me about it," Mai replied.

"To think she placed me under house arrest." The pair moved to the balcony to watch Iroh and Zuko firebending below.

"Yeah. And the only way you'll get out is if you kiss up to your family. Including your brother," the dour girl observed.

"And even then, I'll probably only be around until he assumes the throne. He'll likely banish me until I die or until he dies. Or he may kill me."

"Maybe by beheading," Mai smirked.

"Ick. So." Azula moved closer to the kunoichi. "How's Daddy doing?"

"He's getting worse. He'll probably die any day," the assassin replied with a sideways glance.

"Excellent." The princess turned her attention back to her brother below. "If only I could convince him to marry someone I could control. Someone he would do anything to please. A pawn to me and him a pawn to her.

"Too bad. I'm sure that waterbending brat would have worked well.

"Oh!" Azula stood a little taller. "Unless." Even as she thought it through, she turned to Mai. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? It had been staring her in the face all along!

"Unless what?" Mai asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You marry Zuko." Azula moved around behind the kunoichi. "You make him forget all about that waterbender. Mold him. Make that boy putty in your hands.

"Think of it, Mai. The world in my hands. You with my brother forever. You in charge of a kingdom. You would have it all. The man you love, beauty, wealth, and power," Azula whispered sinuously.

Mai stared at the prince's form below. She was unnaturally still.

"What do you say…sister?" the princess asked.

Mai smiled ever so slightly.

Azula's lips curved wickedly upward. She had won.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens. You get two updates in a day! Am I spoiling you or what? I just couldn't stop yesterday once I finished the last chapter. Yes, Azula's back on the offense. Beware people! Beware!**

I don't own Avatar or Aladdin.


	13. Chapter 12: A Princess Is Born

Chapter 12: A Princess Is Born

Toph collapsed on the sand of the oasis with a grunt. She tried to regulate her labored breathing and ignore the sweat running into her eyes. "How—was—that—Sugar—Queen?" she panted from her reclined position.

"Wow. You certainly proved me wrong," Katara drawled with a roll of her eyes. Sokka snickered slightly. Ty Lee joined Toph on the sand.

"Ooh! This is nice! I like it! Nice and warm! It's like a mud bath and a massage at the same time!" the gymnast giggled.

"I think it was more relaxing when you weren't here," Toph muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on, Toph! You should be proud of yourself for bending your way all the way here!" Aang pointed out as he bounded over to her.

"Shut up, Twinkletoes," she growled.

Katara cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "So," she began, advancing toward the genie, "about my three wishes."

"Ah?! Doth my ears deceive me?" Toph asked, sitting up and cupping her ear with a hand. "You, missy, are down to TWO!" The earthbender jabbed two fingers at the waterbender.

The thief smoothly shoved the gesture aside. "I never actually wished myself out of the cave," she refuted.

Toph opened her mouth to object.

"She didn't, you know," Aang piped up. "She tricked you into getting us out."

The genie thought about this for a second, then shut her mouth with a snap. "Fine!"

She turned away from Katara, sulking. "But no more freebies!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," the blue-eyed girl answered with a grin.

"So what do you want?"

Katara went still in thought. There were so many first thing that came to her mind was Zuko. Toph had said she couldn't make people fall in love. But she never said she couldn't help them realize their love.

"What would you wish for?" Sokka asked.

"Me?" Toph looked thunderstruck. "No one except Aang has ever asked me that. If I could have anything, I would wish for freedom."

Katara felt a little shock. Maybe people were the same everywhere. Surviving to find freedom to be themselves. And for herself, being with Zuko let her be just that.

"Well, I'll do it," Katara announced. "Once I've used my first two wishes, I'll use my third to set you free." Because everyone deserves their shot at freedom. And now that she had given Toph her shot, it was time for Katara to take hers.

"You're the best!" Toph exclaimed. "Just for offering that, I'll do anything I can for you. Within reason of course."

She took the risk. "Well… there's this guy."

"Umm, do you not remember the rules?" Aang interrupted. "Toph can't make people fall in love with each other!"

"I never said I wanted that!" Katara protested as she blushed. After all, given the kiss, he at least had a crush on her. "But, if you could just see him…" she trailed off dreamily.

"Cute?" Ty asked knowingly as she stole a glance at Sokka.

"Gorgeous!" the waterbender answered. "He's got this long, sorta floppy black hair. And these eyes! They're golden like fire and they can be as hot as fire as well. But then, they can be softer than you can ever possibly imagine. He can say nothing, but I see everything he wants to say in those eyes. And his lips are perfect. Soft—"

Sokka straightened. "Wait!" he interrupted. "How do you know how his lips feel? You kissed him, didn't you?! You kissed that guy?!"

"You kissed Zuko?" Ty gasped. "Or... did he kiss you?"

"Umm…both?" Katara replied hesitantly.

"I can't believe you got him to kiss you!" Ty squealed.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" Sokka shouted angrily.

"Kissing isn't a crime," his sister mumbled.

"All right enough!" Toph shouted, ending the discussion. "So you like this guy. But Aang's right. I can't make him fall in love with you."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Katara sulked, deflated. "He's the prince of the Fire Nation, and I'm just some orphaned peasant. To even be considered girlfriend material, I'd have to be a princess."

Ty Lee coughed loudly and muttered something that sounded distinctly like "wish to be a princess" before coughing again.

The waterbender's eyes widened as she realized she could do that. "Can you make me a princess?"

"Hmm… let me check my recipe book," Toph replied sarcastically. "Yup! Now is this an official, bona fide wish?" She leaned close, eagerness exuding from her.

"Yes!" Katara answered quickly as her brother shouted "No!"

"Toph, I wish to be a princess!" the waterbender grinned.

Suddenly several mirrors appeared, and the genie began to measure the blue-eyed girl with a tape measure that had suddenly appeared. "Mmhmm, I see. And that's fine," Toph murmured. She tied the tape measure into a giant bow around Katara's waist, then pulled on one of the bow's tails. A puff of faintly green smoke exploded.

Katara coughed and waved it away. "Do you have to use the smoke all the time? It's," she stopped as she saw her reflection. She was…odd.

Three hair loops coiled on the right side of her face while the rest of her dark brown hair was coiled into three buns. On top of these was an elaborate hairpiece with dangling blue beads. Her make up was tasteful. The choker had a pink flower and white hemp. And she loved the dress. A pale blue base with darker blue embroidery on the hems of the long sleeves graced her body. The embroidery was on the hem of the skirt as well. The sash had a white fur trim on the top. The main color of the sash was the color of the embroidery on the hems, with a pale pattern of wavy lines across it. She liked everything really except the hair. And the hair's problem was the three buns.

"Not quite," Toph muttered, and another smoky haze appeared. The waterbender gagged a little and waved away the smoke.

This outfit had only a braided loop on her left side. The rest of her hair cascaded in ripples down her back. Her make up was exaggerated. The outfit was themed purple this time. A mauvy long bell sleeved shirt with white fur hems and an armband of darker purple and even darker purple triangles. A purple strapless knee length dress overtop the kimono-like top. Then over that, a slightly darker purple overcoat, sleeveless, that was open in the center and trimmed with white fur. Then came the sash. The sash imitated the armbands' pattern and colors. Across the middle of it was a cord with three tails of fur in the center. Her boots were lavender clunky things with white furry pompoms. She liked the coat and braided hair loop. She hated everything else.

"Almost." Toph snapped her fingers and the final outfit appeared.

Katara gazed at her traditional hair loops, which tucked into a bun. But instead of her typical plait of hair, the braid had been looped up as in the previous outfit. Her top was a periwinkle long sleeved shirt. But the sleeves were loose up to her elbows, then suctioned tight to her skin. _Perfect for fighting_, she thought absently. Then she had a skirt the same color with a dangerously high slit on her right side. On top of this, she had the coat and sash from the previous outfit. Her boots were periwinkle but had a white fur legwarmer over top. And to make the outfit perfect for her, she wore her mother's necklace.

"Third time's a charm," the genie grinned. "I give you Princess—"

"Kya," Katara supplied as the mirrors vanished. "After my mother."

"Let's go over to land you that boy!" Toph bugled.

"She can't go yet!" Ty protested. "She's not finished yet."

"What do you mean?" the earthbender asked.

"She may have the looks, but she doesn't have the stuff," the gymnast answered.

"So? Why does she need the stuff?"

"Nobody will believe it unless she has some proof of her status. Riches, servants, transportation. And you obviously don't know about these things. However, I happen to know royalty first hand. I'll tell you what she needs; you poof it up." Ty squeezed Katara. "She needs a mode of transportation."

"Sokka. Over here!" Toph called.

The blue-eyed boy refused. Toph rolled her eyes before using her bending to launch him through the air to her side. "Let's see… transportation. How about… this?"

Sokka disappeared and in his place was a komodo dragon. Ty gagged a little, eyes bugging out. "What did you do to him?!"

"You could just create an animal from scratch," Aang suggested. "It seems a little cruel to make Sokka into an animal."

"Fine," Toph growled before transforming Sokka back. "And changing something is easier than creating something."

Just then, a flying lemur swooped out of the trees. It chattered and the group of teens exchanged glances.

The lemur disappeared and was replaced by an elephant. Katara circled the creature which seemed frozen in fright.

"Nice!"

Ty grinned at Toph. "Now _that_ is transportation!

"We're gonna make you a star."


	14. Chapter 13: The Bigger, the Better!

Chapter 13: The Bigger the Better!

Mai was outside with Zuko, as planned. Now it was Azula's moment to shine. She took a deep breath, straightened out her clothes, and smoothed her hair. Then she entered the throne room. The Fire Lady sat on the throne, reading a letter.

"Mother!" the princess greeted her mother with a large, though fake, smile. "How are you?"

Ursa glanced up at her daughter harshly. Her eyes narrowed. "Who let you out of your room?"

"I'm hurt at your lack of trust," Azula lied, eyes sad. "I stayed with my guards all the way to your throne room. I came to apologize. You were right. I—I was just so worried about Daddy that I—I took it out on Zuko." The ruthless firebender paused to raise a perfectly manicured hand to cover her mouth in a show of contrition and horror. "I don't know what came over me. But you have to believe me when I say I will never do it again." The princess willed her eyes to fill with tears.

"Azula," Ursa began, standing. "I truly do not wish to discuss this right now. I have bigger problems on my mind." The Fire Lady tossed the stationary onto the throne. "How could this happen?"

"What?" Azula tried to repress her eagerness. Why was her mother so worried? Hopefully it had something to do with Zuko.

"It's Zuko's fiancée," her mother answered, moving toward a tall window. "It seems Princess Yue… well, she is no longer with us."

"You mean, she's dead?" Azula clarified. Ursa nodded and Azula faked tears. "Poor Zuko! Oh, he'll be devastated."

"Just when he had finally chosen one!"

"And the kingdom! What will we do without his union? Who will inherit the throne?" Azula privately rejoiced. Without the marriage, she could set up Mai easily. So much for worrying about that Water Tribe princess. One down, one to go. And a peasant should be easy to take care of.

"He'll have to get engaged again. Choose another bride," Ursa mused aloud. "But he already rejected almost all the other princesses."

"Instead of forcing him onto some poor princess he's never met before, how about you find some young lady of good standing here in the Fire Nation?" Azula suggested.

"What?" her mother stared at the princess as if she had grown an extra head. Azula personally thought it very unfair. After all, she was being helpful. So what if it was only for her own gain? She was still trying!

"Mai," the firebender said. "He could marry Mai. Think about it. They've grown up together. It would be so much easier on him. Plus she doesn't mind his mood swings. They're perfect for each other. You just tell him that he's going to marry her."

"I don't know," Ursa frowned. "I feel bad enough forcing him into marriage. But to give him no choice in whom he marries either? I don't think I could do that."

"Mother—" Azula began but a fanfare of trumpets interrupted her.

"What was that?" Ursa ran across the throne room to the front balcony. The city streets were filled with a procession which was headed straight toward the palace. Music drifted up from the streets.

Azula joined her mother. What the heck was going on?

"Make way for Princess Kya!" a herald sang loudly. As he continued walking, a group of swordsmen came through, throwing their blades in the air.

"Say hey! It's Princess Kya!" Ten or so dancers undulated past the crowd.

"Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar!" Toph exploded into the song. She shoved people out of the way with earthbending.

"Hey you!

Let us through!" the earthbender continued singing, parting the crowd expertly.

"It's a bright new star!

Oh come!

Be the first on your block to meet her eye!" Toph threw an arm around some bystanders. She gestured toward the parade then left them to continue her song.

"Make way!

Here she comes!" The genie forced her way through the crowd to a kiosk selling kitchenware.

"Ring bells!" She ran her hand along the row of pots hanging above her head. They clanged and clacked together. "Bang the drums!" A particularly rotund man nearby found his stomach being used as an impromptu drum by the earthbender as she sang.

"Are you gonna love this gal!" Toph grabbed another man's head and twisted it toward a large elephant. On its back sat a chair surrounded by servants with feathered fans.

"Princess Kya!" Toph sang as the fans parted to show Katara, in her royal attire, smiling. "Fabulous she!

Kya Katara!

Genuflect, show some respect!" Toph yanked a carpet out from under a man she assumed was the head guard Katara had spoken of so highly. The guard fell to his knee, unbalanced.

"Down on one knee!" the earthbender sang as she left the glowering captain behind.

"Now try your best to stay calm," she soothed the crowd with her lyrics and hands.

"Brush up your Sunday kowtow

Then come and meet her spectacular coterieeeeeeeeeeeee," Toph held the last syllable longer as she scooped up one man's ankles and used him like a wheelbarrow. She piled about five other men on and headed toward Katara. The men leaned out to shake the waterbender's hand and she obliged.

"Princess Kya!

Mighty is she!

Kya Katara," Toph extolled her new master in sung verse.

"Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"

Katara found herself surrounded by ten men who seemed to have no good in store for her. She undid the lid of her canteen and used her element to dispose of them. She caught the genie's eye, and Toph winked.

Zuko came back to earth as he heard music floating into the garden.

"And I hope you don't mind—" Mai was blathering. The prince ignored her.

"What's that?" he asked, looking toward the front of the castle and the city.

"Music, but why—" Mai answered but stopped as Zuko ran past her toward the castle. "Zuko! Wait for me!" She followed him.

"She faced the galloping hordes," an aged Toph informed the crowds in a scratchy yet somehow still melodious voice.

"A hundred bad guys with swords!" The genie appeared, smaller and younger by two boys. She waved a wooden sword around with enthusiasm and the other children smiled.

"Who sent those goons to their lords?" Toph asked, returning to her normal form.

The crowd joined in as she sang the last line. "Why Princess Kya!"

Zuko stepped out onto an empty balcony overlooking the city. His eyes quickly scanned the city street, taking in the parade. His eyes fell on the spot of blue and purple on the elephant and his heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…

"She's got seventy five golden camels," a male chorus intoned as a stream of servants bearing sparkling metal camel statues passed.

"Don't they look lovely, Toph?" Aang asked, popping up with a broad grin.

The female half of the choir sang in reply, "Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three." The women moved as one to display the birds' splendid plumage.

"Fabulous, Aang. I love the feathers," Ty Lee answered with a feminine wave of her hand.

Toph sang from her hidden spot, "When it comes to exotic-type mammals." A humongous balloon of a platypus-bear floated by the audience.

"Has she got a zoo!" The genie appeared as a penguin by a small boy and girl, who gasped with delight.

"I'm te-e-e-elling you!" She poofed to their other side as a goat, only to disappear again.

"It's a world-class menagerie!" the choir exclaimed melodiously.

Toph poofed up to a balcony where several young men from the local school were ogling the waterbender. She burst into song, causing them to jump slightly.

"Princess Kya, lovely is she,

Kya Katara."

Meanwhile the boys were harmonizing.

"There's no question this Kya's alluring.

Never ordinary, never boring."

Toph continued, "That physique! How can I speak!

Weak at the knee!" She fanned herself with a hand as the boys gave the shorter girl an odd look as they continued to sing.

"Everything about the girl just plain impresses," they sighed as Katara threw them a kiss. The boys melted a little, flushing.

Zuko watched the exchange from his vantage point and rolled his eyes. Dumb tweens. So excited over a blown kiss. He stared at the waterbender. Was it really her? No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be the thief he had kissed.

"So get on out in that square!" Toph sang.

"She's a winner, she's a whiz, a wonder!" the boys gushed in counterpart.

"Adjust your shirt and prepare!"

"She's about to pull my heart asunder!"

"To gawk and grovel and stare at Princess Kya!"

"And I absolutely love the way she dresses!" the boys sang, eyeing the slit in Katara's skirt with gleaming eyes. Toph frowned and smacked them across the heads before disappearing.

Zuko couldn't believe this. And all this display for him more than likely. He couldn't stand it another minute. He headed back inside with a growl, brushing past Mai who had finally caught up with him.

"She's got ninety-five white flying lemurs!" The chorus sang as the parade burst through the outer palace gate and into the courtyard in front of the palace.

"She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!" three guards enthused, mysteriously in tune as they danced.

"And to view them she charges no fee!" the chorus explained as Katara threw gold coins by large handfuls out into the crowd.

The commoners pounced on the money like ravenous eagle-lions. They paused in their greedy gathering only long enough to sing, "She's generous, so generous!"

"She's got slaves

She's got servants and flunkies!" Men garbed in purple twirled past, holding huge platters dripping with riches above their heads. Katara's elephant was at the palace door. Ursa turned away from the balcony to head towards the door.

"Proud to work for her," the waterbender's staff acknowledged in song.

"They bow to her whim, love serving her," the song continued as Ursa got closer to the entrance.

"They're just lousy with loyalty to Kya!"

Ursa grasped one of the huge handles to the door with a grin. There was hope for Zuko picking his own bride yet! She began to pull the door open.

"Princess Kya!" the song slowed slightly in expectation as the door cracked open.

Azula rushed up and slammed the door shut with a hand. She gave her mother an appealing look. A rumbling behind the door caused the princess to glance at the entryway with suspicion. Ursa backed away from the door.

"Princess Kya!" The notes rang off the walls, strong and full, as the door burst open. Dancers, acrobats, and jugglers poured in, followed by a swaying elephant.

"Amourous she! Kya Katara!"

Toph slid down the elephant's trunk as she sang.

"Heard Prince Zuko

Was ready to marry." The genie landed before Ursa and smoothly sketched a bow.

Behind them, Azula slowly eased her way out from behind the door. She had nearly been squashed! She turned toward the genie with a growl, an evil light in her golden eyes.

"And that, good people, is why," the earthbender explained as she danced with Zuko's astonished, but happy, mother.

"She got dolled up and dropped by." Toph teleported the Fire Lady to her throne.

"With sixty elephants," the choir sang quickly. An intricate pyramid of elephants teetered in the throne room. "Llamas galore!" A circle of llamas balanced the elephants on their backs and a ball beneath their hooves.

"With bears and lions." The beasts leaned out of their golden cages with toothy grins.

"A brass band and more." Trumpets let out a blast at their mention.

"With her forty benders." Said waterbenders performed, looping water among and through them expertly. "Her cooks, her bakers." The kitchen staff presented their wares with large smiles.

"Her birds that warble on key!" The birds joined the chorus in song.

"Make way—"

Toph watched as the procession passed her, and then glanced around quickly. She darted up to Katara. She disappeared into the waterbender's coat pocket that held the teapot. The blue-eyed girl snapped the clothes closer before someone caught a glimpse of the magical item.

Before Ursa stood a double line of male servants, all clad in purple. They parted smoothly to reveal Katara sitting on Appa.

"For Princess Kya!" the chorus held the last word as the flying bison performed several loops and twists around the throne room. Meanwhile, Azula was shoving the servants outside the palace into the courtyard.

The choir fell silent as Appa landed inches from Ursa and Katara stood. The waterbender bowed deeply.


	15. Chapter 14 The Princess Loses the Prince

Chapter 14: The Princess Loses the Prince

Katara stayed in her bow, waiting for the Fire Lady to say something.

"Splendid! I'm pleased to meet you, Princess Kya; I'm Lady Ursa," Ursa smiled. "Come now, stop bowing."

The waterbender straightened up. She took in Ursa. The dark hair, the soft gold eyes, the porcelain skin, everything about her reminded Katara of Zuko. Well, almost. This woman certainly lacked that harsher quality the prince had at times. Must be from his father Katara decided.

"That was quite an entrance," the older woman commented. Katara was about to answer when a shout exploded in the room.

"Quite an entrance?" Azula interrupted, eyes crazed. "Her little parade nearly killed me!" The firebender gestured wildly at a wide-eyed Katara. "She's a menace! A danger to society! She oughtta be locked! And never released!"

"You're unharmed though, Azula," Ursa pointed out calmly. "Let's just let bygones be bygones. I'm sure Kya meant no harm."

Katara glanced discretely over at Azula. _Yeah… sure, we'll go with that_, she thought. _I meant no harm to that backstabbing witch you people call a princess. She just conveniently happened to be nearly squashed by that door. And she just as conveniently happened to drop me to what could have been my death if not for Aang._

"Princess Kya, this is my daughter Azula," Ursa introduced the two girls.

"It's my pleasure to meet Zuko's sister," the waterbender answered with a reverent half-bow. The firebender pouted a little until her mother gave her a glare that said she would be under house arrest again if she didn't behave. The golden-eyed girl bobbed her head a little at the now upright Katara.

"Oh, Mai, I didn't see you over there," Ursa said, looking over toward the garden entrance. "I'm so sorry about that."

Mai stepped forward, glaring daggers at Katara. She stood apart from everyone, her posture defensive and surly.

"This is my daughter's friend Mai. I'm sure she's as delighted to see you as I am," Ursa said smoothly.

The kunoichi was silent a moment. "Ecstatic," she growled as she folded her arms across her body.

Katara resisted the shiver that tried to race down her spine. If this was Mai's ecstatic face, she didn't want to see her furious face. Not that she had anything to go by, seeing as this glaring face was the only face she had ever seen Mai wear. And considering everything she knew now, the waterbender was almost positive that glare was because of Zuko.

"Kya," Ursa broke the silence, and Katara focused on the Fire Lady.

"It's not that I'm not glad you're here, but why are you here?" Zuko's mother asked.

Katara tried to ignore the daggers of two pairs of heated stares into her back. "I thought I said that in the song."

"It was but… well… you see he's engaged."

The waterbender tried to keep the shock off her face. Toph had discovered his engagement to the recently deceased Yue. But had he gotten engaged to someone else? After all this work, had she lost her chance before she even got it? She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Who was his new fiancée? When, how had it happened? Had he kissed her while he was engaged? And if so, then had he chosen the girl? Or was it arranged? Because if it was arranged, she understood that he might not love the girl. But if he had chosen her, then he certainly should not have been kissing her. Engaged people should not go around kissing people they aren't engaged to.

"Or rather, was," Ursa clarified. "But I only just received news of his fiancée Yue's death today. So how did you know Zuko was available again?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Azula said, approaching Katara from behind. The feral delight in her tone warned the waterbender that she was on a slippery path. One wrong answer and she would be barbequed waterbender. Unfortunately for the murderous firebender, this situation was the one she had expected and the waterbender had done her homework.

"I'm Yue's cousin," Katara lied. She launched into her cover-up. Thank goodness, Toph had done some background research on Water Tribe royalty at Ty Lee's urging. "My father was Chief Arnook's younger brother. Unfortunately, my parents died suddenly, leaving my brother and me in my uncle's care. When we received Zuko's proposal, Yue had just passed away. My uncle sent the letter and me. He hoped that Zuko would be willing to marry me instead so as to keep the peace between our nations."

"Odd that he didn't mention you in the letter," Azula said slowly.

"Really? I was sure he did," Katara answered.

"Really, Azula. He just lost his only child. I'm sure it just slipped his mind," Ursa scolded her daughter.

"What is that thing?" Mai spoke up, pointing at Appa.

"Oh. It's a flying bison. Haven't you ever seen one?" the waterbender answered.

As Ursa went over to examine Appa, the two fire nation girls closed in on Katara.

"Are you sure you're a water tribe princess?" Mai asked acidly.

"Yes," Katara said. "I would show you my pedigree but usually people don't question a princess's lineage so I don't make it a habit to bring the family tree with me."

"Why have I never heard of you before today then?" Azula inquired abruptly.

"It was always assumed Yue or her husband would take Uncle's place. Keep in mind, I'm third in line to the throne at best."

"Azula, Mai, stop badgering the poor girl. You're acting like she's some common criminal," Ursa said, rejoining the teenagers.

_You're not too far off there_, Katara thought.

"You are lovely though. I'm sure Zuko will be willing to consider you, with the way circumstances are. Where is he, Mai? I thought you were with him."

"I'm over here."

Zuko's voice came from behind Katara. The sound of it sent shivers down her spine, reminding her of a heartfelt conversation.

"Oh there you are," his mother said happily.

The waterbender took a deep breath before turning to face him.

* * *

Zuko couldn't breathe for a moment. It was the thief. He knew that skin, that braid (even if it was looped up now), those lips, those blue eyes. But seeing her in that outfit as a princess, her beauty was even impossible, ethereal. She was like a ghost of a dead person.

But he took her in for a minute, drank in the familiarity of her. Relief rushed through him as he stared. She was okay, unharmed from the alley's battle. The feelings coursing through him confused him. He was happy she was here, safe, within his grasp. But he was angry that she had disappeared, left him so scared.

It was his anger that came out of him. He knew who she was. Did she think he was too stupid to remember her? Did she think so little of him? Why was she making up this story about royal lineage? Had she forgotten what she told him that day?

"What's she doing here?" he barked out.

And he watched the shock unfold on her face. It cut Zuko to the core but the pain just spurred on his anger.

"I'm sick of being the prize for the princesses to win!" He knew he was just saying whatever came to his mind and that it was stupid but he didn't care at the moment.

"Zuko!" his mother gasped in horror.

Azula and Mai had this expression of joy, almost relish on their faces.

Zuko plunged on, unable to stop his words even though he didn't really mean them. "No! I'm not going through this again! I'm not seeing any more girls!" A fiery punch emphasized his last sentence. The prince spun on his heel and stormed out.

But even as he walked away, he could see Kya's face in his mind. He could see the pain, the tears in her beautiful eyes. He kept walking though, willing himself to forget that picture.

* * *

Ursa hovered nearby, babbling about how Zuko didn't mean those words, he was in a bad mood, so much was going on, don't blame him. But Katara knew she was lying. She had seen his eyes.

Those golden eyes she adored harden to stone. They had glared out at her. They had said that he knew she was lying and wouldn't forgive her for it.

Then she grew angry. Like he hadn't lied when they first met! Ok. He hadn't exactly lied. But he hadn't told the whole truth. How dare he look down on her!

The waterbender unscrewed her canteen and drew out her water. She slapped Zuko's neck with a water whip.

The room was silent as the prince froze, water dripping down his neck. Everyone was gaping at the blue-eyed girl.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked mockingly. "You afraid to put up a fight? Why don't you prove that you're no prize? The prize sits on the sidelines!"

The golden-eyed boy turned back toward her. "You sure you want to fight me?"

"Yeah. What's the matter? Afraid a girl will beat you?"

"No. I'll meet you in the sparring arena in fifteen minutes," he answered with a smirk.

Katara nodded. "See you there." She strode away.

"Kya," Ursa began.

The waterbender turned her heated gaze onto the Fire Lady. "Where's the sparring arena?"

"Straight back on the main path."

The waterbender stormed out of the throne room. Toph came out of the teapot when they were out of sight. The blind girl fell in step with her master.

"You sure you want to do this?" The genie asked. "I mean, isn't this a great way to turn him against you? And I don't think kicking his butt is going to make him like you better."

Katara took off her sash and outer robe. She didn't care if the slit was dangerously high. She wasn't going to let the other robe hinder her. "Take these!" she said, tossing the shed garments to Toph.

Zuko was already there when the waterbender arrived. Along with a delighted looking Azula and a… emotionless Mai. Obviously the princess was overjoyed that her brother was having a lovers' spat (were they lovers?) so early on. Katara was seriously beginning to think that the only emotion Mai ever showed was anger. Although her anger was mixed with hatred. Still, all other emotions seemed impossible. The pair of girls obviously issues. Azula was just sick and twisted while Mai was an emotionless automaton.

The waterbender took in her options for water quickly. A stream just beyond the Fire Nation girls, the sweat dripping down her back from the sun's scorching rays, and what she had in her pouch seemed to be her options. It wasn't nearly the amount she would have liked to have, but she could make do.

"Ready?" Zuko asked with a glare as she joined him on the field.

"Are you?" she retorted with a smirk.

His answer was a fireball aimed at her head. Katara easily countered, drawing water from her canteen to shield her. She followed up by using her shield plus additional liquid summoned from the stream as a wave to attack. Zuko imitated her attack with his fire. The two elements clashed, and a cloud of steam covered the field. Knowing the cover would disappear quickly in such an exposed area, the waterbender took advantage of it while she could.

She ran to his right quickly, snaking her water around his ankles. He moved to track her as the steam began to clear, and she froze her water. As the last of the steam cleared, she watched as Zuko wobbled, off-balance by the sudden halt to his movement. The waterbender rushed in, pulling water up from all her sources at once. The prince lashed out with a blast, but she threw her element up, blocking it. She subliminated water out of the air into an icy sword leveled at the prince's throat.

Both benders froze, breathing heavily. His eyes travelled over her, taking in the sword, her extended arm, the icy blue eyes, her right thigh protruding from the slit. She kept her eyes on him, waiting. He didn't move nor did he breathe fire to melt her sword. Perhaps it was that he knew better than to force her hand.

"I win," she finally breathed.

"This time," he answered.

A collective sigh from everyone in the area, and all the ice became water and fell to the ground. The ground soaked up the moisture as the prince and thief separated.

"I'll consider you," Zuko said as she walked off the field to retrieve her things from an astonished Toph.

"That's all I ask," Katara replied. She shrugged into her outer robe and retied her sash.

"Now that that's over, I'll show you to your rooms," Ursa announced as she approached the waterbender.

**

* * *

A/N: Cookie to anyone who catches the Disney reverence that didn't come from Aladdin!**


	16. Chapter 15: Romance in the Heavens

Chapter 15: Romance in the Heavens

"So explain to me again how kicking your with-any-luck-soon-to-be fiancé's butt helps you win his heart?" Toph asked later that night as Katara and her group lounged outside in the garden. They had wanted to enjoy the balmy air that evening.

"Because, call me clueless or blind, although the latter would be right, but I don't see it. Not that it wasn't fun to watch you kick his butt. Because it totally was," the genie ended with a laugh.

"It was to get me a chance," Katara answered, looking toward a nearby balcony. A little bit of light spilled out into the darkness. She had already seen Zuko on it so she hoped it was his. "Not to win him."

"Although he does like to fight," Ty Lee spoke up. "I mean, he loves bending."

"He really respected me after I stood my ground against him in our house," the waterbender admitted. "Like he had never met a girl who could do that in a fight. It made me feel really special." Her blue eyes stole toward the balcony.

"You really like him, don't you?" Aang asked seriously.

"Well, duh," Sokka huffed. "She only keeps looking up at his balcony every two seconds."

His sister flushed. "Do not!" she protested.

"Yeah, you do," Ty Lee agreed perkily.

Katara said nothing but thought how obvious it had been that she agreed mostly to please Sokka. That girl had the love bug bad for the boy. It made the waterbender happy and sick at the same time.

"Just go up and ask him out on a date already," the water tribe boy grumbled. As her older brother, he had made no effort a few days earlier to disguise his distaste for the guy putting the moves on his little sister. But he still wanted her to be happy, so he reluctantly had given Katara permission to go for Zuko. Much to his continued chagrin and everyone else's delight.

"You can take Appa," Aang offered. "It's really romantic flying through the clouds. Toph and I—" The airbender was suddenly silenced by an earthen hand over his mouth.

"The bison flies when you say yip yip," the earthbender finished calmly as if she clamped people's mouths shut every day. "And I would never go with Twinkletoes on a romantic flight through the clouds."

"Then why are you blushing?" the gymnast asked and promptly found herself joining Aang in efforts to free her mouth from an earthen hand like his own. Apparently Toph didn't appreciate any innuendo about her relationship with the airbender.

"Thanks, guys," Katara said with a smile as she stood. Best let things be before she was the one with a rock hand suffocating her.

"Just be back at a decent hour!" Sokka called after as she mounted the bison. "No staying out all night with that firebender!" Katara settled herself between the beast's horns. "And you waterwhip him good if he tries to sneak a kiss or anything! No kissing, you hear me?!"

"Yip yip, Appa," his sister replied, and the creature took off leaving a fuming, overprotective Sokka behind. When Appa hovered near the balcony, she hopped off and landed on the marble floor.

"Who's there?" Zuko asked, joining her.

"It's Kya," she answered.

"I can see you. You didn't have to say that," he snapped.

"Hey! You were the one who asked!"

"So why are you here? And why is your bison here too?"

"So I can get on your balcony," Katara answered the questions in reverse order. "And, I just wanted to ask you if you…I don't know." She stared at her feet, blushing. Why couldn't she get it out?! She took a deep breath and let it out before she could chicken out. "WanttogoforarideonAppawithme!"

The firebender was silent. The silence continued to stretch on uncomfortably. She fidgeted and pressed her lips together. She lost her patience and decided he wasn't going to answer. Silent treatment.

"Never mind. I can tell you don't like me," she said, turning away to hide her teary eyes. "You made it obvious that you hate me in the throne room. Just forget I asked." She made her way back to the bison's side.

"I don't hate you," he said quietly, stopping her in her tracks. "But how can I trust someone who calmly pointed a sword at me a few hours ago? Who's to say you won't shove me off?"

Katara couldn't believe he was hung up on that. They both knew that she wouldn't have killed him. Besides, he had agreed to fight her. She rolled her eyes anyway though. The waterbender got onto Appa and held out her left hand. "Do you trust me?"

He stared at her, golden eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

"Do you trust me?" she repeated.

Zuko could see the girl of the slums then. She was pulling him along the streets, fighting him in a dilapidated room, kissing him, trying to escape the guards. The answering tug on his heart made him place his hand in hers.

She smiled, and her eyes lit up. She helped him up, and he settled into bison fur beside her.

"Yip yip!" she said, snapping the reins. Then they soared out of the palace grounds.

Outside, Appa dipped down with a low, and they flew over the city streets.

Katara had to agree with Aang then. This was romantic. She leaned a little closer to Zuko and began to sing softly, gently.

"I can show you the world,

Shining, shimmering, splendid," she let her song convey what she couldn't say. The prince turned to her, listening.

"Tell me, Zuko, now when did you last let your heart decide?" she asked melodiously, her serious gaze locked with his. An undertow was there that threatened to pull them under. She broke contact, trying to ignore the feeling he had wanted to answer her question.

"I can open your eyes," the waterbender continued in song, sweeping an arm before Zuko.

"Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under," she sang as Appa glided through the city streets and ducked under an archway and closer to the ground.

"On a flying bison ride!" The bison rose swiftly out of the city into the twinkling night sky. They soared through the clouds, anticipating the view.

"A whole new world," Katara let her volume rise, swelling in sync with the joy in her heart.

"A new fantastic point of view," she cast a glance over her shoulder in unison with Zuko at the tiny palace below. As she did, she thought of all the guards saying she was a street rat, that she would never be anything.

"No one to tell us no or where to go," she sang a little fiercely, her memories lending her strength. They soared by the moon, the clouds below.

"Or say we're only dreaming." The waterbender let her gaze meet Zuko's again. His was challenging as he leaned in, joining her song.

"A whole new world." As Katara leaned in, he smirked a little and turned away.

"A dazzling place I never knew.

But when I'm way up here," he continued in song, meeting her gaze again.

"It's crystal clear." He reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand before turning away again, slowly.

"That now I'm in

A whole new world with you," the firebender sang as his hand intertwined with hers.

Katara felt her cheeks flush, and her heart race. The swell of love in her came out in harmony to his melody.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" Appa looped around a cloud, changing its shaped into an ice cream cone as the waterbender's voice climaxed in volume.

Zuko was distracted by the flock of sparrowkeets they had flown into.

"Unbelievable sights," he began to sing. But he quickly shifted his attention back to the girl next to him.

"Indescribable feelings," he added lyrically, his eyes serious as they met hers. Appa ducked quickly and the pair of teenagers floated in the air for a moment.

"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling," the firebender sang as Appa rejoined them, catching them in the saddle on his back, away from the reins. It was almost as if it were his way of saying, "you two enjoy each other; I'll handle the driving." Appa wove higher into the sky.

"Through an endless diamond sky!" The prince sang, putting an arm around Katara protectively.

"A whole new world," he intoned, holding the last note. Katara paused before joining back in.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," she sang intensely, shaking her head at the firebender as Appa dived toward the ocean below them.

The bison skirted the water, plumes of spray on either side of the saddle.

"A hundred thousand things to see," Zuko answered the waterbender melodiously as they zoomed through a crowd of fishing boats.

"Hold your breath, it gets better!" Katara enthused in tune.

"I'm like a shooting star," the prince explained, firebending a small comet before them. She gasped a little in delight, and he smiled.

"I've come so far," he sang, remembering how he had once looked at the city before she had taken him to the slums. He also recalled how far he had come in one day from being furious at the girl beside him to singing a love song with her.

"I can't go back to where I used to be," he affirmed lyrically, shaking his head.

"A whole new world," Katara joined in the refrain.

"Every turn a surprise," Zuko smiled as he sang. Their ride moved toward the galloping herd of ostrich horse nearby.

"With new horizons to pursue," the waterbender added simultaneously. She reached out and brushed an animal with her fingertips.

"Every moment, red letter," he intoned, countering her part. He turned to her as they left the herd behind and she sat up.

"I'll chase them anywhere," the pair sang together, their voices blending.

"There's time to spare." Zuko leaned closer to Katara, amber eyes locked with hers.

"Let me share this whole new world with you," they continued melodiously, quieting a little.

"A whole new world," the waterbender sang as she bent some water up from a fountain they passed and shaped it into a fire lily. The firebender's eyes widened in wonder and amusement, and Katara let the water fall back to earth as she blushed. She turned away from the prince, embarrassed at his look.

"A whole new world," Zuko answered, catching her chin and tilting her gaze to meet his.

"That's where we'll be," she sang a little quieter, losing herself in his eyes.

"That's where we'll be," he confirmed melodiously. They stayed as they were, waiting for the other to let the song end.

"A thrilling chase," the waterbender intoned softly, thinking of their first meeting in the marketplace.

"A wondrous place," the prince replied in song, thinking of the view from her window, the way it overlooked the city.

"For you and me," they crooned in unison as they leaned closer at last. As the held note ended, Zuko's lips claimed hers.

* * *

**Seriously I am spoiling you guys by giving you a new chapter so soon! Although it is shorter than the others so I feel slightly more justified. Thank you for the kind reviews!**


	17. Chapter 16: Couples, Couples Everywhere

Chapter 16: Couples, Couples Everywhere

Katara and Zuko were cuddling on a rooftop as fireworks exploded overhead. She snuggled a little closer. The prince smiled a little.

"It's really nice up here," he said casually.

"Mmhmm," she answered.

"It's a shame your brother had to miss this."

"Nah. He wouldn't have let you kiss me," the waterbender said, making a face.

Zuko laughed. He switched tactics. "I'm glad to see the guards didn't hurt you."

"Just a bump to my head," she replied, falling for his trap. "Although getting knocked out a day later didn't help matters." Her blue eyes widened as she realized what she had done. "I mean--!"

"You are the girl from the market!" the prince said, drawing away from her. "You did lie to me."

"You made that clear in the throne room," she countered bitterly.

"What?"

"Don't deny it! I saw it in your eyes. You knew all along."

"Well, I think I had a right to be mad in there. You lied about who you were!" he retorted angrily. "Who are you really?"

"The truth?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"No, another lie would be great. Of course the truth!"

"The truth," she began. "The truth is…" How could she explain with out bringing Toph into it? Zuko wasn't the type who would believe genies granting three wishes to the special diamond in the rough. So she lied. "The truth is my family sent me to the Fire Nation to learn more about the commoners. My uncle wanted to insure that I was prepared in case I ended up having to take Yue's place. He wanted me to have a unique perspective on your culture. So he sent me to the slums with my brother for protection." She blew at one of her loopies. "But I really am a princess!" She gave the firebender an appealing smile.

"So you just lied to me in the slums," he clarified.

"A little," she lied. "But not much. My brother and I did have to fend for ourselves. And our parents really are dead."

Zuko sighed. "Just… don't lie to me again. I don't like fighting with you if it's not bending."

"Okay," Katara said, resting her head on his shoulder. She silently prayed that the prince would never find out how much she had lied just then.

* * *

Katara returned around midnight, sneaking through the clearing behind the annex she was given to stay in. The moon shed its light into the cultured garden and the couple sitting on the rock kissing. Was that Toph? And was she—kissing Aang?!

The waterbender froze, unsure if she was hallucinating or not. If she wasn't, should she let them know they weren't alone?

Fortunately, the earthbender noticed and broke away from the airbender.

"Umm," the petite girl said. The she slapped Aang. "How dare you!"

"Ow!" the boy cried as he nursed his cheek, which sported a bright red handprint. "What was that for, Toph?"

"For kissing me!"

Katara just watched this interaction speechless in shock.

"You were kissing me too!" the airbender pointed out, pouting.

"Was not!"

"Enough!" the waterbender interrupted. "You can stop pretending you don't like each other."

Toph heaved a sigh. "Ok. You're right. I like Aang. But because of circumstances, we can't be together."

"That's why you want to be free," the blue-eyed girl whispered. "So you can be with him."

The couple nodded, blushing.

"I'll just be going inside," Katara said, leaving the two tweens outside. Only to walk in on her brother kissing Ty Lee, or actually the other way around. "What is going on!?"

Sokka scrambled up and hid behind his sister. "Save me!"

"From what? Ty Lee?"

"Yes!"

"This isn't what it looks like," the acrobat began.

"Quite honestly, I've had enough surprises tonight. I don't care," Katara said, heading to her personal suite. "Kiss him all you want. He could use a girlfriend." She ignored her brother's protests.

The waterbender sighed and shed her outer robe after closing the door. She smiled a little at the memory of Zuko's gentle good-night kiss.

She didn't even hear the footsteps until it was too late. The waterbender felt a cloth cover her mouth and nose. She let out a muffled scream and gagged on the foul scent of the rag. As her vision span, she tried to bend water from the vases around the room. She heard a faint splash before arms banded around her.

"We meet again, street mouse," the captain of the guard grinned as he came out of the shadows.

Katara heard nothing more as the drug overcame her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my! Another cliffie! Mwuahahahaha! Ok. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. Tune back in another time to find out what happens to our little waterbender!**


	18. Chapter 17: On the Menu

Chapter 17: On the Menu

Sokka paused in his efforts to keep Ty Lee at bay. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the acrobat queried as she too stilled.

"Shh!"

The faint splash of water reached their ears in the silence.

"Katara!" the two teens shouted in unison and stood. Together they raced toward the room. They burst through the doors.

Sokka saw his sister's limp body first, cradled against a dark bulk. Ty Lee gasped in horror.

"Let her go!" the water tribe boy yelled, rushing toward the kidnapper. A swath of fire forced the teenager to duck and the assailant took advantage of this to escape into the night with the unconscious waterbender.

Frustrated, Sokka pounded the floor with a fist. Ty Lee snuck away to find Toph.

* * *

Katara came around slowly. Her head ached and her mouth felt cottony. She choked as she tried to wet her parched throat.

"Ah. Looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally coming around," the captain said with a laugh.

The waterbender opened her eyes and realized she was bound and gagged. She glared at the captain as he approached her.

"My apologies, princess, but I couldn't risk you waterbending and escaping. I also apologize for calling you a street mouse earlier. You just look uncannily like this waterbender thief I am trying to capture."

"Captain!" a sharp voice barked. Mai emerged from the shadows. "Why are you apologizing to the prisoner?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The captain bowed in a panic and scurried away.

"So, I heard you had a romantic outing with Zuko," the kunoichi growled, approaching predatorily. "Quite the trampy little princess, Kya. Chasing after the heir to the Fire Nation throne." The older girl knelt by Katara.

The waterbender channeled all her anger and defiance into her sapphire eyes. Mai held her gaze though, undaunted.

"You shouldn't have," the gothic girl continued. She removed a knife from her sleeve and trailed it lovingly down Katara's cheek. "It would have been so much easier for both of us if you hadn't." Blood dripped down the fresh cut on the waterbender's face. "But see; now he's shown interest in you, and I _cannot _allow that." The knife pressed harder against the thief's skin and more blood welled up from the cut.

"So I'm afraid you're expendable now. Say bye-bye, waterbrat." Mai sheathed her blade, smirking. She stepped back. "Oh, and by the way, once you're gone, I'll have Zuko all to myself. He'll be easy pickings."

Katara struggled against her bonds. Muffled curses escaped the gag. The waterbender tried to wriggle her hands free as her captor laughed cruelly at her futile attempts to escape.

Azula melted out of the shadows. She glared at her prisoner with haughty golden eyes. "Feed her to the platypus bear. It's getting restless from the scent of blood." The duo left together.

The waterbender's eyes widened in horror. On the other side of the tiny clearing, snapping and crunching branches could be heard.

_Oh boy, _Katara thought. She couldn't bend, and her blood was sending that creature into a feeding frenzy. The only thing she could reach was that stupid teapot. Wait! Toph!

The earthbender could help her! Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? One wish and Katara was off the menu. As the waterbender cupped the teapot, preparing to rub, a sword hilt hit her over the head. As the girl's body went lax, her fingers brushed across the jade.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed as she appeared in the emptied clearing. "Ever since Ty told me, I've been waiting for you to rub." The genie noticed the waterbender's lack of response. "And… you're out cold, aren't you?"

The Blind Bandit grasped Katara's shoulders. "Come on! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you wish for it! You have to say, 'Toph, I wish you would save my life.'" She looked up as the ravenous platypus bear burst into the clearing.

Its bill snapped, and it came crashing closer, drool dripping off six-inch-long fangs. The petite earthbender renewed her efforts to rouse the waterbender with new fervor as the beast galloped closer.

"Come on!" Toph begged, giving the limp body a shake. Katara's head fell forward, as if nodding. "I'm taking that as a yes!"

Just before the beast was upon them, the conscious girl repelled it with a boulder. Although it whined a little from pain, its desire for food was greater. The creature only paused for a moment more, then raced back toward the girls. The earthbender threw up a stone cage around the creature.

The platypus-bear roared, throwing itself up against the bars. Toph stayed well away from its flailing paws as she worked on untying Katara. She released the waterbender and left the enraged animal behind.

* * *

Katara woke in Toph's arms. She groaned. "Ow…"

"Hey, Sweetness. You feel okay?" the earthbender asked as she came to a stop.

"Ask me tomorrow," the waterbender answered with a grimace as she felt the lump on her head. They were back at the palace, right where her quarters were.

The genie chuckled. "You do seem to have a problem with being knocked out a lot. But at least you still have your sense of humor."

"I don't know. One more bonk to the head, and even that might disappear. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Toph brushed it off. "I'd do it again. I'm kind of fond of you. You outsmarted me. But don't think that means I'm going to join you for any girls' nights out! I'll get your back anytime though." The earthbender punched Katara's arm. She didn't notice the waterbender wince and rub her arm.

The doors to the suite banged open, and a blur of blue cloth barreled out.

"You're back!" Sokka ran up and embraced his sister tightly. "You're okay! You're safe!" He pulled away. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Geez, Katara, you could write a book on all the ways to fall unconscious."

"Hey! It's not my fault everybody takes the waterbender out first!"

"You have to be more careful!"

Aang came rushing over then too. "You found her in time then," he said to Toph.

"Yeah. Just don't tell Sokka that she was about to be eaten by a platypus-bear. We'd really have a problem then," the genie whispered back to her boyfriend.

Ty flipped down from a nearby tree. "You don't have time for tearful reunions," she informed Katara. "Mai's on her way to Zuko's chambers right now."

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry! I know it took a while for me to update! I was doing so well at fast updates too. I've been busier lately and this chapter was a pain to write. I debated making it longer because well, it's only four pages. But with some advice from my aniki, I decided to stick with this cut point.

Can I just state for the record that I love writing for a badass Mai? And yes, I have a certain affection for knocking Katara out. It's the running joke! *points at Katara and laughs* Uh oh. *runs away from a murderous Katara* Until next time!


	19. Chapter 18: Girl Fight!

Chapter 18: Girl Fight!

Zuko was lying on his bed, trying to wrap his mind around that night. He replayed every moment of his day from Kya's grand entrance to the enchanting trip on Appa. He smiled a little at the memory of her lips on his as they stopped singing.

A knock sounded on his door, interrupting his thoughts. Without waiting for permission, the door opened. Mai stepped in.

"Hello, Zuko," she said as she approached the firebender.

He sat up and glared at the dark girl. "What are you doing in here?" He put up his guards. After all, last time this girl had been in his room, she had tried to kill him.

"Can't a girl come to visit her friend?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed, her eyes wide with innocence.

"So you tried to kill me because I'm your friend?"

"I was ordered to do that."

"Yeah, by my sister. Who I bet is waiting outside in the hall to see how well you fare with me," he guessed.

"Who says I'm not here to see you?" Mai responded with a flirtatious glance.

Zuko laughed bitterly. "I'm sure you are. But how can I know that you aren't here because Azula told you to make your move since my engagement is no more?"

"Why are you okay with Princess Kya 'making her move,' as you so quaintly put it, but you're not with me doing the same thing?" the dark girl asked, lacing her fingers through his.

He pulled his hand free, disgusted by her touch apparently. "That's different."

"Why? Because you like her?" she demanded.

"Yes, for one thing."

"Why?" the kunoichi asked, tears starting to come into her eyes. "Why do you like her?"

"It's complicated," the prince answered, not wanting to reveal the truth. That it was the way Kya fearlessly attacked him, challenged his previous beliefs, and opened his eyes to so much more. Or how her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight tonight. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me!" Mai pleaded. "What is it you like about her? Is it her eyes? Her hair? Her skin? I can spend more time in the sun, get tanner, let the sun bleach my hair!"

"It's not just her looks!" Zuko answered.

"Is it the fact she's willing to fight you? I've always been willing to spar with you! You were always the one who turned me down!"

"It's everything about her! It's not one thing you can copy to make me instantly fall in love with you," the prince told the dour girl, amazed that she couldn't grasp this concept. He stood and walked toward his door.

"She's just using you," she announced, desperate to keep him here with her. Even if it meant lying to him, she just wanted him to see her, to notice her. If that meant ruining that little water tribe girl in the process, so be it. She wouldn't lose Zuko to her.

"You're lying," he said, but his voice had the smallest hint of doubt in it.

Mai latched onto that seed of doubt and picked at it. "She was bragging that you were just another test of her ability. She manipulates men. It's all a game to her, seeing how fast she can get them to fall in love with her. Then she leaves."

"Kya would never do something like that."

"Yes, she would! She's been lying from the start!" the goth insisted.

"I don't believe you."

"She's gone, Zuko! She said she was leaving because you were too easy to trick!"

"Better check your crystal ball again, Mai," Katara announced, pushing herself off the pillar she had been leaning against. She moved away from the balcony.

"How the he—" Azula growled, coming in to check if her ears were deceiving her.

"Admit it!" the waterbender said, stabbing a finger into the gothic girl's chest when she was close enough. "You tried to have me killed!"

"I did not!" Mai denied.

"Then how'd I get this cut on my face?" Katara gestured at the scab on her cheek.

"A branch probably nicked you on your way here," Azula scoffed.

"Oh yeah! I'm obviously lying. Because I'm the evil one who's under house arrest. Oh wait. That's you. You put me on the platter for a platypus-bear!"

"All right. Why don't we all just calm down, and talk this out?" Zuko said, trying to ease some of the tension between the girls. His suggestion was ignored though.

"You little waterbrat!" Mai exploded, shoving Katara away from her. "You deserved it for trying to seduce Zuko!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" the prince shouted, forgetting his earlier comment about calming down. No one insulted the girl he liked in front of him.

"Oh! That's just rich!" the kunoichi laughed bitterly. "Take her side over the girl who's loved you, stood by you since we were both kids."

"I should have killed you myself rather than leaving you to that platypus-bear!" Azula growled, coming to stand next to her minion.

"You're right," Katara smirked. She undid her canteens of water and pulled her element to wrap around her arms. "You should have."

Mai flicked her arms and several kunai fell into her hands. The fire princess took up a fighting stance. The kunoichi made the fist move, throwing one handful of weapons at Katara. The waterbender waved her arm in front of her face, freezing the trailing water into a shield.

The kunai thudded into the ice, small fragments of the frozen water sparkling in the air as they fell. The blue-eyed girl melted her shield, and a whip of water snaked out toward the two Fire Nation girls. Azula leapt forward, and a wall of blue flames rose up. She grinned maniacally as the flames died.

A punch of azure flames was dodged by a duck on Katara's part. As she rose upward, she spun, her whips smacking both her opponents. Mai, falling closer to the waterbender, came up, swiping a blade at her opponent's face. The thief's blue eyes widened as she leaned back to avoid the sharp edge. Katara felt the heat on her back and turned to face it in horror.

Azula's eyes were bright with hunger for blood, knowing that the waterbender wasn't going to be able to counter the fiery kick in time. A single waterbender fighting two opponents, one before her, one behind, was sure to fall. The look in those sapphire eyes said she knew she was done for.

Zuko grabbed Azula's ankle then, and the princess stopped bending in shock. Her brother smirked and twisted his arm. His sister landed on the floor with a thud.

Katara looked at him, shocked.

"Two against one didn't really seem fair," he answered her unspoken question. The couple moved together, back to back. Mai and Katara faced each other, while the royal siblings glared at each other.

Zuko lashed out against his sister with his element as the waterbender jumped into the air, allowing her water whip to lash out at the gothic girl's feet. Mai countered with three shuriken, and Katara used her whip to flip the only painting on Zuko's wall in front of her as a makeshift shield. Several thunks sounded and the blue-eyed girl grinned then hit the ruined art with the embedded shuriken back at the other girl.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zuko told the waterbender. "That was my favorite painting!"

"It was me or the painting!"

He didn't have an opportunity to answer her, being too busy blocking his sister's flames.

"Duck!" Katara shouted as she turned slightly. He ducked and two jets of water knocked their opponents back a second later. She left him, her element trailing her as a wave. As Mai struggled to her feet, the waterbender hit her with the wave, then whipped the water around for another barrage, imitating her water's downward motion. The dark girl was smashed into the ground by the toppling water and spluttered afterwards, water dripping off her.

The goth noticed her soaked and straggling hair then. "You ruined my hair!" she accused Katara.

"You've never looked better," the waterbender sneered, hopping upright, her arms high. The water around Mai rose up. A flick of the thief's wrists, and the water froze into several icy shards. They embedded themselves around the knife thrower, much like the trapped girl usually attacked.

Zuko skidded past Katara, and she turned to see Azula's twin streams of fire aimed at her. The waterbender managed to draw the remaining water up in defense, but the force of the blast sent her flying backward to join Zuko.

His sister rushed over and melted the ice ensnaring Mai. The two miscreants dashed toward the balcony.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Ursa demanded, throwing open the doors to Zuko's room, Iroh behind her. She took in the scorch marks, wet floor, and the two fleeing girls.

"Guards, arrest them!" Iroh ordered, pointing at his niece and her friend.

As the guards rushed forward to attack the two girls, a dark shape flipped in from the balcony. As Ty Lee came into the light, she hit Mai in the arms. Azula yanked her dark friend away from the gymnast and further threat of paralysis. However, the guards had now surrounded the two.

Katara, having recovered, advanced on Azula. The golden eyes of the princess lit when she saw the jade teapot in the inside pocket of the waterbender's robes.

"This isn't over yet!" Azula growled as she quickly began to create lightning.

"Look out!" Iroh shouted, but Azula aimed her blast at the ground at the last second.

The ensuing smoke allowed her and Mai to disappear into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. I spoiled you again. I'm giving you two updates in two days. What can I say? The mood struck me. It probably helped that I watched this scene in the movie then booted up the computer, my inspiration already coming. Although this song is not my favorite in the world, it was very helpful in writing this chapter: "Girl Fight" by Brooke Valentine. I realized we haven't seen Azula really fight once, and Mai's been needing some action to help push her from the role of Iago to Jafar. Yes. Sadly, Azula has to abdicate her role as Jafar to Mai for the sake of plot. Anywho, but I used "Girl Fight" as inspiration as I wrote the fight scene. Because that's essentially what I wanted to write for this chapter. A catfight between Katara and Mai over Zuzu.


	20. Chapter 19 A Little Iroh Fixes Everythin

Chapter 19: A Little Iroh Fixes Everything

Iroh swore as the smoke cleared, revealing the stunning lack of Azula and Mai. "Go find them!" The guards dispersed.

"I can't believe this. Azula tried again! What was she thinking? And attacking a princess of one of our allies in the process!" Ursa ranted in a rare show of temper. "Unacceptable." She continued to babble on.

"You okay?"

Katara jumped at the sound of Zuko's voice behind her. She turned to face him. "Yeah. I'm fine. I managed to defend myself pretty well. The worst injury is probably the cut on my face."

The prince sighed in relief, closing his amber eyes. "Good." He raised a hand to her face. "You were amazing back there."

She blushed a little. "It was just waterbending. Besides, you were cooler. The way you flipped your sister onto the ground!"

He looked down at his shish-kabobbed picture. "You owe me a painting," he smirked.

"I'm not sure if I have enough money to pay you back," Katara joked.

"I can think of a couple of ways you can pay me," he answered, leaning toward her.

As her eyes fluttered closed, Ursa walked between them, forcing Zuko to step back.

"If she ever comes back, that girl is in so much trouble!" his mother muttered.

As soon as the Fire Lady was out of the way, Zuko closed the distance between him and Katara.

"About my payment," he said softly.

Iroh meanwhile noticed the two teenagers. He stopped Ursa as she paced past him.

"What?" his sister-in-law demanded.

The elderly general indicated the couple with a tilt of his head.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered.

"Nope. I see it too."

"Then that means…"

"Zuko appears to have chosen a suitor at last."

"Is this true?" she asked, loud enough so the young people could hear her. "Have you chosen Kya?"

Zuko glanced up and nodded.

"Thank the spirits!" his mother enthused. She ran over and hugged Katara. "I'm so happy for you two! I hope you two are happy together. We'll have to announce this to the people! Just think! When Zuko gets the throne, you'll be by his side as the Fire Lady."

"Let's leave them alone," Iroh said, grasping the woman's shoulders and guiding her toward the door.

"Such a strong, good girl," Ursa commented as she left the room.

Katara looked down at the floor, guilt bearing down on her. Because she wasn't. She was lying to all of them. She wasn't a princess. She was a peasant; no worse than that, she was a thief. She harassed soldiers, disrupting the peace of the city and adding to the crime rate.

A girl like her, a liar, didn't deserve a love like this, let alone a country.

"What's wrong, Kya?" Zuko asked, noticing her worried expression.

She looked up at him, her eyes panicked. She looked into those gold eyes. She looked back at the floor. "I'm just tired. Guess it's just the fact that I'm not fighting, and all that excitement's catching up."

"You did have a busy day," he admitted. He kissed her gently. "I'll take you back to your rooms."

* * *

"We gotta pack! Take only the essentials!" Mai said breathlessly as she and Azula went through the firebender's suite.

The princess ignored her minion and collapsed against the wall, laughing.

"You've finally cracked," the kunoichi sighed. "That's it. We're screwed!"

Azula came alive. "Did you see what that little waterbending brat had?"

"Water?"

"No! She has the teapot!"

"That thief! Kya is that girl from the streets!" Mai's face darkened with this realization.

"Exactly. She's using the genie's power to get to Zuko. All we need to do is steal the teapot from her. Then things will be the way they should have been all along, with me in charge." The Fire Nation princess turned to her friend. "I think you know what to do tomorrow."

* * *

Katara woke the next morning stiff and sore with a splitting headache on top of that. She groaned as the light streamed in the window. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head.

"Come on! Up and at 'em, soon-to-be Fire Lady!" Ty Lee crowed, bursting in.

"Leave me alone!" the waterbender moaned, her guilt crashing down on her at Ty's greeting.

"What's wrong?" the gymnast asked as Toph came in.

"Yeah. You won, Sweetness! You got Zuko!" the earthbender pointed out.

"I'm a horrible person!" Katara wailed, bringing Aang and Sokka in as well.

"Oh no." Ty Lee looked at the rest of the group. "She's feeling guilty."

"You mean about the whole lying to her boyfriend about who she really is?" Sokka asked.

"Katara, it's ok. You're doing it for a good cause," Aang comforted her.

"But last night he asked me not to keep anymore secrets! And I lied!" the blue-eyed girl answered.

"Well here's a genius idea. Tell him the truth," Toph suggested.

"She can't do that! He'll dump her like last week's pork bun!" Ty protested.

"Or he may like her enough to forgive her," Aang countered.

"She'd be better off without him," Sokka asserted.

Katara groaned as her companions continued to argue about her relationship trouble. After about fifteen minutes, she grabbed her robes and the teapot and left the room, fed up with their fight. She wandered out to the garden after dressing. She just walked, not really minding where her feet took her. She just kept pondering her choices. She could tell Zuko the truth before or after the announcement. Or she could not tell him.

She finally stopped when she found a secluded glen with a waterfall. She sighed heavily and sat down, heedless of her fine robes. "What do I do?"

"Ah, Miss Kya."

Katara looked up to see Zuko's uncle next to her.

"Oh." she started to scramble to her feet, but Iroh stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Please. We'll be family soon. There's no need to be so formal." He noticed the way her face fell at the mention of family. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed. "No. Yes."

Iroh took a seat next to her. "Mind telling me?"

Katara almost refused until she saw his face. But the honest concern on it stopped her protests, and the waterbender found herself telling Iroh everything. From the slums to the teapot to the night before. The older firebender didn't say a word, just listened to her, nodding in the right spots. After she had finished, he was silent for a moment.

"So you're not actually a princess. But a genie allowed you to become one so you could be an appropriate bride for Zuko."

Katara nodded.

"And now you're feeling guilty for lying to him. But if you tell the truth you lose your chance to marry him. He'd understand you know."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw the way he looked at you. Back in the slums and here in the palace. He doesn't care what you are."

The blue-eyed girl smiled a little bitterly. "But the law does."

"Then prove to the world that you deserve him."

Katara blinked at Iroh. Her expression slowly changed from shock to determination. "You're right. Thank you, Iroh. You're a good man."

The waterbender stood and headed back to her room. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell him the truth. She had never needed the riches, the clothes, the title. She had needed herself. She needed to be Katara not Kya.

The ex-thief opened the door and was bowled over by a flash of pink, a streak of yellow and orange, a blur of blue, and a bit of green simultaneously.

"You're back!"

"I was so worried!"

"Toph was so scared!"

"Was not, Twinkletoes!"

"Why'd you disappear on us?" Sokka demanded after the initial hubbub died down.

"Sorry, guys. I just needed to think about some things." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell him."

"What?!" Ty Lee shrieked. "Are you insane?! That's relationship suicide!"

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"I agree with Ty on this one," Toph said worriedly.

The group turned to Sokka, the deciding vote. He was silent a moment before embracing his little sister. "I'm proud of you, sis."

"I'm going to do it now before they announce the engagement," Katara said, heading for the door.

"I may not be of much help, but I'm going to come with you," Toph said. "He may need proof."

"I am too," Ty Lee announced with a smile. "I've hid long enough."

"Aang, Sokka?" the waterbender glanced at the boys expectantly.

"Nuh uh. We'll support you from here. We've put up with enough girliness," Sokka answered. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself. Could you watch the teapot then? I think Toph's proof enough."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go make up with your stupid prince already."

The girls laughed and left the boys to their own devices. They didn't notice the shadow in the bushes as they headed to the palace.

Mai stepped out of the bushes grinning. This would be much easier than she thought. Katara and the genie were the true threats. The others could be disposed of easily.

The kunoichi didn't even attempt to be stealthy, voting instead to breeze in the door. "Heya, boys."

Sokka and Aang looked up from their game of rock, water, air. Mai smirked a little as their eyes widened in panic.

"You?" Sokka shouted, springing to his feet. "What do you want, you two-faced manstealer?" He took out his boomerang and got ready to throw it.

She flicked her hand and enjoyed the feeling of wholeness the knives in her hand brought. "Even you can't possibly be that stupid. What do you think I want?"

"Zuko," Sokka surmised with a glare.

"Right." Mai flung her knives at the blue-eyed boy. Aang interfered though, blowing them off course with a gust of air. They thudded into the wall. "And how did your sister nab him?"

"Through her charm?" Aang suggested.

The goth's face contorted in rage. "Wrong!"

She threw a new barrage of daggers at Aang, with more force. He tried to avoid them but only managed to dodge half of them, the other half sinking into his flesh or pinning him to the wall.

She whirled toward Sokka who ran for the door with the teapot. "She used a genie to make herself perfect!" The water tribe boy grunted as senbon buried into his calves. He stumbled and fell to his knees, the teapot rolling out of his reach.

"No!" both boys shouted as Mai ran over to the fallen boy and the magical artifact. Sokka tried to reach it, dragging himself across the ground. The dour girl frowned and pinned his closer hand with her booted foot. He yelped in pain as she ground it into the ground.

"I don't think so." She knocked him out and picked up the teapot. "You're all mine now," she whispered darkly to it. Then she ran off leaving a struggling Aang and unconscious Sokka behind.

**

* * *

A/N: Yes! This was probably one of the hardest chapters to write because it was basically filler. And I couldn't figure out how to do it! But I'm satisfied with the ending. And I'll start the next chapter right now!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Mask Falls Away

Chapter 20: The Mask Falls Away

"Zuko!" Katara ran over to him.

"Kya, what is it?"

"Can I talk to you about something important?"

"Sure."

Katara took a deep breath. "What I want to say is I haven't always been truthful with you. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm not going to hide anything from you. What I'm trying to say is—"

"There you are!" Ursa came over to the young couple. "What do you think you're doing? It's time to announce the engagement! Come along, no time to waste." She ushered the shocked couple toward the balcony overlooking the city.

The Fire Lady smiled and went out on the balcony. She began her address.

"You were saying?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, what I wanted to tell you was that my name—"

"And now, I present to you my son's betrothed, Kya!" Ursa turned back toward them.

Katara was about to protest but Iroh came up behind her then and pushed her out onto the balcony. Her blue eyes widened as she took in the entire city's population staring up at her. "Yikes."

* * *

Mai stole into Azula's secret chamber.

"You're back!" the fire princess rushed over. "Perfect timing! Everyone's busy with the engagement announcement. Now's our chance! We'll never get a better shot at this coup d'état. Give me the teapot!"

Mai looked into Azula's eyes and smirked. "No."

"Wha?! Give me the teapot, Mai! Don't underestimate me! I won't hesitate to kill you."

"No, don't you underestimate me!" the goth retorted. "Why should I give you the teapot and settle for being second in command when I can keep it and have the power all for myself? And in the bargain get everything I desire."

"You ungrateful!" Azula advanced on Mai.

Mai grinned and rubbed the teapot. "You know the rules. I'm the genie's master now."

Toph appeared. "What do you need, Twinkletoooooooooooooooooooooo—you're not Aang. Why do you have the teapot?"

"Shut up," Mai snarled. "I'm your new master and you'll do whatever I say, got it? If I say jump, you ask how high. I rubbed the lamp, and you have to grant me three wishes. My first wish?"

The dour girl glanced over at Azula and smiled darkly. "I wish to rule on high as the Fire Lord!"

"No!" Azula shouted.

* * *

The day, once sunny, abruptly clouded over. Darkness cast its gloom over the city and everyone looked up at the rumbling clouds overhead. Murmurs of worry and confusion spread over the crowd.

"What the? What's going on?" Ursa asked before she began to rise off the ground.

"Mom!" Zuko shouted and watched in horror as her royal robes vanished.

Mai appeared then in a puff of purple smoke, wearing the robes that had graced Ursa but moments before.

"You! What's going on, Mai?" the prince demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm the new Fire Lord. You bow to me now."

"We'll see about that!" Katara retorted and reached inside her coat for the teapot. Until she remembered that she had left it with her brother and Aang.

"Looking for something?" Mai asked with fake sweetness.

"No." the waterbender looked up at the goth with horror. She couldn't…

"Finders keepers."

Toph appeared and gave Katara an apologetic look before using her earthbending to raise the palace up.

"Toph! What are you doing?! Stop this!" the waterbender ran over to the railing. "Don't help Mai!"

The earthbender turned to her friend with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara. I have a new master now."

"No! Stop it!"

"Now, what will be my first order as the Fire Lord?" Mai mused. "I know! I order the former royal family to bow before me! No, kowtow to me!"

"Never!" Zuko snarled.

"We'll never bow to a charlatan like you!" Ursa said proudly.

The kunoichi's face twisted with rage. "Fine." She whirled toward Toph. "Genie! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"NO!" Katara grabbed the genie's arm and tried to keep her from using her magic. "I won't let you!"

"Sorry, Sugar Queen." Toph obeyed Mai and her green magic caught the kunoichi up. Swirls of light whirled around the dark girl before she settled back on the ground.

The waterbender whistled for Appa and ran for the railing, leaping off into Appa's saddle.

Mai turned her attention back to the royals before her. "Where was I? Ah, yes!" She flung a hand out toward them. Zuko and Ursa were caught in her powers and helplessly flung themselves to the ground. "That's better."

Iroh charged out but Mai caught him easily with her powers and he was turned into a child.

Katara came swooping in, her water trailing behind her. "Leave them alone!" She swung her whip down toward the power-crazed goth.

Mai laughed and countered with a whip made of her new found magical powers. The waterbender tumbled down to the balcony and slid along her side.

"Kya!" Zuko tried to free himself to help her.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" the dour girl asked.

"Haven't told me what?"

"Oh, Zuko, there's someone I've been dying to introduce you to," Mai said in a sing-song voice, tilting his head up with a touch of her finger.

"Get your hands off of him!" Katara pushed herself to her feet and charged the goth.

The dark girl turned lazily and launched into a taunting song.

"Princess Kya, yes it is she,

But not as you know her." Mai captured Katara in her magic and yanked her down to the balcony.

The waterbender tried to break free as Mai continued singing.

"Read my lips and come to grips with reality!" She beckoned the lovers toward one another. In her hands they were mere puppets dancing to her own pleasure. She grabbed Zuko's arm when he faced her, releasing him from her spell only to whirl him around to face Katara.

"Yes, meet a blast from your past," Mai whispered in a haunting, melodious voice in his ear.

"Whose lies were too good to last." She let him go briefly to lean over to mock Katara with a melodramatic hand to her heart. She came back over to Zuko, who leaned away from her.

"Say hello to your precious—" One zap of magic and Katara's braid came unlooped, falling down her back as it had when she was on the streets.

"Princess—" Another blast and her outer robe, sash, and shoes vanished.

"Kya!" One last spell and the princess was gone. All that remained was a street rat, breathless with shock. She looked at her clothes for a moment before raising her tearful eyes to Zuko's.

He stared at her, open mouthed in shock.

Azula stepped onto the balcony. "Or should we say Katara?" she asked with a wry smirk.

"Kya?"

"Zuko, I can explain!" Katara stepped toward him. "I-I tried to tell you! But—I kept getting interrupted! I was going to tell you today, I swear!"

Mai stepped between them, shoving them apart.

"So Kya turns out to be merely Katara," Mai resumed her song. She flicked her wrist and the magic on the elephant came undone, leaving only a very confused flying lemur.

"Just a con, need I go on?

Take it from me." She summoned up Ty Lee, Aang, and Sokka in puffs of smoke. Then wrapped her magic around the trio and Katara and manipulated their position in the air until they were hanging upside down.

"Her personality flaws

Give me adequate cause." Mai grabbed Katara's nose and used it to shake her head. She stopped after a couple shakes and slapped her cheek.

Katara blinked back fresh tears as Mai began to sing faster.

"To send her packing on a one way trip

So her prospects take a terminal dip!" The sorceress flung the group to the highest tower of the palace.

"Katara!" Toph and Zuko shouted. Appa let out a low and went after his master.

"Her assets frozen, the venue chosen

Is the ends of the earth—whoopee!" Mai threw a kunai with an magical exploding tag into the base of the tower. The tag exploded on impact, turning the tower into a rocket. The emotionless girl truly smiled for one of the first times in her life. "So long—"

"Goodbye, see ya!" Azula interjected.

"Ex-princess," Mai did a little finger wave goodbye to the rapidly disappearing tower.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Toph turned away, tears streaking her face as her boyfriend and friends vanished into the sky.

Mai finished singing and broke down into bone-chilling laughter.

**

* * *

A/N: Honestly I spoil you too much. But then is it really spoiling if it takes me forever to post a new chapter then I put out another the same day?**


	22. Chapter 21: The Ends of the Earth

Chapter 21: The Ends of the Earth

Katara came around slowly. The first thing she knew was how cold she was. She shivered, groaned, and opened her eyes. It was dark.

"Sokka?"

"Ow…" her brother moaned in reply.

"You okay?"

"Except for the lump on my head, yeah."

"How about the rest of you?" Katara asked.

"We're fine except for some bumps and bruises," Ty answered.

"Anyone know where we are?" Aang queried.

"Nope. But I think I can see some light over there, like a window," the waterbender explained. "I'm going to go find out." She crawled over. "It's blocked by snow. I'll try to clear it so we can get out." She used her bending to punch the snow out of the way. She pulled herself up through the hole to look around.

"Whoa." Before her lay what looked like a village. Water tribe obviously. "Hello?" She looked around the otherwise barren white landscape. No smoke from the chimneys. No reply. Abandoned.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "Are you gonna block the only exit all day or can we get some fresh air?"

Katara finished getting out. "It's a water tribe village. Looks deserted though."

"More like destroyed," Aang said, hopping out. "Some of these buildings are barely recognizable.

Ty Lee shivered. "Can we just see if they have any coats we can borrow before we die of hypothermia?"

"Right. Sokka and I will search this side." Katara indicated her left. "And Ty and Aang can search the other."

"But, what if something happens? I don't want to be with Aang!" Ty Lee whined.

"Fine." Katara rolled her eyes. "Go with Sokka. I'll go with Aang. Call us if you find any clothes or anything else."

The two groups headed in opposite directions. After about ten minutes Sokka shouted with joy.

"We found some coats!" Aang and Katara came over and Sokka passed them each a coat. "They're a little ratty but they're better than nothing."

"So warm!" Ty cooed as she snuggled into the winter wear.

"Let's see if we can find anything to help us get back to the Fire Nation," Sokka suggested. The group wandered around for a bit before finding a worn building that looked like a library.

"Maybe this will help," Aang said, using his airbending to open the door.

"We should look for a map," Ty Lee suggested. "Anything else is useless until then."

"That was pretty smart," Sokka said with a smile.

The gymnast blushed. "Thanks."

They sat down and began to work. They pored over the scrolls.

"This is an accounting one." Aang tossed it to the read pile.

"Weather records." Ty Lee announced.

"Legend." Katara dropped hers with a sigh. "How about you, Sokka?"

"I think it's the family tree for the royal family of this village," he said slowly, disbelievingly.

"So?" his sister reached for another scroll.

"I think GranGran's on it."

"What?!" The rest of the group rushed to his side.

"Look." Sokka pointed out a name. Kanna.

"And her daughter Kya married… Hakoda," Katara whispered, tracing the lines. "That's Mom and Dad!"

"Look! We're written here at the bottom!"

"Then you two are… royalty," Aang whispered.

"You're a real princess, Katara," Ty Lee said reverently.

They all went quiet.

"Princess huh?" Katara said after a moment.

A bellow outside brought them to their feet.

"Appa!" Aang said, running outside. "You came!"

Everyone rushed out except Ty Lee. She stayed behind staring at the scroll they had found. Katara a princess? Well, no wonder she was so perfect.

"Ty! Come on!"

The pink clad girl quickly rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her coat. Who knows? It might come in handy.

* * *

"Zuko! Cherries!" Mai called from her spot.

He came over and knelt before the Goth. He extended the bowl in his hands toward.

"It really does pain me to see you like this. Reduced to such a pitiful state." She toyed with one of his chains. "I'll release you if you promise to behave."

"I already gave you my answer."

"Don't be like that. Together we can rule the world. Think about it. The most powerful woman by your side."

"Don't you mean ordering me around?" he growled.

"I would never do that," Mai lied.

"Just like you would never sneak into my room to murder me," he spat back bitterly.

She snapped then. She was so desperate. She wanted to be seen, to hold the power. She wanted to have people grovel in front of her. She just wanted him to notice her. To love her. Why couldn't he see that? All of this, she did it all for him. She'd do anything for him! To earn his love.

She lashed out, knocking him and his stupid cherries aside. "What do you know?!" she demanded. "You don't know anything! Nothing! You don't know anything about me, Zuko!"

Mai could feel their stares then. She knew she was slipping. Down that long, long slippery slope of madness. Slowly loosing her grip on reality. It all started when that stupid water brat entered the picture. Now she had everything she wanted, but she's spirally faster and faster, out of control. But she couldn't stop it. Because her salvation, her cure, won't help her.

She turned away from him. She watched Azula torture Iroh. Stared at the beautiful blue flames Azula controlled. The Goth turned her gaze back to Zuko and got an idea. If she couldn't get him to see anything but that waterbender, why not make him? She had the power to now.

"Genie. I'm ready to make my third wish. I wish for Zuko to fall desperately in love with me."

Toph steps forward as Zuko's eyes go wide. "Um, actually there are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quooo--!"

Mai stopped the earthbender's explanation by jerking her into her. "Did I ask for lip?! No! I made a wish for Zuko to fall in love with me!"

* * *

Katara slipped in the window, freezing a ramp down to the floor and sliding down it. She ducked behind a pillar just as Mai began her tirade at Toph. She took in the situation before her with a practiced eye. Just like when she had been a thief, she considered her options. She wanted one thing in particular. The teapot. Oh, she didn't plan to use her wish until she had no other options. But she did want to get it out of Mai's clutches.

Zuko spotted her as she scanned the situation. He opened his mouth as if to speak and the waterbender placed a finger to her lips as her group joined her. The firebender glanced over at the raging kunoichi and smirked a little. Katara would need a distraction and he knew just how to get her one.

"Mai," Zuko spoke up.

Toph and Mai turned toward him in unison.

"I never realized how beautiful you are when you're hating the world."

Needless to say, a certain Blind Bandit's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. She gaped a few more seconds trying to piece it together.

Mai smiled and moved towards Zuko. "That's better," she threw back to the genie. "Now," the dark girl addressed the prince now. "Tell me more."

Toph looked around trying to pinpoint the source of Zuko's sudden change in behavior. She saw Aang glide in and her face lit up with relief and joy. She caught a glimpse of a dark brown braid and everything about Zuko snapped into place. He was covering up Katara's entrance.

She poofed over to the waterbender. "Sugar Queen!"

"Sshh!" Katara clamped a hand over Toph's mouth. "Do you want to give me away?"

The earthbender peeled off the hand with a frown. "Look, Sweetness, if you're expecting help from me, you're out of luck. I work for Mai now. Who, might I add, is on the fast track to insanity and receiving some attention from Zuko."

"I know." The blue-eyed thief glanced around. "Look, I wasn't counting on it. Beyond maybe a distraction. I can manage. After all I'm a street mouse. I managed before you came along; I'll manage now."

She slipped away, ducking behind pillars and around huge piles of treasure. _When did those get here? And how did Mai get them? Wishing or her new powers? _The palace bore an uncanny resemblance to the Cave of Wonders now. Let's hope a certain brother named Sokka could keep his hands to himself this time.

"… you've got really… sharp senbon," Zuko continued, flirting with Mai.

Katara ignored the stab of jealousy she felt. He was doing it for her. She could do this.

"Go on," the Goth said, obviously eating up this praise.

The waterbender wanted to pop out and shout "He's only flirting with you to cover my butt!" But that would blow her cover.

"And your hair's so… soft."

Katara reached the final stretch and was forced to abandon cover. She crept across the open space between her and the throne where the teapot rested. Almost there.

Azula looked up from her game and gasped. "Ma—!"

Iroh clamped a hand over his niece's mouth. Ty Lee joined him in taking her down.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief, having froze when Azula tried to raise the alarm. Ignoring the scuffle, she continued to move toward her goal.

"You've stolen my heart," Zuko muttered in the background.

Katara rolled her eyes as she slipped behind the throne, her eyes on Mai's back the entire time. The dour girl hadn't caught on yet.

"And that water brat?" Mai asked, a little suspicion in her voice.

"What waterbender?" Zuko replied, pulling the girl closer.

Katara heard the altercation with Azula grow in volume and knew she had to make her move before it got out of hand. She stretched around the throne, reaching for the teapot. Just a little further…

A loud explosion occurred behind the thief. She jumped slightly, then froze in horror as Mai began to turn around. She was caught. So caught, so dead. She was sunk.

* * *

Zuko saw the lightning scatter the coins and jewels and nearly swore. No way could he cover that up.

"What was that?" Mai said, beginning to turn around.

So the firebender did the only thing he could think of to keep the dour girl from turning around. He smashed his lips on hers.

_Katara so owes me for this…_

* * *

Everyone stopped what they were doing to gape at Zuko and Mai kissing.

"Ew," Azula said, making a face. She had never wanted to see her brother make out and now she had first row seats for the show.

"Blech." Ty Lee shared Azula's sentiment. Zuko may have been a good friend, but he was almost her brother. And watching him kiss Mai rather sloppily had never been on her to do list.

Sokka was turning bright red with fury that the firebender was daring to step out on his sister. Even though it was to try to help said sister.

Toph suddenly understood how Katara had felt a few nights ago when she walked in on the earthbender and Aang's make out session.

Aang was in the same boat as the genie.

And Katara… well, she was frozen in shock and horror, not sure how to feel. Her fiancé was kissing someone else. A girl who was trying everything in her power to snatch him away. But it was to save her.

* * *

Mai drew away from the kiss, shocked but pleased. He had kissed her. She knew he had always loved her! That whole thing with Katara had just been a fling! She crashed her lips against his again, grinning.

* * *

Katara felt relief flood through her when they parted. No more jealousy. But she lost it when Mai kissed him. The waterbender didn't even think before she reacted. Her water shot out and smacked the Goth's head.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, you slut?!"

Zuko groaned. "What are you doing, Katara?"

"No one kisses my fiancé but me!"

"How many times do I have to kill you?!" Azula shouted.

"Why won't you stay dead?" Mai growled.

"There goes her element of surprise," Toph sighed.

"Let's end this," the Goth said, taking up a stance.

"You ready?" Katara smirked a little before attacking. A wall of water rushed toward Mai. The dour girl leaned back, barely avoiding the worst of the damage. But her hair got caught and several locks hit the ground.

"I didn't think so." The thief smirked.

Mai countered with a volley of senbon, followed with a spell which turned them into flaming projectiles.

"Leave her alone!" Zuko used his chains to contain Mai, wrapping them around her. The Goth squirmed as he yanked her up against him, her arms pinned. "Get the teapot!"

Katara nodded sprinting for the throne.

Azula threw Ty and Iroh aside. A blue wall of flames blocked the waterbender who barely managed to skid to a stop in front of them.

"I don't think so."

Katara gritted her teeth in frustration before subliminating water out of the air. "Fine."

Sokka dashed in front of his sister though. "You worry about the teapot. I'll take her." Then he threw his boomerang at Azula's head.

The blue-eyed girl used the water to douse the flames blocking her. She ran forward, focused only on the teapot.

Azula noticed Katara's progress and quickly prepared her lightning. She pretended to shoot it at Sokka, but last second whirled it over to shoot at the thief's exposed back.

"Katara!"

**

* * *

A/N: Ha! Cliffie! Plus this chapter is long enough. You thought I was bad before. Katara's about to die and I leave you hanging. Mwuhahahahaha! Please don't kill me. O.O I don't want to die yet. And I have more in store. I swear I do! And yes, my running gag is Katara getting knocked out. I don't own Avatar or Aladdin.  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Into the Heart of the Flames

Chapter 22: Into the Heart of the Flames

"Katara!"

The waterbender turned around to see the lightning coming closer. As if in slow motion, she saw her doom rush nearer. She could see her burned, twitching corpse on the ground while everyone she cared about cried. And Zuko…

She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for lying and make him understand that she would do anything to make it up to him. But now it was too late.

* * *

Zuko saw Katara turn too slowly. She'd never be able to counter at this rate. He couldn't lose her! It was wrong! She had to live, be happy, even if he wasn't there for her.

He started forward but in his gut he knew he would never make it in time.

* * *

Sokka saw Azula change her target last second. He guessed who was going to be on the receiving end of that lightning. He didn't care what happened to him. He was going to save his sister. Because that's what older brothers do. It's what he does, has always done. And he won't stop now, even if it costs him his life.

Sokka threw himself into the lightning bolt and felt the electricity course through his body. He hit the floor, skidding, sparks crackling over his skin.

"Sokka!" Katara ran forward as she covered her hands in water. There was still time to save him. If she got to him as soon as possible, maybe, maybe she could save him. But before she could reach him, Azula attacked again.

The waterbender dodged the flames, the scorching heat evaporating some of her water. She glanced over at her still twitching her brother. She had to get over to him. She started over again, only reel back from another stream of blue fire.

Zuko changed his direction and tackled his sister. "Leave her alone!"

Katara stood frozen, fighting between the desire to save her brother and worry over the prince's well being. She couldn't lose both of them to Azula. But if Zuko were injured, she may not be able to save both boys.

"Go! Help him! I'll be fine!" Zuko shouted.

Katara started toward Sokka again. A rain of knives stopped her though.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere, tramp," Mai growled, stepping forward. "I'm not through with you."

"Get out of my way!" The thief shot a jet of water toward the goth.

She used her magic to turn the liquid back. Katara took a step forward and stopped the jet with an open hand. It broke, droplets sparkling in the air. She gathered the water above her head. She grunted as she formed it into shards of ice and unleashed them on the kunoichi.

Mai smirked and as she took out a blade to deflect the icy darts, she stumbled forward from a blow to her shoulder. It was followed by another to her other shoulder, and several other quick jabs to her body. She slumped to the floor, paralyzed.

"No one hurts my friend," Ty Lee said as she towered over her fallen friend. "Especially if they're trying to save my boyfriend. Even if he hasn't officially asked me out yet.

"What are you doing?" Ty demanded, noticing the gaping waterbender. "Get over there and save him!"

Katara gave Mai one last glance before continuing toward her brother. He groaned slightly as she used her water to slice his top the rest of the way open. Her heart pounding, she covered her hands in her element then set to work trying to heal the wound.

She could feel the resistance in his body to her work. She ignored it and forced more energy into the liquid. She wouldn't let him die!

A crash behind her distracted the waterbender. She stopped the healing and turned in time to see Mai throw several stilettos at her. Katara threw up an icy shield and ducked.

"Next time, make sure your opponent is dead before you turn your back on them," the dour girl smirked. "And that they can't use magic. Kind of a trump card." She approached the healer with a distinctly predatory swing to her hips.

"No!" Ty Lee started forward to stop the Goth but the villainess waved a hand at her. The gymnast became porcelain, frozen in place.

"Ty!" Katara shouted. Ty couldn't… surely it wasn't permanent. And just what would Mai do now that she had so obviously crossed the line between sanity and insanity?

Katara had to protect her brother though. No way was she abandoning him. Not after what he had just done for her. But… could she keep an eye on Mai and save her brother? She didn't know.

The Goth continued to approach. Ursa rushed toward Mai but she anticipated this. A point of her finger and she was a baby, on the floor.

"No!" Katara felt tears well in her eyes. Would she just hurt everyone important to the thief just to break her? Or worse, drag out her death? Make it as painful as possible. Perhaps the only way to save Sokka now was to leave him and battle Mai head on.

Katara scooped up her water with her hand. "If it's a fight you want, show me what else you have."

"I've been waiting for this moment," Mai answered, laughing. She flung a set of kunai at the waterbender.

The thief threw her water in front of her freezing it. She skated along the ice, weaving around the projectiles. "Is that it?" she taunted as she continued to skate.

Mai grunted as she used her magic to make a wave in the floor. She sent it toward Katara. The waterbender quickly redirected her water veering to the right. She made a frozen ramp onto the throne room's balcony, curving around. As the wave of destruction neared, she extended her element up, creating a launch. She went airborne as the wave shattered her path. The thief spun, gathering the scattered ice. She barely managed to get it frozen in a path before she landed on it, skating again.

The Goth growled in anger at her foiled attack. She glanced over to see Zuko and Azula's fight. She grinned evilly. "What to do, what to do?" she said in a sing-song voice, freezing Azula just like Ty and creating a giant hourglass around Zuko. "Which to save: your brother or your lover? You can't save both of them in time."

Katara stopped and gaped as sand began to cascade down on Zuko, quickly accumulating in the bottom as he valiantly tried to firebend his way out. She whirled back to Mai.

"You monster! Let him go!" She flung her water out, unthinking. _Leave him alone, leave him alone! _

Barrage after barrage of water was deflected by Mai. Then she used a wave of magic to send the waterbender skidding.

"A monster am I?" the dour girl queried. She laughed, rocking on her feet unsteadily. "Let's see how much of one I can become."

Katara turned onto her back and watched in horror as Mai began to morph. Her skin stretched and darkened. Her face elongated, became a snout. Jaws snapped and four pairs of giant feet crashed to the ground.

Katara rolled out of the way of a tail that crashed into the ground. She looked up at a huge black… creature. For there was no other way to describe the thing before her. It had a dragon's tail, but a crocodilian head. Eagle's feet, and a long serpentine neck. A scruff of fur ran down its spine from its head to its tail. The entire creature was black as night, scaled on its feet but almost skin-like over the rest of it.

The new Mai snapped at Katara. The waterbender dodged while countering with a storm of ice discs. While the monster dodged, she took the time to form a sword from her element just as she had against Zuko.

The chimera Mai finished cracking the onslaught and snaked her head down toward the thief. Katara swung her weapon, slicing her opponent across the eyes. Mai reeled back, hissing as the bender smirked.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake

Stick that sword into that fake!" Toph cheered from the sidelines.

Her new master swung her head toward the genie. "You stay out of this!"

The earthbender sighed. "Mai, Mai, she's our girl. If she can't do it…" Her bored voice disappeared as she grinned and yelled the last word, "great!"

Katara used Toph's distraction to make a break for Zuko. But her movement caught the monster's eye. The beast lashed out with its tail, catching Katara and sending her flying into the wall.

All of her element went limp about her as she slumped down, unconscious.

"Katara!" Zuko called. "Wake up!"

Aang flew in and dropped in front of the vulnerable bender. He whirled his staff to create a whirlpool of concentrated air above them as Mai came in for another strike. Toph popped over as the chimera bounced back off the cushion of air.

"See if you can wake her up!" Aang said. "I'll distract Mai." He created an air scooter and whizzed away.

Toph slapped Katara's cheeks. "Come on, Sugar Queen! Wake up!" She shook the other girl. "We need you up! Come on!"

Aang skidded back toward them. He managed to turn and bend the air against the wall to launch himself back at Mai.

Katara groaned a little.

"All right! Up and at 'em!" The genie said, hauling her friend to her feet.

"Oh, my head."

"No time for that! You've got to finish off Mai!" Toph shoved Katara toward Zuko's hourglass. "Start with him."

Katara tried to run over, calling her water up behind her. Mai heard the sound and whirled away from Aang. She growled and flung out one massive foot. It caught Katara and pinned the waterbender to the wall.

Mai laughed. "Idiot. I'm the most powerful human! Did you really think you could beat me?"

Katara squirmed, trying to slip free, but Mai's grip only tightened. The waterbender was pressed further into the wall.

"Without the genie, you're nothing but a street rat."

Street rat. How she hated that word. Katara wished her hands were free so she could show this witch a lesson. She glanced over and saw Sokka.

Wait.

Street rat. That gave her an idea. She knew what to do. Just like all those brushes with the law in the street, just like Toph.

"The genie," Katara began as she swung her gaze up to Mai's narrowed reptilian eyes. "Toph has more power than you'll ever have."

The other girl's eyes became dangerous slits. "What?"

Good, she had her attention. Now to just push those buttons and send her the rest of the way over the edge.

"I mean, think about it. Your powers came from Toph. And if she gave them to you, she can take them away too."

Toph gulped. "Um, Sweetness, what are you doing? Don't drag me into this."

Mai closed her fist around the waterbender and brought her closer to her face.

"Face it, Mai. You're still just… second best. I mean first it was with Azula, and then me, and now, even when you rule the world, you're still dependent on someone else for your power. If Toph decided to take back all that magic, you'd lose everything," Katara continued nonchalantly.

"You're right," the villainess mused. "Even now, there's one person who has more power than me." Her eyes lit up dangerously though and she grinned, revealing razor sharp teeth. "But not for long."

"Why are you listening to her?" Toph said as Mai lowered her head to the genie's level. "I mean, she just woke up from getting slammed into the wall. And that's not the first time she's passed out today! She's obviously not thinking straight! One too many hits to the head."

"Slave!" Mai interrupted. "I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie!"

Katara snuck a glance down at Zuko, who was almost completely engulfed by the sand. _Come on, Toph! Do it quickly! Time's running out!_

Toph sighed. "As you wish." She aimed a blast of her magic at her master. "Way to go, Sweetness."

Mai writhed as the magic coursed over her body. She released Katara as her body shifted, expanding and returning to her human shape. "Yes!" She glanced down at her hands elatedly.

Aang caught Katara as she fell. He landed and set her down. "You tricked her, didn't you?" he asked but the waterbender ignored him.

She ran toward Zuko's sand-filled prison with her water. With a massive jet of water, she broke the glass. Sand spilled out as water and glass scattered through the air. Zuko tumbled out, coughing. He spat out some sand as Katara came over to him.

"The absolute power!" Mai roared as she broke the palace roof, wind rushing around her.

"What have you done?" Zuko shouted to Katara over the howling winds.

"Trust me!" she yelled back. "It's an old trick of mine!" She glanced over to see a black teapot forming at Mai's feet.

While the Goth played with her new powers, expanding atoms, swirling planets about her, and babbling about how she was all-powerful, Katara made her way over to the teapot.

"Not so fast!" she said, picking up the container. "Mai! You're forgetting something!"

"What?!" the dour girl pinned an angry glare on the waterbender. "I've forgotten nothing!"

"Really? Then what's this?" The blue-eyed girl twirled the teapot around on her finger.

Toph's eyes widened as she began to piece together Katara's trap.

"You wanted to be a genie, and you got it."

Gold bands clamped around the kunoichi's wrists. "What are these? Slave!"

"It's the everything that goes with being a genie, Needles!" the earthbender shouted back as the black teapot began to suck Mai into it.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Katara and Toph said together. Mai vanished inside the pot. "Itty bitty living space."

* * *

**A/N: Woot! The epic battle is done. And remind me never to do that again. I hate epic battles. They're so hard to write because… gee they have to be original and better than any past battle. So I hope this one fit the bill. And yes, I tried to stick closer to the movie this chapter. But next chapter (which I will try to get out today before my internet goes bye bye so you won't have to wait for updates.) will be all me.**


	24. Chapter 23: Happy Endings

Chapter 23: Happy Endings

"You genius!" Toph tackled Katara. "You—wow!"

Aang joined them. "You tricked her just like Toph."

"Hey!"

The street rat laughed at Toph's indignant response.

"Katara!" Ty rushed over and hugged her. "You did it!"

"Ty! You're okay!" The waterbender looked around and watched as everyone affected by Mai's magic was restored. Iroh and Ursa became adults in a flurry of magic sparks. Azula unfroze only to be surrounded by guards. Sunshine streamed into the throne room.

Katara looked around for her brother and spotted him still on the floor.

"Sokka!" She broke free from her friends and ran over to his side. "Sokka! Come on, wake up!" She brought some water to her hands and started to heal him. She began to cry as she realized that she was too late. "No!" She tried harder.

"Come on! Wake up, you big idiot!" Her tears began to obscure her vision. "You can't leave me! Don't you dare die on me!"

"Katara." Ty Lee placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Stop it. It's… it's too late."

"You did your best, Sugar Queen," Toph said quietly from behind the crying waterbender.

Katara covered her face with her hands as sobs wracked her body. Zuko came over and gently gathered her in his arms.

After all her effort, she had still lost. All the fighting, all the bending. It had all been for nothing. If only she'd paid better attention, been faster! Then her brother would still be here.

The waterbender broke free from Zuko's embrace and faced her brother's corpse. If only he hadn't tried to play the hero and save her.

"You great big idiot!" she slammed her fists into his chest before falling over it.

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Sokka asked.

Katara started up from his chest. Her brother raised himself up on his elbows.

"Sokka?" she asked, blinking.

Ty Lee shoved his sister out of the way. "You're alive!" She glomped him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Ow! Ty, I can't breathe!" Sokka gasped.

Katara's shoulders shook slightly, and after a minute she began to laugh, tears still falling down her face. Everyone joined in.

"Good to have you back," Toph said, punching Sokka in the arm when he finally got Ty off of him and sat up.

"Ow! Injured man!"

"He's going to be milking that for weeks," Katara commented, rolling her eyes.

Zuko laughed. "He deserves something for all he went through."

"So do you," she said. "Zuko, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry that I lied about being a princess and the marketplace."

The firebender placed a finger to her lips. "I understand why. Doesn't mean I'm happy you did, but I see why."

"Aww," Toph cooed. "You two made up! You know, I can still make you a princess again, Sweetness. You've got one more wish left."

Ty Lee spoke up then, pulling out a scroll from her robe. "Actually, you don't. While we were off at the ends of the world, we ran across this." She unfurled it as Ursa and Iroh came over. "This is the Southern Water Tribe's royal family tree."

"What does that have to do with Katara?" Zuko asked.

Ty Lee shot him a look. "I'm getting to that. Take a look here at the last line. What are the two names listed there?"

"Sokka and Katara," Iroh read aloud. He glanced at the two siblings. "You don't mean."

"She does," Aang said.

"Our parents' names were Kya and Hakoda," Sokka answered, pointing them out.

"And our grandmother's name was Kanna," the waterbender confirmed.

"Is there anyone who can prove this though?" Ursa asked.

"I believe there is," Iroh said. "When I was younger, the Southern Water Tribe fell into chaos in a civil war. As part of the Order of the White Lotus, I was asked to escort the royal family out of the country."

Katara and Sokka exchanged looks.

"I do remember a young waterbending princess with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and her brother," the retired general admitted. "However after their escape into the Fire Nation, their family had to remain hidden."

"So… Sugar Queen really is a princess?" Toph asked.

"So it would seem," Ursa replied, smiling softly.

"Then will she be considered an acceptable bride for Zuko?" Ty Lee pressed.

"I see no reason why she shouldn't."

Katara hugged Zuko, and he pressed his lips to hers briefly. She pulled away slightly smiling.

"Can I take that as a yes?" she asked.

"I think so," Toph answered for him. "Now about that last wish. I'm guessing appropriate clothes for your new station." She prepared.

"Fine," Katara said. "Toph, I wish for your freedom."

"New wardrobe coming right… What?"

Magic swirled around the earthbender. Her teapot floated up and the bands on Toph's arms vanished.

"It's time I kept that promise," Katara said when it was over. "I'm guessing you'll want to catch up with Aang."

"After a big group hug!" Toph crowed. She pulled all her friends into a hug with her earthbending. "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!

"Mind if I kiss the airbender? Didn't think so!" She released everyone in favor of kissing Aang full on the lips.

When they parted, Aang grinned. "What do you think of a trip to see the world?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Sounds great."

"Get out of here, you crazy lovebirds," Sokka groaned.

Aang took Toph's hand and led her out to the balcony where Appa waited. "See you all for the wedding!"

"Thank you for everything, Toph!" Katara called, waving goodbye to them.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister?" Sokka demanded.

"Little late for that, honey," Ty sighed.

"Like you should talk," Katara shot back at her brother. "What about you and Ty? What are you going to do about her?"

He blushed a little as he answered. "I was thinking we'd take it slow and get to be friends. See where it leads to."

"Maybe you go restore the South Pole with her."

"But it's cold down there!" Ty protested.

"And who will make sure that your boyfriend stays in line?" Sokka asked.

Katara frowned and went to punish her brother, but the gymnast beat her to it, thumping him on the back of his head.

"Hey! Behave!"

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"Hey," Aang called as Appa landed. "Where's Katara?"

Toph hopped down. "Where do you think, Twinkletoes? Getting ready for her big day!"

"You made it!" Ty said coming over. "Sorry, Aang, but I'm going to have to steal your girlfriend here for a little bit. She needs to get ready too."

"It's okay, I believe Sokka needs to see me anyway." The airbender headed over to the palace.

"Wait until you see her!" Ty Lee gushed, dragging Toph off. "Katara looks beautiful!"

She knocked on the door before them.

"Come in!" the waterbender called.

"Guess who just arrived!" the gymnast sang.

"Yo, Sugar Queen."

"Hey. You were supposed to get here an hour ago!" Katara frowned before embracing the earthbender. "Nice to see you."

"So you excited to marry Zuko?" Toph asked to divert her attention.

"I should hope so," the waterbender replied.

"No chit chat!" Ty interrupted. "The ceremony starts in less than an hour!"

* * *

Ursa watched her son and his young bride leave the reception and wiped a tear from her eye as she observed them.

Zuko helped Katara up onto Appa. He joined her on the bison and they took to the sky.

The waterbender smiled, leaning her head on her groom's shoulder. "A whole new world," she sang.

"A whole new life," he answered in song, putting his arm around her.

"For you and me," they sang in unison before kissing.

Then they flew off through the night sky as their friends wished the honeymooners well.

The End


	25. Credits

**Credits**

**All right, kick up that iTunes and crank up "A Friend Like Me" and "A Whole New World." It's time for credits! Yes, since this is based on a movie, I thought I'd even include a little thank you chapter for my "credits."**

**I'd like to thank all of you who read my story over the years it has been in progress. It's been a long and wonderful journey, and I'm glad you stuck with me to the end. **

**And for all those who reviewed, thank you. I thank each and every one of you. Your reviews made me laugh and kept me going. If not for your support, I probably would have dropped this long ago. Just kidding!**

**So thanks:**

**katinka01**

**Darkness's Daughter**

**Asabella**

**Sakura evil twin of Sango**

**BeckyRocks**

**Desi-Pari Always**

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut**

**xyzisme**

**Kafira Dalila**

**whiteoak-alina united**

**Angel of the woods**

**ra**

**Diabolical Kitsutora**

**FooFooCuddlyPoops**

**Graystar1**

**Katoph Fan**

**Gracie Shinn**

**sugarqueen14**

**animenerd210**

**OceanKitsune**

**KEOLA**

**xXBeautiful TragedyXx**

**Conterra-hime**

**Silver Shadow75**

**eframtheretardedrabbit**

**WanderingChild96**

**Snickerdoodle-sensei**

**solarecilpse**

**Ashley**

**fearthebellsinc**

**xoxlove**

**silimac7**

**evanescence147**

**.**

**GentleTurbulence**

**And lastly, I'd like to thank SakuraAngelina for all her help. It was thanks to her that I decided to rewrite the beginning. I have never regretted doing that. I also thank her for all the time she spent editing my chapters and teaching me how to write better. I am truly grateful.**

**And of course, as always I do not own Aladdin or Avatar!**

**I'm also pleased to say, this story is finished. And I hope you'll all check out my profile and read some of my other stories. There's plenty of Zutara ones, and also some SasuSaku ones now too.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
